Universos Alternativos
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: [UA] Tal como su título lo indica, serán historias en universos alternos sin relación entre ellas sobre Ichigo y Orihime. Serán de todo tipo. ¡Último capítulo: La chica y el samurai!
1. La princesa y el caballero de fresa

**¡Holi! Sé que nadie me conoce (*llora*) pero se me ocurrió esta idea envolviendo a mi shipping favorito de este hermoso manga.**

 **Espero que les guste. Serán una serie de one-shots basados en universos alternativos (AU, en inglés)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos alternativos**

 **La princesa y el caballero de fresa**

* * *

—Si tenemos suerte, princesa, los preparativos para su coronación estarán listos para...—. Una joven de cabellos cortos dejó por completo el habla cuando vio que la receptora estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Estaba concentrada en comer fresas. —¿¡Qué le dije sobre comer con su vestido nuevo!?

—Perdón, Tatsuki.

Para ser una princesa, Orihime no era la más educada, ni la más concentrada, ni la más obediente. Era simplemente hermosa y rebelde a su manera. Ser hermosa era algo que todos podrían saberlo con solo verla: con sus anaranjados cabellos, largos y sedosos; con sus ojos grises y esplendorosos; su silueta, que dejaba sin aliento a más de uno y que era imposible ocultar con sus extravagantes vestidos; y, claro, su inteligencia que también ha sorprendido a muchos. Pero a pesar de esto, su rebeldía era algo que no podía ocultar. Le gustaba dar largos paseos por su reino sin custodia alguna, desobedecía a su corte, correteaba por sus castillos y... y comía fresas cuando la modista le probaba sus vestidos.

Era un vestido glamoroso de color rosa, la tela era de Francia y lo estaban haciendo especialmente para ella. Fue la princesa la que eligió el color. Era largo y en corte sirena. La modista buscaba resaltar los atributos de la heredera al trono pero no demasiado, no sería muy ortodoxo.

—¿Cuándo será la coronación?—. Preguntó la pelinaranja, mirando directamente a su consejera. Ésta suspiró.

—Es la octava vez que se lo repito. Será en una semana.

—¿Tan... pronto?—. El tono en la voz de la joven cambió a uno más melancólico.

Habían pasados algunos meses desde la muerte del rey y hermano de la princesa. Durante ese tiempo se la estuvo preparando para ser reina, pese a que a ella no le agradaba ni le agrada la idea pero lo hará en memoria de su hermano mayor. Sólo queda una semana para que ascienda al trono.

—Si, lo sé. Tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar a algún aspirante a rey—. Dijo la consejera mientras escribía algo con velocidad.

—Pero yo seré la reina.

—Aún así, no puede gobernar sola.

—Pero...—. Su cara denotaba preocupación y tristeza. —Mi hermano gobernó solo y, además, te tengo a ti, Tatsuki. Por favor.

La cara suplicante de la muchacha le causó a la otra cierta culpa y remordimiento. Ambas se conocían desde hace muchos años y la chica de ojos cafés era lo más parecido a una mejor amiga que la princesa haya tenido. Tatsuki suspiró y se mordió con levedad el labio inferior. A la corte real no le iba a gustar mucho la situación.

—Veré que puedo hacer—. Dijo resignada y haciendo que Orihime grite de emoción. —Pero, usted tendrá que aceptar de una vez al caballero que se le asignó.

La heredera exhaló con desilusión. No le gustaba tener a alguien detrás de ella las 24 horas del día, encontraba el asunto muy molesto e incómodo. No le quedaba otra opción, así que aceptó a regañadientes.

.

.

.

—Su Alteza—. El simpático Urahara, quien es un caballero de alto rango, estaba en frente del trono de Orihime, la cual miraba aburrida el techo. —Le presento a su caballero personal, Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Su Alteza—. El hombre que se inclinó respetuosamente era un guapo joven de unos penetrantes ojos marrones y unos extraños cabellos naranjas, mucho más claros que los de la propia Orihime.

—¿Ichigo?—. Dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento. —¿Como las fresas? *****

El muchacho la miró con extrañeza y confusión.

—Eh... n-n...—. Recibió un golpecito por parte de su superior. —Sí, sí, como las fresas.

A Orihime le brillaron los ojos con emoción e Ichigo comenzó a pensar que tratar con la heredera sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

—Con su permiso, los dejó a solas—. Comentó Kisuke con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice. Debe de estar tramando algo, pensó el Kurosaki.

Por unos minutos, hubo silencio entre ambos. Ichigo miraba el lujo de la realeza y ella, lo miraba a él. Sabían que se suponía que tenían que decirse algo, pero las palabras no salían. Era la incomodidad a la que la chica le temía.

—Me llamo Orihime—. Dijo ella al no saber que contarle a su caballero. Él la miró cómo si ella le hubiera contado un chiste muy malo.

—Si, lo sé—. Al ver que capaz usó un tono muy duro, decidió corregirse. —Quiero decir, todo el mundo la conoce.

—Pero yo no conozco a nadie—. Ella lo dijo en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que él escuche.

—Ahora me conoce a mi, ¿no?

La princesa sonrió.

.

.

.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!—. Gritaba la futura reina, vestida con un sencillo vestido amarillo, no tenía nada de especial. Era la clase de vestido que usaba en la poca vida normal que poseía. —¡Vamos a pasear!

—Princesa, no puede salir fuera del palacio—. El caballero era arrastrado en contra de su voluntad. —Son las reglas.

—Tonto—. Ella rio. —No vamos a salir del palacio, quiero pasear por mi jardín.

El jardín real era tan extenso que se podrían hacer dos palacios en ese terreno. Estaba repleto de verde y de flores preciosas como las rosas, las camelias, los jazmines, las orquídeas, las fresias, etc. Inclusive había flores que Ichigo no conocía, que eran simplemente un misterio. Él caminaba detrás de la princesa mientras ella le hablaba a las plantas, como si fueran sus hijas o sus amigas. Era algo gracioso de observar, pero no podía el permitirse reír.

—Ichigo.

El chico de pelo anaranjado le hizo saber que captaba toda su atención.

—¿Tienes familia?—. Esa pregunta había sonado sencillamente interesante. Ella le había contado todo de su familia y de su persona, pero jamás la había visto curiosa con respecto a los orígenes de él.

—Si...—. Sonrió al recordar a su familia disfuncional. —Tengo a mi padre, que es doctor. Está un poco loco y es algo insoportable, pero es un buen viejo. Y luego tengo a mis hermanas menores. Extraño las ocurrencias de Karin y en especial la comida de Yuzu. Hace mucho tiempo que no las veo, seguro crecieron mucho.

Orihime lo miró con lástima, entendía el sentir de su caballero. Ella también extrañaba a un familiar.

—¿No puedes visitarlos?

—No, es imposible. Mi deber esta aquí, protegiendo a la princesa—. La observó a los ojos con una profundidad colosal. —Estaré con usted todo el tiempo que deseé.

—Gracias—. Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, para después hacer una mueca un tanto chistosa. —Y ya te dije, tutéame.

—Si, lo siento.

.

.

.

Faltaban unas horas para que Orihime se convierta en una reina. Sería, por ahora, una reina sin rey. Le había costado convencer a todo el mundo pero, como quedaba poco tiempo, decidieron aceptar. En algún momento encontraría un rey digno de ella. Lo importante realmente era tener algún monarca en la silla con la corona en alto.

En esos instantes, se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitación. Con su vestido de corte sirena y su cabello naranja recogido. Estaba preciosa pero asustada a más no poder. En alguna parte del cuarto, Ichigo estaba sentado en un sofá.

—Deja de dar vueltas—. Le dijo. —Me pones nervioso.

—Lo siento tanto—. Se disculpó. —Es que...

—Ya sé. Debe ser difícil ser gobernante de un reino, a pesar de tener un gente que te dice qué hacer y todo eso—. Se levantó y quedaron frente a frente. Los tranquilos orbes del muchacho lograban tranquilizarla. —Tú eres la cara de todo este reino.

Pero sus palabras definitivamente no tranquilizan.

—No me ayudas mucho, Ichigo.—. La chica de ojos grisáceos se quedó pensando unos minutos sobre su futuro. Todo cambiaría en unas horas. —¿Crees que seré una buena reina?

—La mejor.

—Y... ¿seguirás siendo mi caballero?

—Orihime, yo no sé si...—. Fue interrumpido.

—¿Seguirás?

El joven la miró sin saber que decir cuando se abrió la puerta. Era Tatsuki.

—No quiero interrumpir pero... —. Le sonrió a la próxima reina. —Ya es hora.

Les dijo que esperaría fuera y se marchó. La princesa se observó por última vez al espejo, se veía particularmente bonita. Dirigió sus ojitos grises a su caballero.

—¿Seguirás?—. Volvió a preguntar.

— _Siempre._

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Orihime, al escuchar el nombre de su caballero, cree que se trata de la palabra japonesa "fresa" (Ichigo, いちご** **) pero el nombre del Kurosaki se escribe así: 護** **y significa "el que protege".**

 **Espero que no haya quedado OoC pero fue lo que me salió, es lo que pienso que pasaría en este UA. Si les gustó, por favor, háganmelo saber con una review o un favorito o un follow. Significaría mucho para mi.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que nos leamos en otro capítulo.**

 **Bye bye.**


	2. Cinco vidas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. La confesión de Orihime traducida al español le pertenece al doblaje de latinoamérica.

 **Advertencia:** Universos alternativos.

* * *

 **Universos alternativos**

 **Cinco vidas**

* * *

 _"Hay muchas cosas que quería hacer..."_

.

.

.

 _"Queria convertirme en maestra..."_

Una pelinaranja tarareaba feliz una canción que había escuchado en la mañana mientras caminaba por un silencioso pasillo, dirigiéndose a un aula. La mujer tenía puesto una falda negra y una blusa azul marino. Oh y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Era extremadamente hermosa.

Entró en la habitación y la encontró muy desolada, sólo había una persona. Era el profesor de literatura, por lo que había entendido.

—¿Otra vez llegué temprano?—. Le preguntó. El hombre la miró extrañado.

—Si, demasiado temprano. Además...—. No pudo evitar reírse un poco.—No das clases aquí.

—¿¡Eh!?

Ella observó la puerta y, efectivamente, era el salón 15. Ella tenía que dar clases en el salón 18. Tiene la mala costumbre de no ver por donde va. Tiene suerte de que todavía no llegaban los alumnos y que todo terminaría siendo un recordatorio para si misma de que debía prestar un poco más de atención al mundo que la rodea.

—Mejor me voy a mi salón hasta que lleguen los niños—. Dijo mientras se encaminaba a marcharse. —Hasta luego, Kurosaki-kun.

—¡Hey!—. Le gritó él antes de perderla de vista. Ella lo vio para que supiera que lo había escuchado. —¿Quieres un poco de café?

Tratando de calmar su respiración y sus intensos latidos, aceptó como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal del universo. Si, lo es pero no para ella. Para ella es algo parecido a descubrir el paraíso. Con sus exageraciones en la cabeza y una taza de café para cada uno, Orihime sabía que su día había empezado perfectamente.

.

.

.

 _"Quería ser astronauta..."_

—Inoue, ¿estás lista?—. El Centro Espacial John F. Kennedy tenía una tripulación dispuesta a ir hacía el espacio exterior. Todos eran novatos de distintas nacionalidades y, una de ellas, era una joven mujer muerta de miedo que ante la pregunta de uno de sus compañeros, simplemente negó con la cabeza. —Créeme, no es gran cosa. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta, no tendrás nada de temor.

Alrededor de ellos había voces intensificadas, era un alboroto normal cuando se trataba de estas cosas pero, sinceramente, eso no era lo que más aterraba a la chica.

—¿Y si me pasa algo?—. Preguntó agudamente. —Tal vez ni siquiera estoy lista para esto y debería volver a la torre de control contigo, Kurosaki.

El aludido, de ojos cafés y pelo increíblemente anaranjado, se rió burlonamente.

—Tiene que ser un chiste. Tú estas lista, siempre lo estuviste—. Los ojos grises de la chica se veían aguados.

—Pero...

—Yo voy a estar protegiéndote desde la Tierra—. La interrumpió.—Es una promesa.

Se contemplaron visualmente por un par de minutos que se convertían, para ambos, en una eternidad. El momento no les resultaba incómodo ni vergonzoso ni nada por el estilo. Era un momento de paz que a ella la calmaba por completo... hasta que Ichigo tosió levemente para cortar con la situación. Si bien le gustaría quedarse con ella más tiempo, no era posible. Había una misión que cumplir.

—¿Estás lista?

—Si.

.

.

.

 _"Quería ser repostera..."_

—¡Ichigo!—. Gritó una joven con delantal blanco.—Te dije muchas veces que la crema no se pone así.

Kurosaki e Inoue eran dos compañeros de trabajo en una pastelería. Ella era una experta repostera mientras él... lo intentaba. Ambos estaban en la cocina arreglando los pedidos de ese día. Orihime había terminado con su parte velozmente pero su compañero iba un poco atrasado. Todavía no aprendía a manejar bien la manga haciendo un desastre a la hora de decorar.

—No soy muy bueno en esto, no se como hacerlo sin que quede... así—. Dijo cruzándose de brazos, interpretado por Orihime como una señal de que no pensaba volver a decorar un pastel en su vida.

—Agarra la manga. Yo te ayudo.

Él le hizo caso, con un poco de resignación. Le dijo que la sostenga como él siempre lo hace cuando debe usarla. Así lo hizo.

—No es necesario que estés tan duro—. Se rio sosteniendo sus manos desde atrás. —Relájate un poco.

El chico del famoso ceño fruncido no podía relajarse. Las manos de Orihime eran demasiado suaves y además podía jurar que sentía sus... ¿se suponía que así iba a estar relajado?

—Mueve la manga con cuidado y no aprietes mucho, ¿si?—. Ella lo guiaba pero prácticamente era la que hacía el trabajo. Él no podía dejar de observar su rostro hasta que su compañera se separó ya que había terminado de colocar la crema.—¿Puedes hacerlo solo o vas necesitar de mi ayuda?

Ichigo se sonrojó.

—Creo que voy a volver a necesitar tu ayuda.

.

.

.

 _"Quería ir a muchas tiendas de pasteles y pedir todo lo que tuvieran..."_

Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico malo por excelencia, se encontraba en una cita. Si, en una cita de la mano con una dulce y hermosa muchacha que había conocido hace unos meses y con quien ya tenía una relación oficial. Eran tan opuestos que se complementaban.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?—. Le preguntó él amablemente mientras la chica miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad.

—Mmm...—. Puso una mueca pensativa hasta que se le prendió la lamparita. —¿Podemos ir a comer pasteles?

—Si, claro—. A pesar de que quería quejarse, no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Orihime gritó emocionada y le sonrió ampliamente. Con eso, a él, le bastaba. Muy cerca de ellos había una popular pastelería que contaba con una cafetería. El lugar estaba un poco vacío pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un lugar muy bonito. Las paredes, las sillas, los manteles, las mesas e inclusive el mostrador eran de un simple pero cálido blanco lo cual parecía muy simple pero por todos lados había flores de todos los colores. Estas estaban adornando las mesas y cada lugar que lucía vacío, le daba un toque especial. También había cuadros coloridos en las paredes. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas que estaba al lado de un ventanal que daba a un jardín. Los atendieron rápidamente.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué les ofrezco?—. Dijo el mozo con amabilidad.

—Si, yo quiero un café con una porción de pastel de chocolate—. Le pidió Ichigo.

—¿Y usted, señorita?

—Yo quiero...—. Largó una pequeña carcajada. —¡Todos los pasteles!

El mozo y Kurosaki se quedaron mirándola. Incrédulos.

.

.

.

 _"Hasta quería comprar un helado de todos los sabores que hay..."_

Habían terminado las clases en el taller de costura al que Orihime suele ir los sábados. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y la chica se le había antojado un helado antes de volver a su casa así que caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a lo que el letrero indicaba como "Heladería Kurosaki". Era un lugar simple donde solo había un chico ateniendo, ni siquiera había clientes.

—¡Bienvenida!—. Fue lo que él dijo al verla entrar. Era un chico alto con furiosos cabellos naranjas y una mirada ruda de color chocolate. Era un sueño. Inoue se acercó al mostrador no solo para pedir su helado, sino también para poder verlo mejor. —¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Un helado.

—Si, bueno, eso es implícito—. El joven rio en sus adentros.—¿De qué sabores lo quieres?

—Ah, claro—. Orihime se sintió un poco tonta así que dejó salir una risita. —Quiero uno de todos los sabores que tengas.

—Eh... eso no se puede—. Ichigo frunció el ceño, no entendiendo bien lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. ¿Todos dijo? —Tenemos un límite de cuatro sabores. No puedo hacerte uno con todos aunque quisiera.

—Pero...—. La chica lo miró con ojitos de perrito haciendo que el ceño fruncido desapareciera de a poco pues el chico no es de piedra. Suspiró con resignación. "Ya veré como le explico al viejo", pensó.

—Espera unos minutos sentada, ¿si?—. Con solo decir eso, ella volvió a la cara alegre de siempre y fue rápido a sentarse a la primera silla que encontró. Estaba ansiosa por ver que tan fantástico sería ese helado.

Kurosaki tardó al menos unos diez minutos o algo así para llevarle una copa con una bola de helado gigante de distintos colores. —La hice de todos lo sabores—. Le aseguró. —Sino sabe bien, no es mi culpa.

Orihime ahogó un grito de emoción y de un salto se paró de la silla para poder abrazar a ese chico tan dulce.

—¡Gracias!

—Tranquila, no es para tanto—. Le dijo abrazándola tímidamente y con las mejillas completamente rojas.

 _"Ojalá tuviera cinco vidas distintas en vez de una..."_

.

.

.

 _"En lugar de un pueblo, hubiera nacido en cinco familias distintas..."_

—¡Orihime! Ya todos estamos listos, ¿vas a bajar de una vez?

—¡Ya voy!

La pelinaranja estaba en su cuarto arreglándose el vestido coral que se había comprado para la ocasión. Hoy ella y su familia tenían una fiesta así que tenía que lucir lo mejor posible. Su cuarto estaba en el piso de arriba de una gran casa familiar. Ahí convivía con sus padres, sus hermanos, hermanas y, claro, sus mascotas. En el hogar siempre había alguien por lo que era un lugar con mucha vida.

Orihime nunca se sentía sola.

Lista y bella como siempre, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con toda su familia esperando por ella. Tal vez se había tardado más de lo usual.

—Estás muy linda pero no era necesario estar tanto tiempo encerrada en tu cuarto—. Le dijo su madre, acomodándole un poco el vestido. —Seguro nuestros amigos nos esperan.

—Lo siento, es solo que...—. Sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas y no, no era el rubor. —Hoy quería verme bien.

Una de sus hermanas rió un poco, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. —¿Será por qué Kurosaki va a estar en la fiesta?

—No, no, eso... no es tan así—. Dijo, más roja si era posible. Al borde de querer desaparecer por completo de ese lugar.

—¿Quién es Kurosaki?—. Fue lo que preguntó la mujer a su otra hija, la que no estaba como un tomate.

—Es un amigo de nuestros primos de Nagasaki. Es ese el que tiene el cabello naranja, ¿te acuerdas?

—Oh, si. Es una chico apuesto, Orihime—. Le comentó alegremente.—Tienes que atraparlo antes de que sea tarde.

Si bien le agradaba que su madre hablara bien de su interés amoroso. no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Cuando estén en la fiesta lo más probable es que todos la estén mirando cuando trate de hablar con Kurosaki.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

 _"Y cada una prepararía distinta comida..."_

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu clase de gimnasia?

Orihime estaba en la cocina de su casa con su hermano mayor, Sora, quien había llegado hace poco de su trabajo y estaba haciendo la cena para ambos. Después de haber hablado de su día laboral, era el turno de la dulce jovencita de contar sobre su día en la escuela. Él ya sabía que los martes tenía clases de gimnasia, por lo que le interesó saber primero al respecto.

—¡Me fue muy bien! Jugamos con las chicas aunque... él profesor nos retó porque al parecer el base-cer no es un deporte—. Rio nerviosa. —Así que tuvimos que hacer lagartijas, abdominales y correr por todo el patio.

—Siempre tan ocurrente—. Le dijo el hombre, con la sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando estaba con su hermanita. —¿Sólo las chicas fueron castigadas?

—Bueno... también lo castigaron a Kurosaki-kun.

—¿Por estar jugando?

Orihime negó con su cabeza.—A él no le gustan esas cosas pero lo castigaron por defendernos. Dijo que era una exageración hacer tanto escándalo por solo un juego así que a él también lo mandaron a hacer los mismos ejercicios que a nosotras pero no le costó mucho—. Mirando para otro lado, se sonrojó con sus simples palabras al recordar esa escena. —Kurosaki-kun es genial.

Sora, quien estaba revolviendo la olla con una cuchara, se dio cuenta del sonrojo y la admiración hacia ese joven.

—Así que... ¿te gusta tu compañero de clase?—. Orihime quiso morir en ese preciso momento. ¡¿Cómo es que su hermano se había dado cuenta tan rápido?!

—¡¿Soy tan obvia?!—. Gritó, completamente avergonzada y con su hermano muerto de risa por su reacción.

—Tal vez pero eso es porque soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien. No creo que Kurosaki se de cuenta tan rápido—. Le aseguró. Ella suspiró con alivio, estaba un poco más calmada. —Pero creo que eso no es completamente bueno. Creo que él debería saberlo.

—Nunca podría decírselo. Me da tanta pena.

—Entonces busca otra alternativa, como...—. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.—No se, escribirle una carta.

—Una carta... ¡Esa idea es magnífica!—. Exclamó mientras iba a la sala a buscar papel y lapicera para empezar ya mismo su carta de amor.

—¿Qué te parece si primero comes? La cena ya está lista—. Le dijo en voz alta para que pueda escucharlo desde la otra habitación. Orihime soltó la lapicera.

—¡Esa idea es aún mejor!

 _"Y al crecer tendría cinco empleos distintos..."_

—Así que estudiaste en la Universidad de Tokio...—. Comentó Kurosaki Ichigo quien estaba vestido de traje. —Y este sería tu primer trabajo.

La chica con la que hablaba, Inoue Orihime, estaba con una blusa blanca y una falda negra hasta la rodilla. Ambos estaban en la sala de juntas de una oficina en Shibuya, Tokio. El hombre estaba entrevistando a la mujer por una oferta de trabajo. El puesto era ser su ayudante.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y por qué decidiste trabajar en esta oficina?

—Yo...—. La pelinaranja miró para los costados, buscando inútilmente una respuesta. —En realidad no lo pensé. No creí que me preguntaría algo así.

Ichigo no sabía si reír o llorar. Esa era una pregunta básica, ¿cómo es que no sabía?

—No he tenido mejores ofertas, Inoue, así que dejaré eso pasar.

—¿Tengo el empleo?—. Preguntó. Él asintió y con solo eso, Orihime se emocionó por completo.

—Empiezas el lunes. Toma tus horarios—. Le entregó unos papeles, luego ella decidió marcharse pero antes de eso encontró una buena respuesta.

—¿Puedo responderle la pregunta que me hizo de todas formas?

—Claro.

—Decidí trabajar aquí para estar con usted...—. Ichigo se sonrojó. Después fue el turno de ella. No había usado bien sus palabras. —¡Trabajando!—. Exclamó tratando de mejorar la situación. —Quiero trabajar con usted.

Kurosaki sonrió. Estaba comenzando a pensar lo mismo que su ahora empleada.

.

.

.

 _"Y en cada una de esas vidas..."_

—¡Inoue!

Ya todos los estudiantes habían salido de la preparatoria de Karakura e Ichigo, al ver a la chica yéndose sola, le dio una fea sensación. No quería que se fuera sola a su solitario hogar.

La chica volteó para poder verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba saber lo que quería decirle.

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Con la cara colorada y gritando internamente, aceptó. Juntos caminaron por las calles de esa bella tarde teñida de naranja. Iban a paso lento pues, por alguna razón, no querían que el momento se les fuera rápido.

Orihime estaba en las nubes.

 _"Me habría enamorado de la misma persona"._

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Nota: Hace mucho deseaba hacer algo así, dejar que mi imaginación vuele teniendo de referencia el monólogo de Orihime en lo que, considero yo, es uno de los momentos más hermosos no solo de Bleach sino del anime en general. Espero que les haya gustado leer sobre estos pequeños relatos de distintos universos alternativos. Agradecería alguna review!**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. El primer accidente

**Buenas! Aquí hay otro capítulo. Agradezco muchos las reviews, los follows y los fav, de verdad. Me alientan a seguir.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **El primer accidente**

* * *

La ciudad era un constante sonido irritable y Orihime Inoue estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, su gran paciencia.

Justo hoy, sábado, le había tocado ir al centro por una reunión y se estaba cansando entre el caos y los conflictos. La ciudad no era precisamente para ella. Por suerte estaría pronto de vuelta a su tranquilo y solitario hogar. Ahora debía llegar a la estación de tren que estaba a un par de cuadras de donde ella estaba. Esta estación, por supuesto, estaba colmada de gente que se empujaba por poder entrar al transporte (el cual no descansa ni los sábados) que recién arribaba. La joven estuvo al borde del desmayo (odiaba esta clase de situaciones) pero pudo subir. Tenía cinco estaciones hasta su destino y, sin bien no era mucho, era algo que encontraba desesperante por el hecho de estar apretada entre la gente, no había mucho espacio allí.

El lugar de encuentro era un hotel de cinco estrellas que le costó encontrar. Le quedaban unos minutos antes de reunirse así que decidió pasar al baño a arreglarse un poco. Su cola de cabello estaba totalmente desarmada y su cara lucía abatida. Se acomodó el cabello y se pintó un poco los labios para dar una buena impresión. Antes de salir del baño, recibió un mensaje: era su jefe. La reunión se había cancelado... ¡y le había avisado diez minutos antes! ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Venía desde lejos, se preocupaba por llegar temprano y ¿para qué?!

Inoue no era la clase de persona que se enoja con facilidad pero eso era simplemente el colmo. Enojada, hecha una furia, se fue del baño. Refunfuñó unas palabras sueltas hasta que llegó a la gran puerta de vidrio y la abrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que...

—¡Maldición!—. Gritó un hombre de cabellos naranjas.

—¿Qué pasó?—. Preguntó ella asustada, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¡Mi nariz!

Ay, no. _Le había golpeado la nariz con la puerta_. ¿Estará rota?

El joven se quejaba mientras sus manos trataban de impedir que la sangre cayera pero era inútil.

—¡Lo siento tanto! No me fijé—. Exclamó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso para dárselo. —Vamos adentro, te voy a curar—. Dijo ella agarrando su mano y guiándolo.

—Pero...

Orihime lo llevó al baño del personal para revisar la herida. Por suerte no era algo serio, no estaba rota. Detuvo el sangrado y pidió hielo para calmar la inflamación. En todo ese proceso no habían hablado ya que ella estaba ocupada curándolo y él no dejó de observarla con curiosidad. Inoue seguía con el hielo sobre la nariz del afectado cuando por fin le habló.

—Perdón—. Dijo sinceramente. —Estaba muy molesta y no vi lo que hacía.

El hombre suspiró. —Bueno, no puedo enojarme contigo. También tuve un mal día...—. Vio su reloj para verificar la hora. —Y acaba de empeorar, ya que me perdí una reunión de trabajo.

La chica se preocupó.

—¿En serio? Es una pena—. Quitó el hielo de la nariz. Iba a estar bien. —¿En dónde era la reunión? Quiero decir, tal vez... no sé, pueda explicarle a tu jefe lo que pasó.

—En realidad no tengo jefe. Iba a reunirme con un tipo para arreglar unos negocios en el restaurante que está en la terraza.

Orihime lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En la terraza... de este hotel?

—Si, ¿por qué?

—¿Puede ser que seas... Ichigo Kurosaki?

El sorprendido ahora era él.

—Si, soy yo—. Frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—El "tipo" con el que te ibas a reunir es mi jefe pero... canceló la reunión, ¿no te avisó?

Ichigo se rió.

—No, ni siquiera sé donde está mi celular.

Ambos se rieron.

—Probablemente tu día fue peor que el mío.

—No tanto—. Le dijo sonriente. —Si, me golpeaste pero pudiste curarme sin problemas y lo del celular... bueno, eso si es malo.

Se quedaron así. Riendo, sonriendo y mirándose profundamente. Era como si se hubieran conocido de antes.

—Debería irme a casa—. Dijo ella.—Odio la ciudad.

—Yo también.

—¿Odias la ciudad o te tienes que ir?

Otra risa. —Ambas cosas.

Orihime y el joven se despidieron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Él se fue en auto y ella en tren pero, a diferencia del primer viaje, no le resultaba un momento desesperante ni le molestaba estar apretujada. Estaba feliz recordando el gracioso ceño fruncido de Ichigo.

—Y ni siquiera le dije mi nombre...—. Pensó.

Un mensaje de su jefe la despertó del trance: quería una reunión con Kurosaki para la próxima semana.

—Pero tendré otra chance.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Nota: Esta es la primera parte de dos historias relacionadas a accidentes. No tienen relación la una con la otra y tampoco son precisamente largas. En esta ocasión es Orihime la que accidenta a Ichigo pero la próxima será al revés en una nueva situación. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bye bye.**


	4. El segundo accidente

**¡Qué contenta me ponen sus reviews! Tanto que tuve que agradecer por privado a los que pude. A los que no, debido a no tener cuenta, les agradezco desde acá. ¡Son geniales!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos alternativos**

 **El segundo accidente**

* * *

¡Estaba llegando tarde otra vez! Su hermanita lo despertó temprano, como habitual, pero él no hizo ni un movimiento. La noche anterior se había quedado viendo la nueva temporada de su serie favorita. "Un capítulo más y me voy a dormir" lo dijo muchas veces. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no había más episodios disponibles y tampoco había tantas horas de sueño disponibles. Debía llegar a su universidad en poco tiempo así que tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear como si tuviera que ganar un preciado premio. Si, el premio de la llegada más rápida. Sería un récord si lo logra. Para poder hacerlo, tuvo que decidir tomar un camino más corto. No es el camino que le corresponde, ya que va a tener que romper algunas reglas pero no hay tiempo para eso.

No es como si fuera a pasar algo malo.

Ichigo estaba sudando como un puerco para estas alturas, yendo por una calle poco transitada y en sentido contrario. La idea era continuar así con rapidez y llegar a su primer clase fresco como una lechuga. Bueno, al menos algo así. No le quedaban muchas cuadras cuando, de repente, apareció una chica frente a él. Estaba intentando cruzar la calle. No pudo siquiera frenar porque pensó que se trataba de una ilusión. Cuando quiso realmente reaccionar porque la vio demasiado cerca, era tarde.

Lo último que vio de la mujer antes de atropellarla, fueron sus oscuros cabellos naranjas. _La atropelló con su bicicleta_. Perdió el equilibrio cuando sucedió y dejó la bicicleta de lado para ver a la chica que estaba tirada entre la acera. Estaba consciente pero se la veía asustada. Él también lo estaba.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó cuando se acercó, ayudándola a levantarse. Cuando puedo hacer esto, agarró su celular y llamó a emergencias. Le avisaron que llegarían lo antes posible. Definitivamente no iba a poder llegar a clases hoy.

Ella se veía pálida, con los ojos bien abiertos. Era como si no entendiera muy bien lo que le pasaba. Algo le molestaba por el brazo, se le hacía cada vez peor. Tratando de componerse, empezó a revisar su cuerpo. Vio sus piernas, tenía algunos rasguños pero no era nada grave.

En el suelo había sangre, goteaba. Los dos siguieron el camino que recorrían las gotas, le llegaba al brazo. Kurosaki le remangó la blusa, para poder ver qué clase de herida se trataba. Su codo estaba cubierto de rojo y no paraba de salir más líquido. La herida era peor de lo que parecía. Los ojos grandes de Orihime notaron muy pronto la situación. Su codo estaba fuera de lugar. Esto la impresionó.

—Eso es...—ni continuar pudo y esto su acompañante lo sospechó cuando su cuerpo empezó a flaquear. La sostuvo con cuidado para que no se cayera. No otra vez. La joven perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo estuvo todo ese día metido en el hospital. No fue a la universidad y tampoco fue su casa. Le explicó a sus hermanas la situación y ellas entendieron. Se sentía muy culpable de la situación, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica y lo que le hizo. Fue muy imprudente, podría haber sido más sensato. Se juró a si mismo que cuando ella pudiera recibir visitas, la iría a ver para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor. Claro que supuso que sus familiares o amigos harían ese trabajo pero necesitaba para si mismo hacer todo lo posible.

En dos días podría ir a verla.

Le informaron que su nombre es Inoue Orihime y que tiene su edad. No estudia como él, trabaja en una panadería y no le dieron mucha más información que esa ya que no tiene ninguna relación con la paciente realmente. De casualidad le permitieron visitarla pero solamente porque dio de excusa que deseaba disculparse personalmente. Si bien esto era cierto, también deseaba hablar con ella. Era de puro impulso pero la chica le daba buenas vibras.

Le operaron el codo y por suerte salió bien. Necesitaba unos días y ya podría volver a su casa. Con un buen cuidado volvería a estar bien. Las otras heridas eran bastante superficiales. Todo esto hizo que el hombre se calmara un poco. Que cuando la vio desmayarse pensó que la había cagado. Bueno, más de lo que lo había hecho.

.

.

.

Después de haber buscando en varios sitios de internet, decidió que un lindo ramo de magnolias sería perfecto para esta desconocida que iría visitar. Según leyó, las flores tienen varios significados, lo cual no sabía. La magnolia es ideal para alguien que se encuentra en el hospital.

"Que te mejores pronto", era un deseo sincero.

Con ese ramo en la mano, entró a la habitación. Ella estaba despierta, mirando una película para niños. Al verlo, le sonrió, sorprendentemente.

—¡Ah!—. Exclamó. —Tú fuiste el que me atropelló.

Lo dijo como si fuera nada y esto solo hizo que el chico se sintiera más culpable. Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama.

—Si, yo...—. Le puso el ramo cerca. —Lo siento mucho. Acepta estas flores como parte de mis disculpas.

La chica se sonrojó y agarró las magnolias. Sintió su aroma y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias pero no tienes que disculparte. No es la primera vez que me atropellan por ser tan distraída.

—Bueno... no sé que decir al respecto—. Una pequeña carcajada salió de él, es bastante única. —Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo.

—Inoue Orihime—. La sonrisa fue más grande si era posible.

—Si, el doctor me dijo—. Observó la blanca habitación en donde ambos estaban, lucía bastante limpia pero también vacía. No había flores, ni globos ni peluches ni todas esas cosas que normalmente la gente le lleva a los enfermos. También se sorprendió de no haber visto a algún padre o algo así. ¿Estaba sola? ¿No la ayuda nadie? —¿Quieres que ponga las flores en agua?

—¡Por favor!

Hizo exactamente eso. Había puro silencio. Mientras él se ocupaba de las magnolias, ella lo observaba. No paraba de mirarlo. Le parecía un caballero.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo—. Le dijo al sentarse otra vez en la silla.—Me siento muy culpable por todo, de verdad.

Inoue sonrió dulcemente. Si, es un caballero. Pensándolo bien, no recordaba la última vez que alguien era tan bueno con ella. La sonrisa dulce se convirtió en una melancólica.

—Eres la primera persona que me visita. En realidad, eres el único que va a visitarme—lo decía con tanta sinceridad y convencimiento que Kurosaki sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si, estaba completamente sola.

—¿No tienes familia?

Negó con la cabeza. Exhaló.

—¿Podrías...—. No se atrevía a mirarlo.—Venir a verme cuando puedas?

Los ojos de Ichigo se ablandaron. Había algo en todo eso que lo entristecía. No iría a visitarla como último recurso si no tenía algo mejor que hacer. Su propósito hasta que salga del hospital será visitarla. Cuando Orihime pueda volver a su casa, la ayudará también. Necesita a alguien que la cuide, que la proteja de todo. Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía pero no se los transmitió en ese momento a la muchacha.

—Claro.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. El doctor y la enfermera

**Estamos a full con la medicina! Aunque es bastante curioso ya que no tengo ni idea de este tema. Que yo estudio abogacía y esto no tiene nada que ver jaja.**

 **Antes de empezar, aviso que me voy a limitar a un capítulo por semana.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios tan bonitos.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos alternativos**

 **El doctor y la enfermera**

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana así que la clínica Kurosaki abría sus puertas. El primero en entrar fue el doctor, Ichigo, acompañado por su esposa y enfermera, Orihime, quien hace poco volvía a la acción después de haber tenido a su primer hijo. Si, un niño. Ambos estaban felices y aunque les encantaría permanecer todo el día con el retoño, las cosas no son como uno quiere y ambos debían ponerse a trabajar. La chica tenía puesto su uniforme blanco de enfermera que constaba de una bata puesta como vestido. ¿Él? Pues ropa ordinaria pero con bata. Oh, si, la bata hace la diferencia.

En realidad, la mujer podría quedarse un tiempo más pero tenía sus razones.

—No puede ser que tengamos que empezar tan temprano— refunfuñó el profesional. No es que no le guste la gente, lo que pasa es que es muy temprano.

Una de las razones seguramente fue la "simpatía" de su cónyuge.

—¡Empecemos el día con buenas vibras!—. Exclamó ella con una sonrisa, esto hizo que el hombre hiciera algo parecido. Se acercaron y se besaron tímidamente en los labios. No es algo para que vea todo el mundo. Sin mucho más que agregar, entraron al consultorio y mientras él se encargaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden para recibir a los pacientes, ella fue a ver la lista de pacientes. Esperaban terminar temprano hoy y poder volver a su casa. La primera en la lista era una señora que conocían muy bien.

—Ah, es la señora Saito —. Dijo la joven enfermera. —Voy a llamarla.

Se tardaron más de lo usual debido a que la mujer paciente ya está en su vejez, por lo que le cuesta caminar. Llegó del brazo de Orihime.

—Buenos días, Saito-san —. Se refirió él. Junto a su esposa, la ayudaron a sentarse en una silla para inspeccionarla. —¿Ha estado tomando las medicinas que le receté?

—¿Medicinas? —. Dijo la señora, como si le hubiera preguntado algo sin respuesta. —Ah, si, si. Una para los dolores, otra para los mareos y... y... para... para...

De repente, se olvidó todo.

—Para la memoria—. Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo. La otra simplemente sonrió.

—Eso mismo.

Ichigo suspiró. La pobre vive sola y nunca ha tenido hijos. Está comenzando a olvidarse de las cosas con rapidez y él sabe que aunque le diga que tome de las mejores medicinas, no hay vuelta atrás cuando se trata de estos casos.

—¿Las ha tomado? ¿Nota alguna diferencia, ya sea buena o mala?

—Seguramente las tomé pero no sé si me han hecho bien o mal —. Se quedó pensativa. —Se me mezclan las cosas desde ese día que me caí.

—¿Qué? ¿Se cayó?—. Fue este el turno de la mujer de Kurosaki, quien estaba prestándole suma atención a la paciente, como siempre.

—Si, aquí—. Les mostró la rodilla, que era cubierta por una larga falda negra. Se podía observar perfectamente que era una herida leve pero que no había sido tratada, lo más probable es que haya perdido sangre y el riesgo de infectarse era probable. —Fue hace unos días, me parece, en mi casa cuando volvía de hacer las compras.

El médico fruncía el ceño y miraba atentamente.

—En realidad parece más reciente—.Agarró un desinfectante y con cuidado, se lo echó a la herida. Fue indoloro para la mujer. —Tal vez no se acuerda, claro.

—Yo me encargo—. La pelinaranja le puso una gaza que cubriera toda la herida. Le entregó a la anciana un paquete con más de estas. —Cámbiela de vez en cuando.

Ambas sonrieron. El hombre pensaba que la sonrisa de su esposa es algo así como una medicina para el corazón. Todos los pacientes la adoran por eso, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es importante para la psicología de los enfermos.

—Son los dos muy amables—. Con esto, y un recordatorio de parte de Ichigo de que no olvide tomar sus medicinas, se marchó. Por supuesto que con la ayuda de la siempre dulce joven.

Cuando volvió, ella cerró la puerta del consultorio.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie más?—. Inquirió su esposo. Negó con la cabeza.

—El próximo es el bebé que te conté, el de la vacuna y falta una hora para eso—. Se acercó a los brazos de su esposo y lo miró. —Así que tenemos cierto tiempo libre para los dos.

Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, Ichigo la besó con desesperación. Si bien fue todo rápido para ella, se acostumbró pronto y le siguió el ritmo. Ella jugaba con su cabello y él con su cintura. Sus lenguas estaban habituadas al contacto feroz y más, por lo que no dudaban en ningún momento. Cuando ya no podían más se separaron y respiraron con pesadez al mismo tiempo. Tenían hambre de besos pasionales. Antes de que pudiera volver a respirar, Ichigo comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello descubierto de su esposa. Haciendo que ella no pudiera tener respiro. Teniendo un bebé en casa, se les hacía difícil encontrar momentos para demostrarse cariño. Empezó a dejar chupones en su cuello y...

 _Ding dong._

El timbre de la clínica los despertó de ese paraíso.

—Tenemos que conseguir una secretaria—. Dijo él, separándose de su mujer.

—Teníamos pero tú dijiste...—. Ni siquiera terminó cuando el hombre recordó todo. "No necesitamos ninguna secretaria".

—Qué idiota fui.

Los dos exhalaron y Orihime fue a ver quién necesitaba de sus servicios mientras el Kurosaki trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que recién había pasado y que lo mejor era concentrarse en su labor. En menos de lo esperado, entró la enfermera con un pequeño niño que abrazaba su panza. Se sentó en una silla.

—Lo trajeron de su escuela. Dicen que tiene dolor de estómago—. Con la amabilidad que la caracteriza, le habló al chico. —Me dijeron que te llamas Akira pero no me dijeron tu edad, ¿me la dirías?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa mujer?

—Diez años.

—Bien—. Señaló a su esposo. —Él es el doctor así que ten confianza con él aunque parezca un poco rudo.

Ambos se miraron. Niño y adulto. Ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—Está fingiendo—. Sentenció el mayor.

—Pero... no creo que lo hayan mandado si está fingiendo.

—Es un buen actor—. Lo miró desafiante al chico que seguía tocando su pancita, en señal de que le dolía. —Vuelve a clases.

El menor le sacó la lengua.

—Yo si le creo, pobre niño—. Con una de sus delicadas manos, acarició el cabello oscuro del jovencito. Vio con malicia al Kurosaki. Ya era el colmo. —Hay que atenderlo.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia una ventana.

—Solamente atiendo enfermos.

Los otros lo miraron perplejos. ¿Cómo que no va a atenderlo?

—Pero... ¿qué hacemos con él?

Ahora miró hacia su mujer.

—Ya te lo dije, lo mandamos a su escuela—. El niño hace un rato que dejó de quejarse y de tocarse la panza. Definitivamente parecía que estaba bien. —¿Tenías algún examen?

El chico inhaló y exhaló. Ya no tenía sentido seguir con alguien tan cascarrabias.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es algo más complicado—. Sentado pero con la cabeza baja, comenzó a hablar más bajo. —Toda la escuela se enteró que me gusta la chica más popular y no puedo enfrentarme a eso. Ni siquiera pude mirarla, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue fingir que me sentía enfermo para poder irme a casa. No pensé que me mandarían a una clínica.

—Pensaste muy mal.

—¡Ichigo!—. Le llamó la atención la joven enfermera. —Es un chico que sufre de amor. Es algo entendible todo lo que hizo—. Le levantó la cabeza al niño, para que la mirara. —Te comprendo más de lo que piensas pero no puedes ocultarte siempre. Tienes que volver y enfrentar todo con fuerza.

—Así es. Dudo que crean que tengas dolor de estómago de por vida—. Se rio.

—¡Volveré a la escuela pero solamente para no aguantar a un cretino como usted!—. Gritó el chico levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes hablarle a Orihime. —Excepto usted, señorita, es muy dulce. ¡Pero no entiendo qué hace con ese ogro!

—¡No vuelvas a menos que sea de vida o muerte!—. Le gritó el profesional antes de que el estudiante cruzara la puerta. Mientras, la señora Kurosaki veía con una sonrisa sincera a su marido. Al fin y al cabo había hecho que volviera a clases. Inclusive si es con ese carácter suyo.

—Llamaré para que vengan por él.

Su último paciente se retrasó más de lo que hubiesen querido. Faltaba poco para el almuerzo y querían tomarse un largo receso para ello. Antes de que dieran por cancelado el turno, apareció una madre con un bebé en brazos. Por supuesto, a quien atenderían sería al bebé para darle una vacuna importante en su calendario.

Estaban los cuatro en el consultorio. Ichigo preparando todo, el bebé mirándolo y las mujeres charlando.

—Es un bebé muy hermoso—. Dijo sonriente. —Me recuerda a mi hijo.

—Ah, no sabía que tenían un hijo—. Dijo la mujer con el chiquillo en brazos. —¿Qué edad tiene?

—Kazui tiene cinco meses.

—¿Cinco meses y tú ya dejas que ella venga a trabajar?—. Esta vez le habló al hombre.

—Me insistió.

—Ay, deberías haberlo visto—. La mujer reía al recordar. Todas las enfermeras que pasaron durante el tiempo que me ausenté, lo odiaban. Ichigo no puede trabajar con nadie más que conmigo, es un hecho.

—Son tal para cual.

Aunque nadie lo vio, el médico se sonrojó un poco.

La única persona tranquila durante la inyección, fue justamente el que la administró. Lógicamente, el bebé lloró mucho, era de esperarse. La madre, al ver el dolor por el que pasaba su hijito, también comenzó a llorar pero no era algo que sorprendía. Muchos padres lloran en momentos así y por eso le pareció que la compañía de Orihime le haría bien. Gran error. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mujer estaba sollozando como una niña. Era una mezcla entre el dolor del chiquito y el hecho de extrañar a su hijo. Era el consultorio de los locos. En poco minutos, la situación se calmó con una madre pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento y por haber llegado tan tarde y acortarles el tiempo para poder ir a su hogar.

En el instante en que se fueron, él suspiró.

—Seguramente Yuzu nos está esperando para almorzar—. Abrazó a la frágil y delicada chica que tenía al lado.

Así, abrazados, se fueron. Claro, dejando un cartel de que volverían más tarde. Si es que lo hacían.

—Espero que Kazui no haya molestado mucho.

—Claro que no. Es un buen chico.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo! Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo porque parece ser más largo de lo que pensé jaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	6. Romeo y Julieta

**Hola! Me tardé más de lo que pensaba pero creo que abajo de todo me explico un poco mejor. No quiero entretener al principio.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Romeo y Julieta fue escrita por William Shakespeare.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Romeo y Julieta**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki había comenzado el día con dolor de cabeza. Era lunes en la mañana y la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare la cual era, probablemente, una de sus obras favoritas. Se había prometido a si mismo leer un poco menos de la mitad pero su afición pudo más y terminó leyéndolo todo al punto de desvelarse en la madrugada. Era temprano ahora y se arrepentía de no dormir cuando debía.

.

.

.

Orihime Inoue había comenzado su día con una sonrisa. El domingo a la noche había ido a la cama temprano y con una sensación de tranquilidad después de haber visto "Romeo + Julieta" en la televisión. Jamás le habían interesado las historias de Shakespeare ni mucho menos pero a sus oídos llegó el rumor de que en su escuela harían una obra de teatro basada en esa historia de amor. Debido a esto no pudo evitar conocer más sobre el tema y esa transmisión había sido su perdición. Durante toda la película no vio a Leonardo DiCaprio sino a su amor eterno: Kurosaki Ichigo.

 _¿Podría ser el mejor Romeo de todos?_

.

.

.

Después de un receso para almorzar, los alumnos aguardaron a la profesora de Artes Dramáticas: Yoruichi Shihouin quien era, sin duda alguna, toda una profesional en cuanto a drama se refiere. Había llegado con un libro en la mano el cual arrojó impulsivamente hacia Keigo quien casi lo tira por la sorpresa.

—¡Dígame!—. Exclamó. —¿Qué obra es la que sostiene en sus manos?

El chico miró incrédulo a la morena de grandes atributos pero después vio el título del libro. "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare. La tapa era blanda y los colores que la adornaban eran blanco y rojo. Parecía un libro delicado.

—Es "Romeo y Julieta", profesora.

—¿Y? ¿Sabe de qué trata?—. Le interrogó con feroces ojos.

—Es sobre... ellos—. Dijo señalando el libro. —Se enamoran y... se mueren, ¿no?—. Esto último lo dijo mirando a Mizuiro. Este le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pobre, Asano, pobre—. Desaprobando totalmente dirigió su mirada al resto de la clase. —¿Alguien tiene un mejor resumen en su cabeza?

Orihime estaba a punto de levantar la mano hasta que se dio cuenta que no sabía muy bien donde quedaba Verona Beach. _Tal vez la película no era tan exacta al libro_. Pero entonces, de la nada, Kurosaki levantó su mano derecha. ¿Él sabía la historia o también estuvo viendo la televisión ayer?

—A ver, Kurosaki.

—La historia ocurre en el siglo XV en Verona. Romeo y Julieta son dos adolescentes que se enamoran perdidamente durante un baile a pesar de que pertenecen a las familias Montesco y Capuleto, respectivamente, quienes se odian profundamente—. Estuvo serio durante su explicación hasta que recordó lo que dijo su amigo sobre la historia, lo cual lo hizo reír un poco. —Claro que al final se mueren pero es un poco más trágico y pasional de lo que podría explicar. En realidad, todos piensan que conocen la historia pero nadie la siente realmente por lo que las palabras terminan siendo... vacías.

Hubo un silencio torrencial en la clase. ¿Había sido el siempre amargado Ichigo el que habló? ¿Desde cuándo era tan apasionado? La que estaba totalmente absorta era Inoue quien, desde el momento en que el chico comenzó a hablar, cayó en una fascinación absoluta. Si antes su admiración por él era a un nivel superior a nueve mil, ahora estaba en nivel Dios. —Definitivamente es el mejor Romeo de todos—. Pensó. Por otro lado, Yoruichi estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Muy bien, Kurosaki—. Le dijo. —¡Ahora presten atención! En unos meses vamos a representar "Romeo y Julieta" para la escuela y los padres que deseen asistir—. Los quejidos no tardaron en llegar. —¡No empiecen! Esto va a ocurrir quieran o no y por suerte... —. Su mirada amarilla se posó en Ichigo. —Ya tenemos a nuestro Romeo.

—¿Qué? No, yo no puedo...

—¿Mencioné que el que no participe de alguna forma va a tener que venir en verano?—. Comentó como si fuera lo más liviano del mundo. El pelinaranja suspiró con resignación. "Maldito Shakespeare", pensaron todos los alumnos de la clase. —¡Bien!—. Exclamó la profesora emocionada. —Mañana durante el almuerzo serán las audiciones.

—¿Y sino vamos?—. Preguntó un alumno.

—Los buscaré.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer la suerte que tengo—. Se dijo a si mismo el Kurosaki antes de tirarse de golpe a su cama. Tenía que representar a Romeo, el protagonista y la idea simplemente no le parecía bien. Él no era el indicado para semejante papel, dudaba que le fuera bien. Estaría más cómodo con un papel como el de Fray Lorenzo o inclusive Teobaldo. Si bien decidió que ya debía levantarse de una vez, no podía y no porque estuviera cómodo sino porque se quería quedar pensando. Obviamente no tenía opción de cambiar el personaje y no podía simplemente renunciar ya que la idea de tener que soportar a su maestra en el verano le aterraba. También pensó en la escena final: sí, su personaje muere pero también debe besar a Julieta. El beso final para la escena final. Con solo pensarlo sentía que se mareaba. Por supuesto no se olvidaba de que hay más escenas de ese estilo en la obra original pero, por alguna razón, en las representaciones teatrales (sobretodo escolares) siempre dejan solamente el último beso. Bueno, no es de sorprender, es una obra larga y hacerla completa serían más de cuatro horas.

Un mensaje le llegó a su smartphone. Era Rukia: "Hey, Romeo", adjuntaba también una carita que lloraba de la risa. Era el colmo.

—¡Hermano, a cenar!—. Le gritó Yuzu desde abajo.

 _Probablemente no habría tal beso._

.

.

.

—Romeo, Romeo—. Inoue había estado al menos una hora con la misma línea (si es que se le podía decir línea) probando diferentes voces para saber cual usaría mañana en la audición. Estaba completamente nerviosa pero decidida a ser Julieta, quería estar junto a su Kurosaki. No sabía si se le daba bien la actuación pero al menos quería darle un intento. —Tal vez si pruebo con una voz más aguda... ¿o será mejor grave?—. El ruido de su estómago la agarró desprevenida y entonces se fijó en el reloj de pared. Había pasado la hora donde normalmente come pero estaba tan emocionada con respecto a la obra que se olvidó totalmente de que tenía hambre, lo cual era algo sorprendente.

Antes de poder dirigirse a la cocina, decidió darle un vistazo a Instagram. La mayoría de las fotos que encontraba por ahí eran de sus amigos, a todas les daba "like", por supuesto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada: no había ni una foto de Ichigo. Él normalmente no publica mucho allí pero cuando lo hace, a Orihime le da vueltas el corazón, espera un poco, le da "like" y le comenta algo en la foto. Por supuesto que espera para no lucir como una acosadora o algo así. Estaba a punto de cerrar la aplicación cuando vio una selfie que subió Rukia junto a su novio, Renji. Estaban besándose, lo cual le pareció a la chica bastante atrevido pero muy romántico también.

Beso. ¡Romeo y Julieta se dan un beso! Eso quiere decir que si a ella le llegan a dar el papel... los colores se le subieron a la cara con solo pensar en besar a su Kurosaki-kun en frente de todos. Aunque tal vez la profesora se saltee esa parte, ya que sería un poco vergonzoso y nadie querría hacerlo. Decepcionante si ella es Julieta, perfecto si Julieta es otra compañera, aún así quiso pensar en positivo.

 _Probablemente haya un beso._

.

.

.

Yoruichi llegó al auditorio con su almuerzo en la mano y lista para ver a los aspirantes. La sonrisa en su rostro podía demostrar lo extasiada que se encontraba respecto a la obra y esperaba poder ver a varios alumnos pero si eso no sucedía, tomaría medidas drásticas. Siempre quiso interpretar una obra de Shakespeare en la escuela y aunque todos los años pedía permiso para hacerlo, solo este año tuvo luz verde. El show debía salir perfecto y para que esto sucediera necesitaba buenos actores, especialmente necesitaba una buena Julieta. La primera en entrar fue Tatsuki.

—Oh, Romeo, Romeo... —. Su voz era tan monótona que daba un poco de lástima.

—Arisawa, con esa actitud no voy a convocarte—. Le dijo.

—Es justamente lo que estoy buscando, profesora—. La otra exhaló lentamente. Iba a ser una larga jornada.

—Puedes ayudar con la escenografía—. Le decía mientras hacía señas con la mano para que se fuera. —Llama a la próxima.

—¡Romeo, Romeo!—. Era esta vez Nelliel quien, con una sobreactuación y falsas lágrimas, decía su parte. En el rostro de la profesora se pudo notar disconformidad. No la había dejado sorda de casualidad.

—¡Siguiente!

—... —. Orihime había ido con mucho entusiasmo y rápidez hacia el escenario, casi tropezando con uno de los tres escalones y en cuando estuvo en su lugar, las palabras simplemente no salían. Toda su practica no había dado realmente frutos. Le resultó tan sencillo con el espejo pero tan complicado ahora frente a la profesora. Sentía un eterno escalofrío en su cuerpo y no lograba ni moverse ni hablar. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

La mujer negó reiteradas veces con lástima. —Esperaba mucho más de una chica tan expresiva, Orihime. _Siguiente._

La chica bajó las escaleras con tristeza y supo que no tendría ni siquiera un lugar como extra. La próxima en llegar al escenario fue Rukia, quien saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa. Unos segundos después, cerró sus ojos violáceos y enseguida empezó con su actuación.

—Romeo, Romeo—. Su voz era la de una joven enamorada y desesperada por este amor. —¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas al nombre de tus padres? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame y no me detendré por Capuleto.

Antes de que Rukia terminara con su parte, Inoue ya se había ido del auditorio. No tuvo la oportunidad de saber la opinión de su docente.

.

.

.

El lunes temprano, en el aula de nuestros personajes, había un cartel que la profesora de Artes Dramáticas había colgado. Ahí estaban los papeles o las funciones de cada uno de los estudiantes. Por supuesto, Ichigo era Romeo pero Julieta...

—¡Kuchiki, felicidades!—. Se escuchó. La pelinegra estaba contenta con su papel, a pesar de que no le encantaba la idea de participar con su amargado amigo. Mientras, la pelinaranja vio con una alegría fingida el triunfo de su compañera. O sea, estaba contenta por ella pero por otro lado quería ese papel con todas sus ganas. Estaba decepcionada de si misma. Si, eso. Decepción.

A ella le tocaba la iluminación.

No sabía bien qué hacer al respecto. Se suponía que debía felicitar a Rukia pero no quería, no estaba "lista" para eso. Tenía ganas de lloriquear un poco, calmarse y pensar que no es nada importante ese papel de Julieta, que Kurosaki no se iba a enamorar de la chica que actuara y que la iba a pasar bien detrás de escena con sus amigos y compañeros. _Detrás de escena_... suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde todo estaban, felicitando a la protagonista. Esta la observó y le sonrió con nerviosismo. ¡Claro, estaba aterrada por ser la más importante de la obra!

—¡Lo harás muy bien, Kuchiki-san!—. Le aseguró. —Espero con ansias verte.

Esto último era verdad. Orihime no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, debía apoyar a su amiga sin importar. Rukia no tiene la culpa de ser tan buen actriz y ella ser tan... bueno, ella.

—En realidad no estoy tan segura... —. Esta vez, sonrió con sinceridad. —Tengo miedo de que no se vuelva a repetir lo que sea que hice en la audición.

—¡Lo que hiciste fue mostrar tu talento!

Por supuesto, la azabache se sonrojó. No era un rubor furioso, como los que le agarraban con Abarai al principio de su relación. No. Este sonrojo era de modestia pura y un bello tinte rosado que resaltaba su belleza.

 _¿Podría ser la mejor Julieta de todas?_

.

.

.

El primer ensayo no fue en realidad un ensayo. La maestra se encargó de reunir a todos para que supieran lo que ella esperaba de su versión de Romeo y Julieta. Entregó dos tipos de guiones: uno era para los encargados de la producción y otros para los actores. Ichigo le dio una leída rápida al suyo, para asegurarse de que no iba a ser nada embarazoso frente a todo el mundo. Todo estaba normal y bastante parecido al libro original hasta que...

 _"Julieta besa a Romeo en la escena final"._

—¿¡Qué significa esto!?—. Fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. —¿Voy a tener que besar a Rukia? ¡Qué horror!

—¡Ey!

—Quiero decir... —. Aclaró su garganta y sus pensamientos. —No puedo besarla, es mi amiga y soy amigo de su novio. Sería rarísimo.

—No vas a besar a Rukia—. Le dijo la de cabellos morados, haciendo que el molesto muchacho se tranquilizara. —Besarás a Julieta.

...

—¡Es la misma mierda!

—¡Kurosaki!—. Gritó Yoruichi Shihouin, con todos los demás estudiante callados, viendo probablemente la pelea del siglo. —¡Cierra esa boca o pasarás el día en detención!

Con su ceño más fruncido que nunca, bufó. No había caso en discutir con ella, después de todo se iba a hacer todo a su gusto. "Esto es una tiranía", pensó.

—Mañana comienzan los verdaderos ensayos. Quiero que todos hayan leído el texto para el mediodía—. Comenzó a explicar la superior mientras miraba a sus alumnos, uno por uno. —Tenemos dos meses.

—¿¡Qué!?—. Gritó la mayoría, mientras algunos solo hicieron sonidos, denotando su sorpresa. Era muy poco tiempo, según ellos.

—No se preocupen, lo van a hacer bien y... —. Arrastrando la última palabra. —Si eso no pasa, al menos sabrán que hicieron algo. Será una buena anécdota.

Todos pero todos se quedaron viéndola.

—¡Ya pónganse a trabajar! Si mañana no están a la altura de Broadway, no se molesten en venir—. Con los gritos haciendo eco, se fue de la sala. Ya estaba harta de esos chiquillos.

—Espero que no lo diga en serio—. Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba a Keigo y Mizuiro jugando con las espadas de utilería, como si fuera una escena de Star Wars.

—¿Esos dos consiguieron un papel en la obra?—. Acercándose a su compañero, Kuchiki tenía una cara de "no puede ser verdad".

—Sorprendentemente, si—. Suspiró el otro. —Mizuiro es Benvolio y Keigo es Mercutio. Pero he de decir que estoy más sorprendido con Chad—. Señaló a su gran (literalmente) amigo quien estaba solo en una silla, viendo cómo los idiotas de sus compañeros pierden el tiempo. Él trataba de repasar el guión cuando el ruido no lo distraía. —Le tocó ser Fray Lorenzo, un personaje que habla mucho. Debe haber impresionado mucho a la profesora.

—No hay duda que si—. Instintivamente, la chica miró para todos lados. —¿Dónde está Inoue?

—Allá, con los de producción—. Señaló una parte alejada, ahí había mucha gente leyendo todos el guión y dando ideas para las distintas áreas. Si se miraba con atención, se podía observar a la siempre alegre chica que, a decir verdad, parecía un poco perdida. —Creo que es parte de la iluminación.

—¿Iluminación? Si ella es perfecta para esta obra. ¿Qué habrá pasado?—. Miró a las representaciones de Mercutio y Benvolio, quienes estaban riéndose de un vídeo de YouTube. —Quiero decir, si ellos pudieron conseguir algo, Inoue podría haber sido Julieta inclusive.

—Sería mejor Julieta que tú—. Ichigo lo dijo entre dientes pero el oído de la pequeña mujer lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Ya sé que te gusta pero tampoco exageres—. Con malicia y una carcajada elegante, dejó completamente solo con sus pensamientos al muchacho. Se dirigió a Chad para avisarle que todos podrían ensayar un poco.

—Idiota.

Completamente sonrojado, Kurosaki Ichigo imaginó a Inoue Orihime vestida de Julieta.

 _¿Sería la mejor Julieta de todas?_

.

.

.

En la lujosa residencia Kuchiki solo se encontraban los hermanos. Byakuya estaba sentado en un gran sofá, con un guión en las manos y, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, estaba la hermosa azabache tratando de recordar las líneas. No estaba usando el guión pero en una mesa cercana tenía una hoja con ayuditas.

—Estoy lista, nii-sama—. Juntó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y aclaró suavemente su garganta. —¡Ay, dios! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes las manos cruzadas?—. Con su voz dramatizada y exagerando un poco más sus movimientos. El siempre serio Byakuya primero leyó su "parte" en su mente, por supuesto que no iba a decir eso. ¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea hacerle caso? —Tu turno.

Como si el timbre intentara ayudarlo, este sonó. Como no había sirvientes en ese momento disponibles, fue la joven quien decidió abrir la puerta. Rogaba que no fuera Renji pues sabía que no sería algo tan agradable para los presentes. Todo estuvo más que bien cuando vio a su gran amiga Inoue. Claro, con su bella sonrisa que la caracteriza.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa—. Le respondió cordialmente, haciéndola pasar. Mientras cerraba la puerta, le preguntó. —¿Qué te trae aquí a esta hora?

—Estaba por aquí y se me ocurrió pasar—. Mintió. Su idea era en realidad hablar sobre la obra, quería saber su opinión de todo. "Todo", para ella, es igual al beso final. Las dos se dirigieron a la sala donde hasta hace un rato estaban los dos hermanos "ensayando" y encontró el lugar vacío. Había escapado para poder librarse de todo ello. La chica suspiró. —¿Estaba ensayando?

—Algo así. Quería que nii-sama me ayudara pero se escapó antes de poder decir una palabra—. Agarró el guión que dejó el hombre. —He notado que no tienes ningún papel. Bueno—. Rodó sus ojos, tratando de cambiar lo que dijo. —Ya sabes, actuando.

—Durante la audición me quedé muda. Por eso no conseguí ningún papel—. Con su carita demostrando tristeza, se sentó de golpe en el sofá. Se había sentido muy inútil ese día.

—¿Qué papel querías?

Los enormes ojos de Orihime solamente se quedaron quietos observándola. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Se dará cuenta? Tal vez no y, además, ya no tiene tanta importancia. _Al fin y al cabo ella no conseguirá el papel que quiere._

— _Julieta._

—Ah, por Ichigo—. Se rio al ver lo asustada que lucía su amiga. —No es algo difícil de notar.

Teniendo aún el guión en sus manos, comenzó a buscar. Cuando encontró lo que le pareció una buena línea, se lo pasó a la pelinaranja.

—Lee eso.

Orihime exhaló.

—Padre, a trueque de no casarme con Paris, mandadme que me arroje de lo alto de una torre, que recorra un camino infestado por bandoleros... —. Tomó aire para respirar, su voz era fuerte y demandante, la voz de una joven que se enfrenta a su progenitor. Se sentía libre y animada, nada que ver a ese nudo que tuvo antes. —... que habite y duerma entre sierpes y osos, o en un cementerio entre huesos humanos, que crujan por la noche, y amarillas calaveras, o enterradme con un cadáver reciente.

Rukia sonreía y esto tranquilizó a la otra.

—Todo lo haré, por terrible que sea, antes de ser infiel al juramento que hice a Romeo.

Silencio por unos segundos. Pequeños aplausos después.

—Te cedo mi papel.

Sorpresa total en la cara de la voluptuosa muchacha.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Supongo que tendré que decirle a la profesora mañana pero si, te doy el papel de Julieta—. Le guiñó el ojo. —Seguro vas a sacarle más provecho que yo.

 _¿Será que tendrá la oportunidad de ser la mejor Julieta de todas?_

.

.

.

En la clínica Kurosaki, completamente vacía, Mizuiro e Ichigo estaban practicando sus respectivos papeles. Los dos estaban sentados y enfrentados, cerca había dos tazas de café. Pensaban quedarse hasta tarde con esto, ya que no tenían tanto tiempo para una obra tan larga. Esto les preocupaba así que decidieron juntarse. Keigo estaba ausente porque decía que tenía cosas que hacer. Los otros pensaron que su amigo sería ese hazmerreír que toda obra escolar necesita.

—¿Volvemos a repetirlo?—. Dijo el muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Tosió un par de veces en el medio. Debía cuidar mejor de su voz.

—Claro—. El ceño fruncido del otro se fue cuando bebió un poco de café.

No tardaron mucho en meterse en personaje. Era una escena que al pelinaranja le costaba mucho.

—Déjate de pensar en ella.

Era Benvolvio quien comenzaba, le seguía Romeo enamorado perdidamente. Capaz era esto lo que le costaba a nuestro protagonista.

—Enséñame a dejar de pensar—. Hasta ahí todo bien.

—Hazte libre. Fíjate en otras—. Personalmente, el tranquilo muchacho no tenía ningún problema con su papel. Le parecía correcto y no aspiraba a más. Por lo tanto, sentía cierta empatía por su amigo, ya que es el protagonista sin siquiera pedirlo. Es chistoso, una vez que responde algo en clase y le sale todo esto. Muy chistoso.

—Así brillará más y más su hermosura. Con el negro antifaz resalta más la... —. Exhaló con pesadez, mucha pesadez. —No puedo decir esto y pensar en Rukia. Es una estupidez.

El otro no pudo evitar reír. No tanto, para que no se enoje el gruñón.

—¿Y por qué tienes que pensar en Kuchiki?

—Por su papel. Yo soy Romeo y ella Julieta—. Diciéndole lo más obvio del mundo.

—Entiendo eso pero no es necesario—. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, para poder ayudarlo. —Puedes pensar en alguien más, en otra Julieta. La que te haga sentir cómodo.

—¿Cualquiera?

—Cualquiera—. Volvieron ambos a sus guiones. Volverían a hacerlo. —Déjate de pensar en ella.

—Enséñame a dejar de pensar.

—Hazte libre. Fíjate en otras.

Sin poder siquiera meditarlo bien, Ichigo comenzó a pensar en Orihime. Si, justo como había hecho anteriormente. Era la primera imagen que le pasaba por la cabeza, es más, podría casi asegurar que era la única imagen. Ella como Julieta. Ella.

—Así brillará más y más su hermosura. Con el negro antifaz resalta más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió—. Si antes de recitar esa parte pensaba que teniendo a su dulce compañera en mente, podría llegar a funcionar, ahora pensaba que podía aquí mismo hacer toda la obra completa. —La beldad más perfecta que yo viera sólo sería un libro donde leer que era mayor la perfección de mi adorada—. Con lo más complicado fuera, se limitó a un tono soberbio que decidió usar cuando Romeo no estuviera hablando de su enamorada. —¡Adiós! No sabes enseñarme a olvidar.

Sin dejar de sonreír, era el turno de Mizuiro. No iba a preguntarle pero deseaba saber en quién había pensado.

—Me comprometo a destruir tu opinión.

Siguieron hasta que ya no podían más. Ichigo no volvió a equivocarse o echarse para atrás.

.

.

.

—No, no puede ser Julieta—. Era temprano a la mañana y era ya casi la quinta vez que Yoruichi se lo repetía a la Kuchiki.

—Yo misma se lo estoy cediendo, ¿cuál es el problema?—. Ella misma se sentía un poco insoportable de insistir tanto pero debía hacerlo.

—El problema es que Inoue no dijo ni una palabra cuando estuvo audicionando. No puedo tener a alguien así en el escenario.

—Pero... pero—. Ya estaba colmando la paciencia de la morena, quien estaba revisando el vestuario que le habían prestado. Algunos atuendos iban a necesitar un poco más de ayuda que otros. —Pude comprobar a Inoue y es muy buena. Además, ¿quién será Julieta ahora?

Sin quitar sus ojos amarillentos de la ropa, señaló a Riruka. Esto sorprendió a la azabache, no recordaba haberla visto en la fila para ser la protagonista. Sí recordaba que le habían dado el papel de Ama de Julieta. No le había prestado nada de atención.

—No le di un mejor papel ni el protagónico solamente porque llegó tarde—. Lo dijo cómo si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de su alumna.

—Si ella llega a cambiar de opinión, ¿podría dejar que Inoue sea Julieta?

—No creo que eso pase pero está bien, te doy el gusto—. La miró a los ojos. —A cambio, no me hables en todo el día.

Rukia bufó.

—Claro.

Fue entonces a donde estaba su amiga. Orihime estaba arreglando algunas luces. No era un trabajo que le agradaba, sobretodo porque la electricidad le da cierto miedo. Estaba confiada en que pronto dejaría de hacer esos trabajos y podría concentrarse en el papel de sus sueños.

—Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

—¿Cuál es la mala?—. No esperaba que hubiese dos noticias, sinceramente.

—Le dieron el papel a Riruka Dokugamine—. Esto desanimó completamente a la hermosa mujer, quien tenía todas sus esperanzas en que su amiga convenciera a la docente.

—La buena es que si ella renuncia, tú tendrás el papel—. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro de niña, como si eso fuera muy fácil.

—¿Cómo va a pasar eso?— La sonrisa dulce se convirtió en una maliciosa.

—Con un poco de ayuda del héroe, ¿no te parece?—. Se volteó y le gritó a su siempre malhumorado amigo. —¡Oye, Romeo, las doncellas te necesitan!

El plan de Kuchiki Rukia tenía que dar resultado.

Kurosaki aceptó ser la carnada aunque no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba todo esto. Suponía que la novia del Abarai jamás le diría. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle a Riruka que se verían los dos después de clases en una cafetería para nada popular de la zona. Aunque la chica trató de usar sus tácticas tsundere, no pudo decirle que no al bombón que tenía enfrente.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Los actores hicieron lo suyo durante casi toda la tarde. Era miércoles y no tenía nada extracurricular y si fuera así, sabían que tenía un permiso especial. Volvamos a pensarlo, tenían solo dos meses para algo tan complicado. La última escena de esa tarde era de Chad, Fray Lorenzo.

La tercera escena.

—Adiós. Dame la mano. Buenas noches—. Trataba de poner un tono benevolente pero con poca emoción. Soberbio.

En el momento que dijo la palabra "noches", todos agarraron sus pertenencias y salieron disparados a la salida. Ya nadie deseaba quedarse. La profesora les gritó que todos debían saberse a la perfección las escenas que se vieron hoy, inclusive las partes que no le correspondían, para poder ayudarse mutuamente.

Tanto Rukia como Orihime vieron que Riruka se fue rápido a su casa, probablemente a cambiarse de atuendo. En media hora iba a "encontrarse" con el pelinaranja, claro, esa era la versión que la de cabellos fucsias tenía. No era precisamente así.

.

.

.

La cafetería poco popular era exactamente así pues no había un alma ahí. La única persona, además del hombre que atiende, era la Dokugamine. Llegó inclusive más temprano de lo que pensaban. La veían desde afuera.

—No estoy segura si esto es lo correcto.

—No es como si la fuéramos a golpear, solo venimos a convencerla—. La azabache inclinó un poco su cabeza, tratando de ver a su víctima un poco mejor. —Eso creo.

Ambas entraron y directamente se sentaron frente a la chica, quien estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oigan, no es como si me importara, pero tengo una cita—. Fue contundente y simple.

La carcajada que largó la pequeña muchacha, se escuchó en toda la cafetería.

—Nosotras somos tu cita—. En ese momento, la otra chica la saludó con la mano. La sorprendida Riruka no estaba muy segura de qué se trataba esto pero lo único que quería era marcharse pronto. —Así es, Romeo te engañó pero no lo culpes, no estaba muy enterado de la situación y podrás comprender que no podía decirle que no a estas dos hermosuras aquí presentes.

—¿Qué quieren?

La azabache golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

—¡Renuncia al papel, niña!

La cabeza de la acosada iba a mil y su ceño se frunció como nunca. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, no comprendiendo bien todo.

—¡Pero, pero, el papel era tuyo! ¿Renunciaste y ahora lo quieres recuperar?

—Es para mi—. Por primera vez, la suave voz de Inoue se escuchó. Las otras dos mujeres la observaron.

—No voy a renunciar solamente porque quieren. Yo me gané esto—. Sentenció con firmeza. Por un momento, Kuchiki pensó en usar la fuerza bruta.

—¡Ella tiene que ser Julieta!—. Gritó.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sí!—. Esta vez, fueron ambas las que alzaron la voz.

—Lo entendería si tuvieran una explicación más normal, como... no sé—. Divagó. —Si te gustara Ichigo o algo así y no quieres que nadie más lo sea.

Dio en el blanco.

—Así que... hipotéticamente hablando—. Tratando a las palabras con cuidado, la que hablaba era la inseparable compañera de Ichigo. —Si Inoue te dijera algo así, ¿le darías el papel?

—Claro.

Rukia miró a la hermosa pelinaranja, animándola.

—Estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun—. Apenas abrió la boca al decirlo, por lo que no la escucharon. Se quedaron viéndola, esperando que volviera a hablar.

—No se oyó.

—Estoy... —. Inspiró con fuerza. —¡Estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun! ¡Locamente enamorada de él! ¡¿Con eso es suficiente?!—. Sus bellos ojos estaban brillosos, como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar.

Las otras personas presentes, inclusive el empleado de la cafetería solitaria, se quedaron estupefactas. Jamás esperaron esa reacción. Riruka sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía.

Al decir esto, se levantó de su asiento. Iba a volver a casa después de haber tenido la peor cita de su vida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a renunciar?

Ella asintió.

—Rómpete una pierna—. Fue lo último que dijo.

Al estar las dos solas, la primera en hablar fue Rukia.

—Jamás lo habías dicho así, ¿no?—. En referencia a su confesión.

—No—. Se quedaron en silencio, no porque no supieran qué decir, si no porque estaban pensando, especialmente Orihime. —¿Crees que podré actuar en compañía de Kurosaki-kun?

La lamparita se le prendió a la de ojos violáceos.

—Ven a mi casa mañana a las siete.

.

.

.

Jueves.

Cuando Ichigo se estaba por ir a su casa, lo detuvo Ishida, quien participaba en la obra como Paris. No pensaba verlo ahora y esperaba que no le dijera que la profesora lo llamaba. Ese día no habían ensayado nada porque debían dejar trabajar a los de producción. Si los actores estaban en el medio, se iba a hacer más difícil poner todo en su lugar.

—Tienes una nueva Julieta.

—¿Otra vez?—. Muchos cambios en poco tiempo, definitivamente no era algo que le gustaba. —¿Quién es?

—Inoue-san.

Chan. El corazón de Ichigo pegó un salto. La chica que pensaba cuando hablaba del personaje de Julieta. Si, justamente ella. ¿Iba a ser mejor o peor al sentirse avergonzado? Pronto lo descubriría.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, nuestra atención debe posarse en Kuchiki Rukia, quien pasaba por ahí. Los saludó a ambos y se fue. En la salida de la escuela, estaba Abarai Renji con lentes de sol puestos.

Cuando su novia estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bajó su estatura para poder darle un pequeño beso.

Él en estos momentos no era estudiante, había abandonado eso para dedicarse a trabajar y pasar tiempo con la chica de sus sueños. Para él, era un buen plan.

—Renji, te necesito—. Fue lo primero que le dijo.

—¿Ah, si?—. Una sonrisa atrevida y pervertida se asomó.

—No, no de esa forma—. La sonrisa desapareció abruptamente. —Vayamos a mi casa y te explico en el camino.

Iba a ser una larga caminata.

.

.

.

Orihime, Renji y Rukia estaban en el cuarto de ésta última. Le había indicado a Renji que se siente en una silla estratégicamente colocada enfrentada a la nueva Julieta. Le dio el guión y le señaló una parte, que lo diga cuando le dijera que todo estaba listo. Cuando pensaban que todo era normal, la azabache sacó una máscara de papel con la cara de Ichigo. Si. Así como se lee.

—¿Cómo conseguiste eso?—. Cuestionó su pareja cuando se puso el objeto en el rostro.

—Alguien me debía un favor—. Juntó sus manos y decidió comenzar con todo. —Renji va a ayudarte a practicar. Trata de imaginar que es Ichigo y practica esas líneas.

—¿Yo qué hago?

—Nada, solamente no hables.

—¡Romeo!¡Romeo! ¡Oh... —. Miró a su amiga, está le levantó su pulgar, indicando que todo iba bien. —Si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones! Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Romeo.

Los dos la aplaudieron.

—Aww, es bastante romántico—. Dijo el pelirrojo, todavía con la máscara puesta para después mirar a su chica. —Rukia, ven y dame un beso.

—Primero quítate eso.

Inoue rio, totalmente risueña. Estaba feliz de ver cómo sus amigos la ayudaban con algo así. Era afortunada.

—Vayamos a la escena donde se conocen. Solamente dí tus líneas.

Mañana sería el día en que verdaderamente practicaría con Ichigo. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero más confiada que antes gracias a las prácticas. Cuando ya habían hecho las escenas más importantes y el abuso a Renji pasó su límite, decidieron descansar. La invitada se ofreció a buscar algo fresco para beber, aunque la hermana de Byakuya quiso detenerla, diciéndole que no era necesario.

—Sabes... —. El chico de los tatuajes estaba releyendo el guión, ya no debía usar esa maldita máscara extraña. —Hubieses sido una buena Julieta.

La chica se sentó arriba de él, acariciando sus cabellos.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que yo soy la Julieta original?

Ambos se sonrieron y acercaron aún más sus rostros.

—Pero debo ayudar a esos dos. Me necesitan—. Se separó de él.

—Es buena en su papel.

— _Es la mejor de todas._

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido para aquellos que participaban en la obra. No quedaba mucho tiempo pero tenían esperanzas en que darían un buen espectáculo. Orihime le había demostrado a su profesora que era una buena actriz... bueno, que al menos no se quedaba tildada en el medio del escenario y, por supuesto, no le aterraba hacer las escenas con Ichigo. En realidad, le parecía genial, se divertían mucho juntos.

El problema es que siempre estaba alguien más presente. Esto lo notó Yoruichi.

—Detente, amigo Mercutio—. Era Ichigo (aka Romeo) quien hablaba, era la escena de la pelea. Mercutio es Keigo y Teobaldo, el contrincante, es Shinji Hirako, orgulloso de su papel.

—Adelante, hidalgo. Enseñadme ese dije—. Fue lo que dijo el castaño. Antes de que siquiera pudieran batirse en el ficticio duelo, el grito de la mayor se escuchó hasta el infinito.

—¡Quite, Asano, quite!¡Enseñadme ese quite!—. Hizo un quejido, que era costumbre cuando se trataba de líneas incorrectas. —Practicamos esta escena cuarenta veces y siempre dices una palabra nueva. ¡Lo dices mal otra vez y te veo en el verano!

—¡No, en el verano no!—. Suplicó. —¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?

—Ni muerta escucho otra vez esto. ¡Terminamos por hoy!

Con una advertencia de muerte (o castigo, depende cómo se vea), Keigo se fue rápido para no volver a escuchar a su profesora gritarle. Decidió prestarle un poco más de atención a lo que su personaje dice.

Despacio y para nada apurados, se estaban por marchar los demás actores, entre ellos, Ichigo y Orihime. Yoruichi los vio.

—¡Ustedes dos!—. Llamó su atención. —Vengan.

La pareja fue para esperarse algún tipo de reprimenda o algo parecido.

—Necesito que practiquen sus escenas solos.

—Creo que no entiendo—. El pelinaranja habló, frunciendo su ceño. —¿En qué diferencia a lo que hacemos aquí?

—Será más íntimo. No olviden que interpretan a una de las parejas más populares de la ficción—. La morena lo vio sonrojarse, sonaba diferente en la mente de un adolescente. —No sean tontos, no les estoy pidiendo que hagan la escena del beso—. Se dibujó una sonrisa. —A menos que quieran, claro.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

La propuesta de la chica.

.

.

.

¿Por qué debía ser todo tan incómodo? Habían llegado hace unos minutos, con esa tonta excusa de la profesora de que debían ensayar en privado solos. Solamente harían una escena, ni más ni menos. Cuando decidieron practicar y se vieron a los ojos, ambos pensaron en la escena final. Esa escena que todavía no habían tocado. En la obra original, los personajes se besan más de una vez, tienen una relación más íntima pero esto normalmente es cambiado en las obras escolares, dándole más potencia al beso final. Yoruichi dijo que no tocaría esa escena hasta el día del estreno, que no quería hacerlos pasar más presión. Que lo aprendieran por su cuenta y ya verían el resultado.

—¡Romeo!—. Sonriente, enamorada, enamorada de verdad de él.

—¡Alma mía!—. Era él, con la mirada dulce.

—¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?

Sus labios. Le prestó atención a sus labios. No faltaba mucho tiempo para probarlos y eso lo estaba volviendo un poco loco. No en un mal sentido... ¿hay un buen sentido para estar loco? Esperaba con todas las ganas de que si, de que lo hay porque es exactamente cómo se siente. Puede aguantarse cuando están todos en la sala viéndolos pero ahora no había nadie.

Estaban solos.

Romeo y Julieta.

Julieta y Romeo.

Ichigo y Orihime.

Orihime e Ichigo.

—A las nueve.

Qué hermosa sonrisa.

—No faltará—. La belleza de la chica no se comparaba a nada que haya visto antes, era especial y única. —Las horas se me harán siglos hasta...

No paró por motu proprio. Paró en seco. Demasiado pero no porque se equivocó o se olvidó una de las líneas que tanto ha estado practicando. No.

De la nada, sin siquiera prevenirlo, él la paró, la calló.

La besó.

No fue un beso romántico, fue inclusive infantil. Solamente puso sus labios contra los de ella y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Ella, en cambio, los abrió más que nunca. El contacto no duró más que cinco segundos.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno se animaba hablar, fue tan repentino.

—Sentía que debía pasar antes de que lo hicieramos frente a todo el mundo—. Razonó.

—Creo... creo que tienes razón—. Arrastraba las palabras, intentando estabilizarse. —Un beso no está mal.

—Claro, solo uno—. Sonrió con nervios. —Justo como en la obra.

—Si—. Una risa falsa se notaba en ambos. Cuando terminaron de reír, se tiraron a los brazos del otro. Se besaron con mucha pasión, con la pasión de una obra de Shakaspeare. Ella abrazaba su cuello y él su cintura. Como si fueran los verdaderos personajes, se sentían en Verona.

 _Si, justo como la obra._

Estaban listos.

.

.

.

El día de la obra llegó y todos estaban nerviosos, inclusive los que el día anterior decían estar bien. Con sus trajes del siglo XV puestos y sus líneas en la cabeza, debían dar lo mejor de sí. Familiares, amigos y vecinos fueron a verlos. El auditorio nunca había estado tan lleno. Ichigo había recibido un mensaje de Rukia diciendo que Renji había aceptado ir a verlos aunque odiaba tener que volver a su escuela. De verdad esa obra mueve corazones. Claro, no es de sorprender cuando se trata de una historia que se sigue interpretando después de tanto tiempo.

La obra transcurrió con normalidad y si, Keigo volvió a equivocarse un par de veces pero eso hizo reír a la gente. Supongo que eso le daba ciertos puntos extras.

—¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí?¿El Sol que sale ya por los balcones de Oriente?—. Era la famosa escena del balcón entre los protagonistas. —Sal, hermoso Sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la Luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquiera ninfa de tu coro.

En cada momento que la pareja salía, el ambiente se tornaba romántico. Los enamorados agarraban la mano de la persona que aman y todo era perfecto. Un amor joven se representaba, el amor más puro que se podría tener con la inocencia que contaban los personajes.

Con un intervalo de unos quince minutos, más que nada para estirar las piernas, todo salió bien, sin nada que preocuparse. Romeo ya estaba muerto y era la escena final que se esperaba. Todos estaban emocionados por terminar con esto de una vez. Juraban no volver a permitir que una idea como ésta salga.

En la escena solo estaban Ichigo y Orihime. Él estaba fingiendo estar muerto, obviamente, con una copa cerca. Ella lo sostenía y lo tenía en su regazo, completamente conmovida.

—Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte—. Agarra el objeto, totalmente vacío. —¡Cruel, no me dejó ni una gota que beber! Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará—. Primero acarició suavemente la boca de su compañero y después, con delicadeza, se acercó a ellos. Dándole un profundo beso, sellando el amor eterno de Julieta. Había sido tan dulce como los otros besos "de prueba" que habían hecho. Cuando el beso le pareció lo suficientemente largo, lo cortó. Siguiendo al pie de la letra, agarró la daga y antes de clavársela, dio sus últimas palabras. —¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero!

Y se mató (no de verdad, claro), cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Con ambos muertos, el desenlace estaba allí.

—Triste historia es la de Julieta y Romeo.

Aplausos se escuchaban y ya habían cerrado la cortina. Los protagonistas se miraron con alegría porque ya había terminado todo. Los aplausos seguían, también las insistencias de que los actores debían ir a saludar pero a ellos no les interesaba tanto.

Antes de volver a salir, se besaron una vez más pero no como los personajes que habían interpretado.

No, este beso sincero y tierno había sido un beso entre Ichigo y Orihime.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Me duele la cabeza de tanto jaja**

 **He estado muy bloqueada con esta historia a pesar de que me gustó mucho y me dio mucha gracia las cosas que se me ocurrían. Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido OoC. Decidí no meter tanto de la historia original y dejarla en segundo plano porque es una historia que todos conocemos y quería enfocarme en otras cosas.**

 **Por cierto, al fin pude escribir con otros personajes! Me encantó poder escribir sobre Rukia, es hermosa. Y los que no salieron mucho, que son varios, no se preocupen porque van a estar en otros capítulos. Este fue el de prueba jaja**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y la buena onda. Espero verlos antes!**

 **Bye.**


	7. Coincidencias

**Hola! Espero que esto sea de su agrado, me gustó mucho escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. El fragmento que uso en el capítulo fue escrito por Jane Austen.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Coincidencias**

* * *

Trabajar en una biblioteca no es precisamente algo emocionante para Kurosaki Ichigo, es más bien algo tranquilo. Con la tecnología al alcance de todos, los libros de papel están volviéndose cada vez menos usados así que no es sorpresa que un día de semana, inclusive después de una jornada escolar, haya pocas personas. Todo estaba silencioso, como era de esperarse y si se llegaba a hacer algún ruido, seguramente se iba a escuchar en todo el edificio.

Era una biblioteca grande. Sus techos eran muy altos, ya que debían albergar unos estantes llenos de libros de toda clase y tamaño. Las paredes eran blancas pero eso no era lo importante, ni se notaba debido a la cantidad de ejemplares que eran los verdaderos adornos del lugar, era lo que gustaba. Había mesas largas de mármol, perfectas para aquel que quisiera sentarse a disfrutar de su lectura pero eran tantas que lo hacía ver un poco más solitario.

El trabajo de Ichigo es encargarse de los libros que se llevan y devuelven y cargar todos esos datos al sistema. No era nada complicado y debía ejercer pocas veces en el día. En su escritorio había solamente una computadora y un libro que él mismo está leyendo. Es sobre mitos y leyendas de Japón. Al lado de su lugar de trabajo, había un carro con algunos libros. Cuando éste se llenaba, era su turno de llevarlos a los lugares que correspondían. Para eso faltaba bastante, inclusive se tarda unos días en llenarse. Eso no es un inconveniente porque tampoco se acaban las copias y nunca pasa que tiene que buscar un libro allí.

Es un buen trabajo el suyo.

—Disculpa, me llevo este libro—. Concentrado en su lectura e inquieto por la historia del Akaname*, no pudo prestar mucha atención a la voz dulce que recién habló pero no iba a pedirle que lo vuelva a repetir, ya sabía que ahí solo lo buscan cuando quieren llevarse un libro o devolverlo.

Se lo entregó en mano, era "1984" de George Orwell.

—¿Te lo llevas... o lo estás devolviendo?—. Frunció su ceño pero no por estar molesto ni nada, es que no sabía qué debía hacer. La chica, que ahora que podía verla bien era bastante linda, rió.

—Me lo llevo—. Sus grandes ojos y sus cabellos anaranjados la hacían ver adorable. Le dio su tarjeta para que pusiera en sus datos que se lo llevaba y, claro, que se comprometía a devolverlo antes de la fecha de vencimiento. Estas fechas variaban según el número de páginas como también si es un artículo nuevo y reclamado por varios. Con la tarjeta pudo ver que su nombre es Inoue Orihime y de verdad tenía un historial importante en la biblioteca. Se había llevado muchos libros ya y siempre los ha devuelto a tiempo. Inclusive la computadora afirmaba que era una persona responsable. Pero... no recuerda haberla visto antes. No recuerda haber cargado sus datos antes y aún así está todo allí. Revisando un poco, vio que sus horarios no coincidían. Parece que venía en turnos que no le tocaban, por lo tanto, era trabajo del otro bibliotecario. —¿Hay algún problema?—. Y es que se quedó un largo rato investigándola, tal vez demasiado y la mujer, que ya había pasado por esto varias veces, pensó que se estaba tardando más de lo usual. Cargó rápido el hecho de que este día y a esta hora se estaba llevando "1984". Le dio la tarjeta junto al libro y tratando de no ponerse rojo de vergüenza, le respondió que no, que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando la chica se marchó, suspiró aliviado. ¿Por qué de la nada le había interesado tanto saber de su persona? Eso no es algo que normalmente le pasa pero le llamó mucho la atención que haya leído tantos libros, eso y que parecía una joven amable. Capaz era un poco de las dos cosas. Guardó el libro de leyendas en su mochila, ya no tenía tantas ganas ahora. Recordó otra vez la obra maestra que se llevó esa tal Orihime y lo transportó a su adolescencia. En una clase de literatura, su profesor había mencionado esa lectura aunque no muchos prestaron atención. A él de verdad le interesó así que, al igual que Inoue, fue a la biblioteca para pedir este libro. Con esto, sus ganas de leer aumentaron y terminó visitando el edificio tanto que acabó trabajando ahí al hacerse amigo de la gente del lugar. Ahora es universitario así que esto le venía muy bien.

Se preguntaba si esa extraña conocida y él tienen más cosas en común. No puede fijarse en el sistema, ya que necesita los códigos de su tarjeta y no los tiene, de todas formas, ella volvería tarde o temprano para devolverlo y si no podía verla en ese momento, sería en otra ocasión porque, si es igual a su registro en la base de datos, no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo sin llevarse otro libro.

Regresó una semana y media después, un miércoles. Se ve que el de George Orwell lo devolvió fuera del turno del Kurosaki así que si, perdió esa oportunidad. Cuando la muchacha entró, sintió que todo se iluminó por su causa y, como notó sus ojos en ella, le dedicó una sonrisa, otra forma de saludarlo. Intentando no parecer un idiota, le respondió. La vio perderse entre los estantes, quería saber más de lo que leía. Si eran otros libros que ya leyó o si encontraba uno que no había leído. Desde la primera y última vez que la vio, había dejado de leer tanto en su horario laboral, para poder concentrarse en su llegada. No sabía por qué lo ponía tan ansioso. ¿Será que se está volviendo loco por estar siempre en la biblioteca, lugar que no visitan ni los fantasmas? Pensarlo seguramente no haría que se sintiera en calma.

Cuando la vio acercarse a su escritorio, ya se sentía completamente listo. Mientras simulaba cargar los datos, le daría una pequeña leída a su historial, buscando un título desconocido para su memoria de lector. El libro que la sonriente chica le dijo que llevaría era "El nombre de la rosa" de Umberto Eco, otro clásico.

Así que lo puso en su registro y antes de cerrarlo, observó rápidamente si había algo que le llamara la atención y, al encontrarlo, le dio el libro a quien tenía enfrente. La miró, esperando que se fuera, sin embargo, la chica habló.

—¿Lo has leído?—. Jamás pero jamás le han preguntado eso, ni siquiera le han pedido su opinión o recomendaciones. Es que la gente que va a ese tipo de lugares, es gente informada al respecto y tampoco son precisamente habladores. Estaba bastante sorprendido, tanto que se olvidó muy bien de qué estaba precisamente hablando. Una risita salió de los labios rosados. —La otra noche vi la película en Netflix y me gustó tanto que decidí leerlo.

Su carcajada hizo que el hombre volviera en si, estaba en un trance un poco extraño. Que si, Ichigo, calma, que has leído ese libro, que te encantó, vamos, cuéntale a la chica.

—El libro es mucho mejor, ya te vas a dar cuenta—. Quería darle un incentivo para que se pusiera a leer ya mismo pero tuvo que pensarlo un poco porque había pasado un tiempo desde que lo leyó. —Es más crítico y mucho más completo sobre la religión. Si te gustó la película, entonces a este lo vas a amar—. Le dijo señalando el objeto, que cuenta con varias páginas.

—¿Totalmente recomendado entonces?—. Sus ojos brillaron al escuchar cómo el joven hablaba con tanta sabiduría. No pensó encontrar a alguien así de su edad y mucho menos en ese lugar. Le gustaba.

—Totalmente recomendado.

Ya no tenía más conversación que hacerle, ya le contaría lo que le pareció cuando lo termine.

—Hasta luego—. Con la obra de Eco y la emoción por leerlo debido a las palabras del pelinaranja cuyo nombre le es totalmente desconocido, se encaminó a la salida. Se lo preguntará en otra ocasión.

Kurosaki, en vista de que Orihime ya se había ido, pensó en el título que revisó hace solo unos minutos. No se acordaba a la perfección así que trató de imaginar exactamente cómo se vería en la computadora, con las letras pixeladas y todo. Ciertas palabras se formaron.

AUSTEN JANE, PERSUASIÓN.

¿Jane Austen? No, ese no era, estaba completamente seguro que ese no era pero, por algún motivo, era el único nombre que recordaba. Encima que espía donde no debería, lo hace mal. Se maldice. No es que no le guste la autora (no va a negarlo, leyó "Orgullo y prejuicio" y le fascinó) pero no era la clase de lectura que precisaba en ese momento. Además, seguramente que es la clase de historia que su hermanita leería. Sintiéndose un poco tonto por su memoria, pensó que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el destino. ¿Será buena idea leerlo?

Ya que no había nadie, fue en busca de ese tal "Persuasión", no fue nada difícil de encontrar, es un experto en encontrar libros, mucha práctica. No tenía tantas páginas como creía.

"Su gloria era ser la esposa de un marino, pero debía pagar el precio de una constante alarma por pertenecer su esposo a aquella profesión que es, si fuese ello posible, más notable por sus virtudes domésticas que por su importancia nacional".

Ese era el fin del libro, ni más ni menos y tuvo que reconocer varias cosas después de ello.

Le encantó y esta vez en serio creyó que era el destino. No había duda que la chica tenía buen gusto y cada día le interesaba más. ¿Podrá ser que se interesa en alguien que solo conoce por sus gustos? ¿Sería superficial o es correcto? Superficial sería, supone, que solamente le guste por cómo se ve aunque no es ciego ni tonto y el hecho es que muy bonita. De todos modos, no es eso lo que le gusta, le gusta la persona maravillosa que se esconde detrás de esos títulos.

Tiene que hablarle, tiene que invitarla a salir ahora mismo. Pero como la vida es injusta, va a tener que esperar a que regrese.

Demonios, si el libro que se llevó es larguísimo. Va a faltar bastante para poder invitarla a salir. La espera no iba a ser fácil. Para que no lo tomara desprevenido, escribió en un pedazo de papel algo para darle a esa joven, lo tendría siempre en sus bolsillos. No sabe cuándo podría llegar a verla, no quiere perder su chance.

Era viernes y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el carro con los libros que devuelven está lleno. El asunto es que hace unos días muchos estudiantes de una escuela cercana habían llevado libros que hablaran de la Revolución Industrial. ¿La razón por la que fueron a la biblioteca en vez de buscar en páginas como Wikipedia? Su profesor se los prohibió, por lo que solamente aceptaría referencias de libros reales. Ya todos habían terminado con su trabajo así que, algo así como en avalancha, devolvieron lo que se llevaron. Sin ganas de hacerlo pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano debía, se levantó de su silla. ¿Por qué no se llenó cuando estaba el otro?

No tuvo que recordar siquiera en donde está la sección de historia (claro, llevaría todos esos primeros y luego se encargarían de los demás que quedaron amontonados) porque era la parte más vacía de la bibiloteca. Comenzó a colocarlos en su lugar, ni miraba la estantería, simplemente los ponía. Eran demasiados. Le faltaban unos cuantos cuando...

Del otro lado, escuchó una voz.

—Hola—. Casi estupefacto, vio que en un pequeño hueco, estaban sus grandes ojos grises. Era ella, era Orihime. Cuando menos lo pensaba, estaba ahí. Lo primero que hizo, fue darle (con cuidado de no mover libros) "El nombre de la rosa" que cabía perfectamente entre esos estantes que los separaban. —Me llamó la atención no verte y tampoco ver el carro donde están los libros. Te lo entrego en mano.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó.

Silencio para nada incómodo, él tuvo que bajarse unos centímetros para verla con atención y si, como pensaba, estaba sonriendo. Con el libro que le había entregado, supo que era momento de actuar. Agarró el papel que tenía guardado y, con mucha torpeza, lo metió en esa delicada edición de la obra de Eco sin que la chica se de cuenta. Volvió a dárselo ante la mirada confundida de Inoue.

—Abre la primera página—. Haciéndole caso total, pudo ver ese pedazo de papel escrito con marcador rojo.

"Quiero salir contigo. Te dejo mi número para cuando estés lista".

Tal cual como decía, su número de celular estaba allí pero algo más necesitaba saber.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—. Porque hasta ese entonces, no había tenido idea.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le dedicó la mirada más hermosa que había visto.

* * *

 ***Aclaraciones: El Akaname es un leyenda japonesa que cuenta, en pocas palabras, la historia de un demonio que puede llegar a vagar por tu baño y, si es así, te agarrará un pie con la boca. Encantador jaja.**

 **Eso es todo! He de decir que hay una parte de mi desea una continuación y tal vez lo haga (para no romper el esquema, haré un capítulo que se pueda leer como continuación al igual que como un capítulo individual) pero no en el próximo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chocolate

**Hola! Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, les agradezco de verdad. Bueno, noticias! He empezado ya con la universidad así que comprenderán si no actualizo tan seguido como lo suelo hacer. No se preocupen porque actualizaré en cuando pueda pero tampoco quiero apurarme y entregarles algo de poca calidad. Espero que sepan entender.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Chocolate**

* * *

No había duda que ese invierno era el más duro en mucho tiempo. Apenas había comenzado y ya las nevadas y las temperaturas ultra bajas eran cosa de todo el tiempo. Suponemos que esto es normal al día de hoy, los inviernos agresivos y los veranos furiosos en una ciudad tan grande y llena de vida como es Tokio que inclusive llegando la noche, seguía con personas yendo de aquí para allá. Personas que vuelven del trabajo, de la escuela en algunos casos o vuelven simplemente hacer las compras o de la casa de algún conocido. En realidad, no se podría abarcar todas las posibilidades de historias que hay, se podría decir que sin duda alguna es infinito.

Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en una pequeña historia. En un departamento donde convive una joven pareja aunque, en estos instantes, solamente hay una persona allí. Es él, Kurosaki Ichigo, quien con su ceño fruncido estaba terminando de lavar los platos. Con algunas ansias que no podía disimularse, estaba esperando a su novia, Inoue Orihime, que volviera de la universidad. Está estudiando gastronomía y por su trabajo ha debido tomar el turno de la noche. Estaría en casa en algunos minutos, pensaban ambos, solamente hay que esperar. Lo que lo ponía nervioso era el helado clima, no quería saber que la chica sufría a causa de esto. Deseaba tenerla pronto en casa para que estuviera abrigada. Estaba encantado con el hecho de que está estudiando lo que le gusta y se esfuerza pero... que llegue ya.

Con todo listo, se sentó en una silla, cuya ubicación está cercana a la puerta, y se puso a tontear con su smartphone, por las dudas si recibía algún mensaje. Abrió su aplicación menos favorita, Instagram, donde tiene 400 seguidores aunque simplemente sigue a 10. Amigos y familia. ¿Para qué la abrió si no le gusta para nada? Su chica había subido algunas historias y no quería perderse eso, le gustaba verlas. En una, mostraba su atuendo del día, parece que se la sacó en su trabajo en la panadería. En otra le había sacado una foto a unos edificios de Akihabara, probablemente esto lo hizo cuando se dirigía a su universidad. En la última estaba sonriendo en un "boomerang" junto a lo que parecía un plato de spaghettis caseros que ella misma preparó en su clase. El pelinaranja se rió al pensar que seguramente se comió eso. Sin ninguna historia más, miró la puerta en busca de una solución para esta desesperación.

—¡Estoy en casa!—. Estuvo tan absorto pensando en la nada que las palabras de la joven había sonado demasiado fuertes, al punto de casi asustarlo. Ella, completamente abrigada hasta entonces, comenzó a sacarse su gorro, bufanda y gran abrigo. Se sonrieron en cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Bienvenida.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue a la cocina. Orihime se sentó en el sofá, totalmente derrotada por su día. Salió de su boca un largo y pesado suspiro.

—¿Quieres que te caliente la lasagna que quedó?—. Era la voz de su novio desde la otra habitación, ya casi preparado para hacer lo que le preguntó.

—No, ya comí spaghetti que hice yo solita.

Una carcajada se pudo escuchar.

—Lo supuse—. Se fue de la cocina para entonces ir al lado de la mujer, quien lo miraba con cariño a pesar de mostrarse visiblemente cansada. Sentado a su lado, la abrazó con ganas y acercó su rostro al de ella. Al hacerlo, notó lo fría que estaba. —Estás congelada.

La besó para comprobar esto y, de paso, saboreaba sus labios. Que ya la extrañaba, que desde la mañana que no se besaban. Se separaron lentamente.

—Ya se me va a pasar, aquí está agradable—. Pero esto, señores, no era suficiente para él, claro que no.

—Creo que puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor—. Y si bien Inoue no entendió lo que dijo, no le quedó otra que esperar porque tampoco iba a hacerle cuestionarios justo ahora. ¿Qué era eso de lo que hablaba? Lo único que escuchaba de la cocina eran algunos ruidos, como si una cuchara chocara con una taza. Esto no le decía mucho, podría ser un té como podría ser cualquier otra cosa. —No voy a tardarme mucho—. Le gritó para que no se vaya a dormir en la espera.

La respuesta que la pelinaranja le dio fue una risita, claro que iba a aguantar pues le daba mucha curiosidad. En unos minutitos nada más llegó Ichigo con dos tazas (ambas tenían caritas sonrientes, idea de Orihime). Cuando dejó las tazas en la mesita que está frente al sofá, pudo comprobar que le había hecho chocolate.

Si, chocolate caliente. Su Ichigo haciéndole chocolate caliente, ¿podría haber algo más perfecto? Acurrucados juntos tomaron su bebida.

—Gracias—. Fue lo que le dijo con dulzura, luego le dio un beso con sabor a chocolate. Todo era chocolate esa noche.

—¿Aguantas un episodio?—. Ingresando en el servicio de Netflix, Kurosaki estaba listo para seguir con esa serie de ciencia ficción que han estado viendo estas últimas noches.

—¡Claro! Me muero por saber qué sigue.

Si bien estaba todo silencioso entre ellos (solo se escuchaban los actores estadounidenses y los efectos de sonido), no había nada de malo en eso, al contrario. Con ese chocolate hecho con afecto, cuyo humo se revoloteaba entre ellos, se podría afirmar que el amor está en el aire.

* * *

 **Si, lo sé, es corto jaja pero creo que era la idea, qué más se puede hacer referente? En fin, me agradó. Realmente me agrada la idea de que Orihime estudie una carrera (no es que me moleste que canónicamente no lo hace) pero es genial. Además, por favor, amor eterno al IchiHime millenial jaja me encanta! Me parece tan interesante y divertido.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y comenten si es así.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	9. La playa

**HOLA, ESTOY LISTA PARA QUE ME MATEN. Bueno, tal vez exagero pero no hay excusa para mi ausencia, perdón. De todas formas, les explico. Primero, la universidad fue todo un tema y lo peor fue darme cuenta que realmente no quería estudiar eso. Después estuve en una relación algunos meses, el problemita es que salió todo mal, me enamoré y bla bla. La frutillita del postre? Me tuve que operar y debido a eso no podía usar mi brazo.**

 **Otra vez, lamento el retraso y es entendible si no quieren ni dejar una review. De todas formas, disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **La playa**

* * *

Unos días de descanso era lo que necesitaba y no hay mejor lugar que la playa. Al fin tenía unos días de vacaciones y no quería perder ni un segundo, alejarse de la ciudad fue su mejor decisión. El sol pegaba fuerte pero la bella brisa marina refrescaba y la vista del mar lo tranquilizaba. Ichigo estaba recostado en la arena sobre una lona, fue lo primero que quiso hacer al llegar. En cambio, su esposa, decidió descansar un poco. ¿Quién más quiso ir a la playa? Un pequeño niño que estaba a su lado, con sus baldes y palitas, tratando de hacer un castillo de arena, con poco éxito. El niño no pasaba los cuatro años, tenía el mismo color de pelo que su padre mientras que su carita era la misma que su madre, exactamente los mismos ojos, exactamente la misma sonrisa. De todas formas, en ese instante no estaba sonriendo, pues se estaba cabreando un poco. ¿Cómo es que no puede hacer un castillito?

—Papá—. El hombre dejó de admirar el mar para concentrarse en ese llamado. Su primogénito estaba haciendo un leve pucherito. —No puedo hacer el castillo que quiero.

Kurosaki observó lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. No había dudas de por qué no salía bien.

—Tienes que usar arena húmeda, así no vas a conseguir nada—. Le dio hasta un poco de gracia. Se levantó viendo al chico, quien tenía un traje de baño de color verde, agarró su palita y su balde. —Vamos cerca de la orilla—. Cuando estuvieron en el lugar indicado, se sentaron en la arena, esto hizo que sus trajes de baño se ensuciaran un poco, pero no les era relevante. Kazui agarró arena con su palita y su papá lo hizo con sus manos, llenaron el balde hasta el tope.

—¿Por qué mamá no vino?—. Si hay una realidad en esta vida, es que este chiquillo no puede vivir sin su madre, que es entendible ya que _ella es un sol._

—Se cansó mucho con el viaje. Seguro despierta y viene directo a vernos—. Mientras él le explicaba, ya habían podido hacer un castillo. Claro que lo hicieron un poco más alejado del agua pero no cabía duda que pronto se desarmaría así que a Ichigo le parecía tonto decorarlo pero su hijo pensaba distinto. Puso algunos caracoles de mar, de distintas formas y colores.

—Yo no estoy cansado—. Dijo mientras terminaba de poner el último caracol que le quedaba.

—¡Qué fácil decirlo! Dormiste todo el viaje—. Le contestó chistosamente, desordenándole los cabellos de forma juguetona. Esto lo hizo reír. —¿Damos unas vueltas?

—¡Si!

El pelinaranja mayor había estado todo ese tiempo sentado, así que al levantarse, su retoño se le rio en la cara al ver que el traje de baño naranja que llevaba puesto tenía arena específicamente en su parte trasera. Cuando este lo notó, también se rio, no por la situación si no por esa risa infantil y dulce que escuchó. Ambos sonrientes, se agarraron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla lentamente. El sonido del mar solo era apabullado por la voz incesante del hijo de Orihime que parecía que no quería dejar de hablar con su padre y a este, por ahora, no le molestaba.

—¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?—. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa totalmente.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar. Disfruta de estos momentos porque después estoy seguro de que no vas a querer irte. Todavía no olvido nuestras últimas vacaciones—. En esa ocasión Kazui casi se aferra a la puerta del hotel donde se hospedaron, no quería volver a su rutinaria vida. Fue un momento vergonzoso para sus padres y temían que se volviera a repetir.

—¿Entonces cuándo?—. Otra vez la pregunta, nada podía hacerse. Suspiró.

—En quince días.

—¡Es mucho tiempo!

No pudo evitar reírse por la actitud del chico, además de su cara de sorpresa.

—Eso dices ahora.

El agua estaba fría pero sus pies ya se estaban acostumbrando, siguieron recorriendo un poco más pero ya les estaba dando mucho calor. No se habían alejado mucho del lugar donde dejaron la pala, el balde y el ya deshecho castillo junto a los caracoles. Era hora de meterse al mar, no era bueno el calor para el niño, a pesar de haberle puesto protector solar (algo importante). De todas formas, su cabecita seguro que ya estaba sufriendo por el calor. Todavía de la mano, se metieron despacio. Al tener el agua a su alcance, Ichigo agarró un poco y le tiró en el pelo al muchacho, para que se refresque. Luego repitió la acción consigo mismo.

—¿Ya aprendiste a nadar? Mamá me contó que empezaste a practicar pero no me contó si pudiste aprender.

Kazui se puso pensativo, como si tuviera que buscar en su lista de habilidades si se encontraba "nadar". —Si...

No se lo notaba convencido y, por supuesto, el Kurosaki no iba a correr el riesgo. Siguieron caminando a lo hondo pero cuando ya la marea estaba demasiado alta para el pequeño, su progenitor lo cargó en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué te casaste con mamá?—. No hace falta decir que el menor de la familia se encontraba en la edad de los "por qué", es Orihime la que tiene más paciencia en ese sentido y hasta ha encontrado formas divertidas para contestarle pero cuando se trataba del pelinaranja... bueno, era más sincero y aunque ama a su hijo más que a nadie en el mundo, puede ser bastante insistente con las preguntas.

—Porque la amo y ella a mi, ¿no te parece obvio?—. Las olas eran bastante tranquilas y el agua le llegaba al pecho, le pareció un buen lugar para quedarse siempre y cuando sostenga bien a su pequeño, que probablemente iba a seguir con sus preguntas. —Si quieres que volvamos a la orilla me dices.

El chiquito asintió.

Se quedaron quietos en el mar, que estaba perfecto. Las olas los llevaban un poco pero nada más, por suerte estaba en calma. Una pequeña ola dio de lleno en ellos y los hizo sonreír, inclusive les hizo probar un poco de agua.

—¡Está muy salada!—. Comentó el niño, casi en un grito infantil, mientras abrazó a su padre, teniéndolo aún más cerca. Era un genuino momento entre padre e hijo. A veces no podían compartir tantos momentos debido a su trabajo pero no hay dudas de que a pesar de todo son muy unidos, era otra de las razones por las que quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones, necesitaba estar con su familia. Todavía lo sostenía en brazos, esta vez con más fuerza. —Mami.

La pequeña voz captó toda su atención. ¿Quería a su madre? ¿Deberían volver? Una pena porque la playa está en uno de sus mejores días pero nada que hacerle.

—¿Qué? ¿Volvemos?

Rápido su cabecita negó varias veces. —No, no—. Señaló con su dedo hacia la orilla. —Es mamá.

Efectivamente, si observaba el lugar donde dejaron los juguetes de Kazui, se encontraba una voluptuosa mujer con un atrevido pero bonito bikini color amarillo, quedaba perfecto con su color de cabello e Ichigo pensó que era el hombre más afortunado del planeta. A decir verdad, él y su hijo aquí presente eran los más afortunados por tenerla. Desde lejos, ellas los saludó con una gran sonrisa, el descanso le vino de maravilla y no podía esperar para unírseles.

—¡Qué lejos están!—. Gritó para que escucharan al menos un poco. Metió sus pies ligeramente para comprobar su temperatura, estaba fría pero podría soportarlo. —¡Ya voy!

Una sonrisa entre boba y enamoradiza se posó en el rostro de Ichigo debido a su esposa, cada vez sentía que esa mujer lo atrapaba más y más. Cada día es increíblemente mágico gracias a ella, no imagina una vida sin ella. Realmente la ama.

Una risa burlona y la sonrisa de Kurosaki se borró, formando entonces una mueca. ¿Su propio hijo se burla de él? ¿A qué ha llegado?

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Te gusta mamá—. Dijo con una cara cómplice, como si nadie supiera que el único amor para el hombre es justamente esa pelinaranja que se acerca a ellos. El mayor no hizo más que suspirar sin remedio y reírse un poco. Su retoño es todo un caso.

Orihime nadó hasta donde estaban, no le costó mucho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su hijo se tiro a sus brazos, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. Ella lo atajó con dulzura y lo abrazó como solo una madre puede hacerlo, su esposo se les acercó, observando tal bella escena.

—Veo que se extrañaron bastante—. Fue lo único que dijo, tratando de no interrumpir totalmente. Con el chiquillo todavía en sus brazos, la ahora Kurosaki miró con ternura a su marido.

—A ti también te extrañé, Ichigo-kun—. Y eso definitivamente el corazón del pelinaranja dio de la nada un vuelco, es que ella es tan dulce, no puede con eso.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Pe-pero no lo digas así de la nada!—. Carcajadas y más carcajadas.

—¿Se divirtieron los dos?

—Papá me ayudó con mi castillo de arena y nadamos y... y...—. Como si se hubiese bloqueado, el pequeño no sabía bien como continuar. Su padre lo miraba expectante, su madre lo miraba con amor. —Y nos divertimos.

—¡Eso es genial!

La familia se quedó en el agua pero no por mucho tiempo más porque después de un rato, como normalmente puede suceder con un niño, ya se había aburrido por completo y esperaba deseoso volver a hacer castillos. Esto de alguna u otra forma era un alivio para los otros dos, tendrían un momento más tranquilo juntos. El día todavía estaba hermoso y querían seguir disfrutándolo hasta que sea la hora de la siesta, totalmente obligatorio para el chico. La pareja se sentó en la arena, relativamente cerca de su tesoro más preciado, que estaba juntando arena en su balde, para comenzar nuevos castillos. Le había tomado la mano después de todo. Qué buen tiempo para relajarse.

—¿Kazui te dio problemas?—. Lo dijo, por supuesto, sin dejar de prestarle atención a su muchacho.

—No, estuvo todo bastante tranquilo—. Pasó su brazo alrededor de su esposa, abrazándola con delicadeza. —Había olvidado algo sobre Kazui.

—¿Qué cosa?—. Aún abrazados, ella acercó un poco más su cuerpo y especialmente su cara. Le dio unos pequeños besos en la mejilla que lo hicieron sonreír tímidamente.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que se parece a ti.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Hice esto medio a las corridas a pesar de que tengo un par de cosas ya escritas. Sucede que esto lo escribí hoy de la nada y quería publicarlo como nunca. No es perfecto pero me gustó tener a Kazui.**

 **Gracias por leer. Publicaré más a menudo de aquí en más.**


	10. Conexión

**¡Sin reviews a la vista, capitán! Y tampoco estoy tan sorprendida, debido al tiempo que estuve ausente pero estoy más viva que nunca.**

 **En cuanto a este capítulo... es un tanto extraño en comparación a lo que vengo haciendo (al menos eso creo) e inclusive pensé que no iba a lograr nada con ello. Cuando era un proyecto en mi cuaderno se llamaba "Facebook", luego cambió a "Instagram" para hacerlo más actual y a último momento cambié el nombre porque no me parecía apropiado.**

 **Hay mucho que no me convence pero también siento que puse mucho esfuerzo. Ojalá sientan lo mismo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Para diferenciar las verdaderas charlas de los chats, a estos últimos he decidido ponerles comillas. Espero comprendan y que haga una lectura amena.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Conexión**

* * *

Domingo a la mañana. Bueno, no tan de mañana, ya era casi el mediodía pero si recién te levantas, es como si fuera de mañana. Este era el caso de Orihime. Se había ido a dormir relativamente temprano pero como se sentía tan cansada, durmió más de lo que suele hacer. La noche anterior se había perdido una fiesta de unos amigos para poder descansar. Estaba lista para los regaños por parte de su amiga Tatsuki, quien si asistió pero no le importaba en absoluto.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Cuando se acercó a la cocina, no sabía bien qué hacer... ¿desayunar o almorzar? Es muy tarde para lo primero pero es muy temprano para lo segundo. Además, hoy no tenía tantas ganas de cocinar. Le dio un vistazo a su refrigerador y no lo pensó mucho. Iba a combinar el desayuno con el almuerzo.

Su comida consistía en pizza con café.

La pizza había sobrado de ayer así que había que aprovecharla y el café... siempre es rico tomar café.

Con su "brunch" en la mesa, decidió empezar a comer mientras se mensajeaba con su amiga, quien recién despertaba después de una fiesta intensa.

"¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?"

"Genial. Deberías haber ido, todos se alocaron".

Adjunta un emoji llorando de la risa. Esta clase de emojis hacen sonreír a Inoue siempre que los ve. Le parecen adorables.

Su amiga siguió escribiendo.

"Subí fotos a Instagram".

Oh, claro. Es lo habitual hoy en día cuando hay algún acontecimiento, todo pasa y se ve en publicaciones o historias de Instagram. Le clavó el visto a su amiga para dirigirse a la aplicación y ver cómo había sido la fiesta sin ella. Justamente el primer post que vio fue el de arisawa_tatsuki. Eran al menos unas diez fotos, la mayoría estaban movidas. Esto se entendía perfectamente al ver la mesa llena de alcohol. Se ve que todo había sucedido en una terraza o algo parecido, ya que el fondo se veía bastante oscuro. Reconocía un par de caras, de otras fiestas, aunque no lograba recordar los nombres. ¡Todos estaban muy contentos! Cuando llegó a la última foto, vio un rostro que no parecía contento. En realidad, tenía el ceño fruncido pero eso hacía que ese misterioso joven de cabellos naranjas les resultase muy atractivo. ¿Quién sera? Se preguntó a si misma mientras le "daba corazón" al post de su amiga.

Volvió al chat y no lo dudó ni un segundo. La llamó.

—Tatsuki-chan, ¿estás ocupada?—. Del otro lado se escuchó un quejido. Lo más probable es que su amiga intentaba volver a dormir.

—No, ni siquiera me levanté—. La habitación de la azabache seguía totalmente oscura y lo único que deseaba era quedarse así todo el día. ¿Quién pudiera? —¿Por qué la llamada?

—Es sobre alguien de la fiesta, ¿quién es el chico de las fotos?

La cara de "wtf" de Arisawa no podía verse en su penumbrosa habitación. Había mucha gente ayer y le sacó fotos a todos.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica.

Una risita amigable se escuchó en la llamada telefónica. Claro, su amiga puede llegar a ser muy despistada pero así era ella.

—El chico con el ceño fruncido, de pelo naranja—. Dijo recordando perfectamente ese rostro, no podía olvidarlo y la curiosidad la estaba matando.

—Ah, si—. Contestó arrastrando las palabras un poco. —Se llama Ichigo. Es muy amigo de Sado, el grandote y yo lo conozco hace bastante pero realmente no tenemos mucha relación. Me cae bien de todas formas.

—Es lindo.

Al segundo de Orihime decir esto, una gran carcajada se escuchó de parte de su amiga. Se estaba partiendo de risa. Del otro lado, la chica de cabellos naranja no entendía del todo esa desesperada reacción. Cuando paró con todo el barullo, habló.

—¿En serio te parece lindo Ichigo?—. Inoue respondió con un "ajá". Fue suficiente. —Entonces háblale, lo tengo de seguidor en mi cuenta. Capaz podría pasar algo interesante, si es que me entiendes.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Orihime es una chica hermosa y encantadora pero... es complicada. No ha salido en mucho tiempo y dice que no le interesa nadie. Es sorprendente que se este interesando por alguien de una vez, aunque sea trate de un chico tan misterioso como Kurosaki Ichigo. De todas formas, funciona y seguro que a él podría llegar a gustarle una joven tan extraña pero dulce como su amiga. ¿Se formaría una buena pareja ahí? Esperemos que si.

—¿Crees que este bien que me acerque así? No me conoce —. Definitivamente quería hablarle, tener algún tipo de interacción pero no estaba segura de cómo debía ser en casos como estos. No había estado en esta situación antes.

—¡Claro, mujer! Si tienen amigos en común, será más fácil la charla. Anímate y, si no te importa... me gustaría volver a dormir.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Después hablamos.

Cortaron la llamada. Tomó un par de sorbos de su café y volvió a usar su celular. Volvió a abrir Instagram, usando el buscador tipeó "ichigo" y rápidamente la apareció la cuenta que buscaba: kurosaki-ichigo

 _ **arisawa_tatsuki y chad0 siguen a este usuario**_.

¿Cuál era el problemita?

 _ **Esta cuenta es privada.**_

Necesariamente debía pedirle una solicitud, o sea, debía seguirlo. Y ella que quería chusmear un poco antes. Pidió la solicitud correspondiente iba a tener que esperar a que el chico le quisiera aceptar. ¿Y si no le aceptaba? Oh, eso iba a arruinar completamente todo, inclusive podía llegar a pasar que Ichigo malentendiera todo y pensara que ese usuario con el nombre de "princessinoue" era una verdadera psicópata. Oh pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y cabe la posibilidad de que esté exagerando.

Sin más que pensar, siguió comiendo su pizza.

.

.

.

El sol pegaba fuerte en la habitación del Kurosaki y es que ya era pasado el mediodía de un día soleado. Deseaba seguir durmiendo pero no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo con ese calor encima. ¿Por qué fue tan tonto de olvidarse de bajar la persiana antes de irse a dormir? O, al menos, antes de irse a la fiesta. Se levantó, se desperezó y fue a cerrar la maldita persiana. Volvió a tirarse a la cama, no iba a levantarse realmente, no, no. La fiesta de ayer lo había matado, duró más de lo que pensó y no la pasó tan bien. No es que le cayeran mal los presentes, bueno, algunos si le caían mal pero el asunto es que se aburrió como un hongo. Todos hablaban de cosas que ni estaba enterado o de cosas que realmente no le interesaban así que no conversó con casi nadie. La música tampoco era de su estilo así que un punto menos para esa reunión. Lo único que le agradó de todo eso fue poder hablar con su amigo Chad, que hace rato que no se veían. Entre el trabajo y la universidad, era muy complicado verse, más que nada para eso fue a esa fiesta organizada por vaya saber quién.

Tratará de no quedarse tanto tiempo en la próxima fiesta.

Agarró su móvil y notó que tenía muchas notificaciones de la aplicación de Instagram. Abrió y vio las fotos que habían sacado y especialmente vio en las que aparecía. Qué espanto la cara de muerte que tenía. Se ve que realmente no tenía ganas de ir... y las fotos borrosas no ayudaban precisamente. Le dio gracia, de todas formas, ver a todos tan "alegres". Él no tomó más que un poco de cerveza pero quería estar bien para poder marcharse por su cuenta y no depender de sus amigos, como otros.

También notó una nueva solicitud. Parecía ser amiga de Sado y Tatsuki. Revisó un poco su perfil, es una chica bastante bonita y parece agradable. ¿Por qué quiere seguirlo? ¿Estaba en la fiesta ayer? No lo recuerda y mucho menos recuerda haberla visto en otra ocasión.

Bueno, ya fue.

.

.

.

El sonido de una notificación hizo que Orihime se levantara de golpe del sofá, había dejado su celular cargando mientras veía una serie. No quería ni ver el aparato porque la ponía nerviosa todo ese asunto del chico que ni conoce. Se preguntó si la notificación era de su parte. Vio la pantalla.

Eran dos notificaciones de Instagram.

 _ **kurosaki-ichigo ha aceptado su solicitud.**_

 _ **kurosaki-ichigo ha comenzado a seguirte.**_

Oh.

¡Oh! Eso es genial. Mejor de lo que imaginó. Sin dudarlo un segundo, decidió ver su perfil. No tenía muchas publicaciones, lo que hacía todo más fácil. Tenía algunas fotos en solitario, tal vez tomadas por amigos, donde se ve que no suele sonreír mucho. También tiene fotos con dos chicas más jóvenes que él, parecen ser sus hermanitas. ¡Qué lindo! La última publicación es de hace dos días. Es una selfie, en un lugar elegante, junto a una chica de cabello azabache. El post dice "últimos preparativos con rukia.k". ¿Últimos preparativos? El lugar parecía un salón de fiestas muy bonito... ¿será para una boda? Ay.

—No me digas que estás comprometido—. Dijo en voz alta como si el chico estuviese ahí mismo. ¿Cómo saber si esto es cierto? ¿Debería "stalkear" a esa chica? ¿Está bien eso? ¿O debería hablarle al mismo Ichigo? No quiere meterse en donde no la llaman pero...

 _ **Enviar mensaje.**_

Por alguna razón, mientras enviaba el mensaje, se arrepintió de no haber ido esa fiesta. Aunque, si de verdad va a casarse, dudó que su presencia podría haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión.

"Sé que es raro recibir un mensaje así pero... ¡Hola! Soy amiga de Tatsuki, no sé si la recuerdas".

No hace falta decir que tiró el celular dado vuelta al sofá, para no tener que ver nada, con miedo. Hasta quiso comerse las uñas de los nervios y cuando pensaba hacerlo, una notificación. Le respondió el mensaje, demasiado rápido, en realidad. O capaz solamente es su prejuicio, que le hace creer que él es el tipo de persona que no contesta nunca.

"Hola. Si, claro que la recuerdo. Creo que haber oído algo de ti".

El tema es que Orihime no sabía bien cómo empezar una charla con alguien que realmente no conoce, que solo ha visto en fotos y le pareció atractivo e interesante. ¿Cómo hace la gente normal? ¿Hay alguna frase de cabecera? No es momento para llamar a Tatsuki. Número uno, porque ya abrió el chat con este muchacho y número dos... porque su amiga debe estar en el quinto sueño.

"¿Cómo estás?".

Si, señores, así se le ocurrió comenzar porque, de todas formas, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Además no nos olvidemos que no tiene nada que perder.

"Un poco desorientado después de esa fiesta. Prometo no volver a ir por un tiempo largo".

Soltó una risita al pensar que en realidad es un joven muy gruñón. Volvió él a escribir algo.

"¿Y tú?".

.

.

.

Kurosaki se mantuvo bastante al pendiente de esa chica y ese chat al principio, tanto que se le quitó el sueño. Por lo tanto, quiso ir a tomar un poco de café, mientras seguía descubriendo por qué la amiga de Tatsuki le hablaba, obviamente no iba a decírselo directamente, no iba a ser grosero y además le parecía amigable. Quería seguir la charla.

Mientras calentaba el café, comprobó que le había respondido.

"¡Descansada totalmente! No fui a la fiesta de ayer, estuve durmiendo toda la noche". Después de eso, le mandó un emoji riendo. Era linda.

Pero... si no fue a la fiesta, ¿cómo es que lo conoce? Porque realmente creyó que la chica lo había conocido en esa tal fiesta y que no la recordaba o algo así, como había tanta gente. ¿Cómo sabe de su existencia? ¿Su amiga le contó? Si fuera así, ¿por qué le interesa él?

Bueno... tal vez si hay que indagar un poco en la situación.

"Creí que habías ido a la fiesta pero que yo no te recordaba".

Con eso capaz podría empezar a comentarle cómo fue que todo esto empezó, si bien ella fue la que dijo primera que toda la situación era rara. Dejó su móvil y se sirvió su café en su taza favorita. Estaba caliente, justo lo que necesitaba para despertarse un poco.

Tomó unos sorbos y...

—Sabe horrible.

Y recordó que no debe comprar café de mala calidad, mucho menos cuando lo que más necesita es una buena taza. Se va a tener que conformar con tomar un té, que no le parece para nada lo mismo. Esa tal Orihime no contestaba todavía, capaz tiene cosas que hacer, como todo el mundo. ¿Quién está tan atento a la tecnología? Bueno, muchos hoy en día, es cierto. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El mundo ya no es lo que él cree que es y conoce cada vez más personas que no solo lo usan permanentemente, si no que trabajan con esos dispositivos. Él ni loco, los que lo conocen lo suficiente sabe que no lo usa salvo que sea muy necesario.

Por hoy digamos que es una excepción. Por hoy.

"No, no fui. Solamente vi las fotos que publicó Tatsuki... y..."

¿Y?

No parecía que estuviese escribiendo. ¿Había algo que no podía decirle?

"Me llamaba la atención que estabas tan serio".

¿Eso era? ¿Su cara de muerte era tal que le llamó la atención lo suficiente para que le hablara? Debe fijarse más en si mismo la próxima vez. Por el lado de ella, le pareció que era una chica muy dulce y perspicaz.

.

.

.

¡Un poco más y la descubre! No pensó bien qué decirle. Si le decía toda la verdad, probablemente lo espantaría porque no es solo que le llamó la atención, también es que le pareció bastante atractivo. Si le decía eso, adiós a todas las posibilidades del mundo.

Igual quería la respuesta a lo que recién le había dicho, porque no podía simplemente cantar victoria. Espero con un poco de ansiedad encima.

"Así que tan mal me veía jaja".

¿Jaja?

¡Oh! Le causó gracia, eso es fenomenal. Mejor de lo que pensó. Le entró una nueva confianza que desconocía por completo, quería hablarle cada vez más, quería hacerlo reír aunque sea un poco más, aunque sea con sus tonterías.

"¡No te veías para nada mal! Tenías una onda muy cool". Adjuntó un emoji de carita sonriente y un poco sonrosada, para que quedara en claro que le parecía todo eso y más, por supuesto.

Como ya había terminado de comer, se quedó simplemente esperando cada respuesta de Ichigo, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. En realidad, no lo tenía, era un simple domingo. Ya mañana se trataría de un día diferente y no tendría tanto tiempo debido a su trabajo en la cafetería. Supone que su nueva amistad también trabaja. Le da curiosidad y solo quiere saberlo todo, sin darse cuenta de algo primordial.

No olvidaba aquella publicación que le dio más dudas que otra cosa, aquella donde su sueño de salir con ese muchacho se truncó bastante. No olvidaba que, si de verdad estaba comprometido, estaba mal de su parte coquetearle o al menos intentarlo. Él no mencionó nada hasta ahora.

"Si tú lo dices".

De verdad le parece muy cool. Tan cool que ya no sabía qué decirle pero, al ser él tan espectacular (según su visión), pudo encontrar un tema.

"Tú eres la que trabaja en la cafetería de Shinjuku, ¿no? Recuerdo que Tatsuki me habló de una chica así. Estuve pensándolo desde que hablamos".

Así que hay algo que sabe de su persona, ella de él no tiene idea. No recuerda haber oído algo pero tampoco es que tiene la mejor memoria de todas.

"¡Si, soy yo! Trabajo ahí hace unos años ya, haciendo de todo. Trabajo en la cocina más que nada pero también atiendo clientes y a veces llevo pedidos".

Tal parecía que el chico no estaba ocupado, contestando muy rápido.

"Me gustaría ir, para probar algo de lo que preparas".

El corazón de Orihime empezó a latir muy rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaba o algo similar pero no, claro que no, no es el mejor momento porque antes que nada, debe contestarle a ese bombón que quiere verla. De alguna u otra forma, _es eso lo que le dijo_.

"Si te parece bien a ti, claro".

Lo agregó como si lo primero que escribió le haya dado un poco de timidez.

"¡Claro que si!".

Quería incentivarlo un poco, tal vez lo necesitaba.

Aunque... ella también quiso agregar algo.

.

.

.

"Puedes venir con alguien... no sé, tu novia o algo así."

¿Qué? ¿Novia dice? ¿Por qué piensa que tiene novia? Si el hecho es que todo eso había sido porque quiere conocerla a ella, completamente a solas. Cabe la posibilidad de que él no está siendo del todo claro pero va a despejar todas las dudas.

"No tengo novia ni nada, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?".

No podía esperar a que le diera la respuesta. ¿Alguno de sus amigos le habrá dado información errónea?

"Oh, creí que la chica de la foto era tu novia".

La chica de la foto.

¿¡La chica de la foto!?

Antes muerto.

"No, esa es una amiga. Se va a casar en una semana y estoy ayudándola con todo".

Cuando lo dijo, se sintió más aliviado. No quería que ella pensara cosas que no son.

"Soy el padrino".

No tardó mucho la chica en responder, el mensaje se sentía efusivo.

"Qué genial... y qué romántico". Muchos emojis de corazones. _Muchos_.

Le dio algo de ternura. Se nota que es una buena persona.

"Yo ya estoy harto, siento que la preparación de la boda ha durado toda una vida".

Lo cierto es que hace un año comenzaron los preparativos e Ichigo fue el que más lo sufrió, especialmente porque Rukia iba de aquí para allá, inclusive cambiando los planes y volviéndolos a cambiar. Agradece que la boda será pronto y que por esta semana no va a necesitarlo más y podrá descansar de ella.

¿Será así?

El ruido de la cerradura de su puerta lo dejó un poco confundido.

Inoue había respondido mientras en su chat.

"Debe ser difícil para la novia especialmente, debes entenderla".

La confusión del Kurosaki se marchó cuando vio entrar justamente a Kuchiki Rukia, de quién estaba hablando. Traía lo que parecía un traje, capaz era el suyo. Cuando vio al joven, le pareció un poco extraño que justamente este con su celular, no es lo usual.

"Hablando de Roma". Escribió en el chat.

—Nunca entendí por qué tienes una copia de mis llaves—. Ni un saludo ni nada, firme y al pie en ese sentido.

—Porque soy tu mejor amiga y eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen—. Dejó el traje colgado en alguna parte de la casa. El hombre estaba sentado en sofá, atento a su móvil pero también a lo que la azabache le decía.

—Yo no tengo las llaves de tu departamento—. Le dijo.

—Y jamás las tendrás—. Se sentó a su lado, curiosa a lo que andaba haciendo. —¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué te importa?—. Ni pudo terminar esa frase que la mujer le agarró con rapidez el dispositivo. Que ni pudo bloquearlo para evitar que leyera ese chat que sentía que solo le pertenecía a él y a Orihime. Ahora su amiga sabía.

—No me digas que estás saliendo con esta chica—. Kuchiki no se detuvo mucho en lo que decían ellos, leyó un poco por encima los últimos mensajes. Le pareció mejor idea ver el perfil de esa chica. Vio un par de fotos donde se le veía sonriente y con algunas amigas, donde la mujer resaltaba entre todas. —Es muy bonita—. Estaba chusmeando absolutamente todo sobre ella, cada foto, mientras su amigo se resignaba a que estos son los amigos que le tocaron. Los ojos violetas se abrieron enormemente al ver una foto de "princessinoue" en la playa, el último verano. Era una bomba. —¡Ichigo, tienes que casarte con esta chica!

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

Cuando esto sucedió, pudo volver a agarrar su móvil. Debía contestar el mensaje.

"¿Te habló?"

"Vino en persona a molestarme, a mi casa. Ya siento que me está haciendo la vida imposible".

—Si no te casas tú, me caso yo. Soy capaz de dejar a Renji en el altar.

—Después de ese año de tortura, preferiría que no—. Tosió un poco. —Además, apenas la conozco.

—No seas lento, se nota que le interesas—. Diciendo lo obvio.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

Estaba a nada de golpearlo, de verdad. No lo hizo pero lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te preguntó por mi, quería estar segura de que no estás comprometido—. Pegó un suspiro alto, harta de la situación. —¡Es bastante obvio!

—Ya sabes que no estoy muy enterado en estos temas.

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en el bello rostro de la hermana de Byakuya.

—Pero se nota que te gusta.

.

.

.

Ya era lunes a la tarde, Inoue Orihime tenía que dejar un pedido y ya después podría irse a su casa. Estaba un poco cansada, había pasado toda la noche hablando con su nuevo interés amoroso. Pudieron conocerse mejor e inclusive fijaron el martes como fecha para verse, ya que les parecía raro hablar y hablar pero no verse. Por lo que el chico le contó, da clases de literatura en una escuela y aunque su horario le da libertad y podría haberla ido a ver el mismo lunes, no se les dio. Una de las razones por las que Rukia había aparecido sorprendentemente en la casa del pelinaranja era para recordarle que justo hoy era el último ensayo y que debía ir si o si. No le quedaba otra y se disculpó con su amiga virtual, ella entendió y agregó que lo importante es que iban a verse tarde o temprano.

"Ya dentro de nada iré a mi casa, estoy muerta". Escribió en el chat ya cuando el pedido había sido entregado.

Decidió volver a su casa tranquila, capaz hasta caminaría. Por alguna razón ya se sentía nerviosa de mañana, de ver a ese chico con el que habla hace muy poco pero con el que siente una conexión muy grande. ¿Y si en persona no resulta lo que ella creía que sería? ¿Si la conexión no la siente? Esa es una posibilidad y realmente la asusta, no quiere que el primer encuentro se torne incómodo, más de lo que seguramente será. Tampoco sabrá como acercarse a él, va a necesitar ayuda sobrehumana. Por otro lado, pensaba que no debía pensar tanto en eso ahora, _no es como si lo fuera a ver de inmediato_. Es mañana.

Caminaba entra la gente un poco perdida, miraba sus pies y cómo estos se movían. Por un momento le pareció escuchar a alguien que le hablaba pero no, no le prestó atención. Vio su celular, tratando de no matarse en el camino, claro.

"Eso es genial. Me gustaría hacer lo mismo pero estoy en el lugar de la recepción esperando a esta mujer".

Definitivamente es un gruñón, a ella le encantaría poder presenciar todos los detalles de una boda. Por lo que le contó, es todo muy elegante y en la misma recepción quieren decir sus votos, delante de toda su familia y sus amigos. Quieren que sea muy especial y seguro lo será.

"¡Ánimo! Será una gran boda y un gran recuerdo".

Cuando envió el mensaje, una voz la descolocó.

—¡Oye, te estoy llamando desde la otra cuadra!—. Sus ojos no entendían bien lo que veían, es como cuando ves a alguien que te resulta familiar pero no sabes de donde. Exactamente ese sentimiento. Era Rukia la que la estaba llamado y que, además, ahora estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa amistosa. Orihime todavía no recordaba bien en dónde la vio pero había una parte de su ser que la conocía, que sabía exactamente quién era. Pero como es educada, debe preguntar.

—¿Nos conocemos?—. La forma en que le habló le hace creer que ya se han visto, mínimo, aunque cuando la atacó con esa pregunta, la otra cambió su cara a una confundida.

—No me digas que Ichigo no te habló de mi, estoy segura que si—. Mentirosa, que si sabe que le habló de ella, si hasta revisó su perfil. Pero ahora, con el nombre del muchacho en la mente de Inoue, no le fue tan difícil entender de quién se trataba.

—¡La amiga que se va a casar!— Lo gritó como si hubiese descubierto la cura de una enfermedad mortal.

—¡Si, soy yo!—. Y la otra no se quedaba atrás. Se abrazaron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, cuando se soltaron, la pelinaranja volvió a hablar.

—Debe ser todo tan hermoso.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada que siento que en cualquier momento colapso!—. Ambas rieron, se podrían llevar más que bien. —Al fin me casaré con el hombre que amo hace años.

—¿Tantos años?—. Se sorprendió.

—Te sorprendería saber cuántos.

—Bueno, por ahora solo me sorprende el hecho de que te conocí en persona a ti antes que a Ichigo-kun—. Esto a Kuchiki le llamó la atención y ni pudo reírse.

—¿Todavía no se han visto? Pensé que si.

Orihime negó varias veces con su cabeza.

—Nos vamos a conocer mañana.

¿Mañana? Ah, no. A la novia de Abarai se le prendió la lamparita al momento de que la chica dijera eso. Iba a ser la celestina del encuentro, no cabía duda.

—¿Para qué esperar?

.

.

.

En la recepción había poca gente, tal vez muy poca. Además de Ichigo, estaba el novio dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Faltaban un par de personas pero, más importante, faltaba la novia. El lugar era muy hermoso, lleno de mesas y además un gran escenario, ya se sabía que habría algún que otro espectáculo. Nada de esta ceremonia iba a ser modesto, eso era un hecho y nadie lo duda.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu esposa?—. El que habló fue el padrino de la boda, dirigiéndose justamente al pelirrojo.

—Primero que nada, todavía no es mi esposa—. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en todos los cambios que en unos días habría, sería al fin su esposo. —Además, me mandó un mensaje. Dice que está muy cerca y que se retrasó porque se encontró con alguien.

—De todas formas falta gente.

Oh, si solo supiera con quién se encontró.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más porque lo del mensaje era totalmente cierto. Rukia llegó, observada por su novio. No tenía puesto su vestido para el casamiento, por obvias razones, se puso uno corto de color azul que usaba en su vida diaria. Aún así, él creía que se veía hermosa. Como siempre. Kurosaki no estaba prestando atención, por lo que no pudo ver que quien acompañaba a su amiga era nada más ni nada menos que Inoue Orihime. La había convencido a que venga al ensayo, solamente para poder ver al hombre y que después se podía ir tranquila, que no tiene que quedarse todo lo que dure. La pelinaranja se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, hasta que lo vio. _Era él_. Sentado mirando a la nada misma, con el ceño fruncido, con esa actitud de chico malo. _Era justo como lo imaginaba y mejor_.

—Oi, Ichigo—. Renji lo llamó y captó su atención. —¿La conoces?

Cuando volteó a ver de qué hablaba, se sorprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron y precisamente no supo qué hacer. Era totalmente una sorpresa, casi podría decirse que era lo que menos hubiese imaginado que pasaría, era el escenario menos probable. ¿Rukia ideó eso desde ayer o simplemente se dio? Eso no importaba ahora, no era relevante. _Era ella_. Caminando mientras deslumbra con su brillo, con sus ojos amigables y su sonrisa encantadora. _Era justo como la imaginaba y mejor_.

—Sí, la conozco.

Ella lo saludó desde lejos agitando la mano animadamente, él le correspondió pero su movimiento era mucho más lento, aún no comprendía nada. Detrás de ella, caminaba la novia. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se miraron profundamente a los ojos, como si ya se hubiesen visto. _Bueno, capaz en otra vida_. Ni siquiera sabían bien qué decirse. Lo habitual sería saludarse pero obviamente estas no eran circunstancias habituales. Alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

—¿Van a hablar o no?—. Quien rompió el hielo no fue ninguno de ellos, si no la azabache que trajo toda esta situación. Ellos la miraron y después se miraron de nuevo. Tenía razón.

—No van a querer hablar si estás mirándolos todo el tiempo—. Fue Renji el que agarró a la Kuchiki de los hombros y la dirigió a otra parte del salón. —Quedémonos acá a esperar a tu hermano.

La chica dijo algo así como que quería quedarse a ver qué pasaba con ellos pero no pudieron escucharla bien. Ahora, con un poco más de privacidad, se sintieron más cómodos.

—Hola—. Fue él quien comenzó. —No esperaba verte hoy.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba—. Se rió al decirlo, todo fue muy improvisado. —Pero me da gusto que nos veamos.

—A mi también—. Le sonrió. Oh, era demasiado para ella, no iba a poder soportarlo. Era perfecto. Le señaló unos asientos que estaban a un lado de donde se encontraban parados. —¿Nos sentamos?

—Claro.

Estaban un poco nerviosos por todo pero también se sentían bien. Muy bien. De alguna u otra forma debían agradecerle a Rukia al final. Ella estaba alejada con Abarai, se notaba un ambiente romántico entre ellos, esto podían notarlo todos, inclusive la pelinaranja que estaba más concentrada en su primer encuentro. Igual en esa situación, pudo observar a los otros dos. Orihime suspiró levemente cuando los vio, se habían tomado de la mano.

—Se ven muy bonitos juntos—. A pesar de que apenas los conocía (bueno, a él ni lo conoce), cree que son probablemente la pareja más bella que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Miró al Kurosaki con una gran sonrisa. —¿No te parece?

El chico en todo ese tiempo no dejó de mirarla, ¿qué le importa los novios? Ya los ve todos los días, estaba maravillado con ella y se preguntaba si no se daba cuenta de su mirada casi acosadora. Aún así, asintió con la cabeza.

—Pareciera que son el uno para el otro.

No mentía cuando decía esto, era la verdad más verdadera el hecho de que Rukia y Renji se aman con todas sus fuerzas y ha sido testigo de eso por mucho tiempo, aún en estos momentos cuando están cerca de cambiar su estatus legal. Aunque sea pelearan y discutieran, no pueden estar separados, eso los mataría. Pensó en ese entonces que sus amigos eran unos exagerados pero ha medida que penetra su mirar en la mujer que tiene a su lado se pregunta varias cosas y ya no ve como exagerado algunas cosas referidas al romance. Es más, hasta le gustaría poder sentir un poco de eso, entender más. Al mismo tiempo quiere saberlo todo sobre ella y quiere saber si ella quisiera también.

Le vuelve a sonreír, es la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que vio. Le corresponde, a pesar de que seguro es una sonrisa tan imperfecta como él. ¿Se puede atrever a hacer algún movimiento? Tiene que lanzarse tarde o temprano. Lo va a hacer.

Todavía se veían pero, disimuladamente, el joven acercó su mano a la de Inoue, muy despacio, temiendo que algo pasara. Ella lo sintió cuando el tacto ya era un hecho y sentía sus manos calientes. Hubo una leve caricia, como si le pidiera permiso para hacer todo esto. La chica no dejó su extremidad quieta, no, si no que también lo acarició suavemente. Se tomaron de las manos cuando ya no sabían qué hacer y así se quedaron.

La posibilidad de que esa fuera el comienzo de una relación era enorme.

Él se preguntaba, ahora, qué sería de su vida si de la nada ella desapareciera.

Ichigo se preguntaba qué sería de él sin Orihime.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **No voy a mentirles, dudo mucho que esto tenga una continuación pero si aparece en mi inspiración, denlo por hecho (conservando la idea de que sería un capítulo que se pueda leer sin haber leído este).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, agradecería algún comentario.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**


	11. Navidad

**Y se vino el capítulo de Navidad! No pensaba hacerlo pero se me ocurrió medio de la nada. Sinceramente no quería hacer tu típica historia con familia e hijos y bla bla. Quería algo más de pareja, por así decirlo. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, notese que hay varias aclaraciones jaja**

 **Mientras escribía creo que agregué cosas de mi vida, en partes. En fin. No los retengo más. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Navidad**

* * *

Todo sobre esa fecha trataba de lo mismo, los colores no variaban de dos o tres, las luces resplandecían por igual, los regalos estaban por todas estaban partes, los árboles estaban completamente adornados y las sonrisas más grandes que nunca. Es un hecho, la Navidad está más cerca que nunca inclusive en países orientales como Japón que de igual forma lo toman como una celebración.

Es un momento donde la familia es muy importante y verla es algo casi como obligatorio. Pero hay ocasiones donde, sencillamente, esto no puede ocurrir si estás bastante alejado en cuanto a distancia. Era justamente la situación que enfrentaban dos recién casados viviendo en Sapporo ***** , mientras que sus familias viven del otro lado del país. ¿Podrían hacerse un espacio y un momento para verlos? Capaz si en sus trabajos no los presionaran tanto o si su casa no estuviese llena de cajas de mudanza. En ese caso, sería más fácil pero no y a pesar de que todos los familiares entendieron que no podrán asistir se sienten un poco culpables. En realidad, lo que sienten es que hay algo extraño ya que nunca han pasado esa fecha lejos de ellos. Especialmente las últimas navidades donde ambas familias se juntaban. Fechas memorables.

Todo era muy distinto ahora.

La única familia que había eran ellos dos. La pequeña familia.

Era 24 de diciembre y la temperatura era la más baja de todas. Kurosaki Orihime ya se encontraba en su pequeño y acogedor departamento, que luce entre vacío y lleno ya que todo el piso estaba lleno de cajas pero no habían sacado casi nada de ellas, así que era todo raro. Estaba tomando chocolate caliente sentada en su gran sofá, esperando a que su esposo volviera. Como ya se comentó el departamento es pequeño y desde la sala de estar (donde ella está sentada) puede ver con comodidad la puerta de entrada. Solo quería verlo y calentarle chocolate. Hoy es un día especial y, por otro lado, no sabe lo que comerán en la noche, no es la mejor cocinera del mundo pero duda mucho que Kurosaki quiera cocinar. ¿Deberían comprar comida hecha? Mmm... ¿pero cuál? Se ha acostumbrado a que siempre alguien más haga comida casera y deliciosa. Ahora que están solos, se le complica bastante y al mismo tiempo no porque, digamos la verdad, no es que tienen una fiesta planeada. Pueden simplemente hacer lo que quieran y les sacaba un peso de encima. Pero... también quiere comer algo delicioso.

La Navidad es muy diferente cuando están ellos dos solos y recién lo nota. Será todo un reto, probablemente.

Terminó de tomar su chocolate y lo dejó cerca de una mesa. Volvió para sentarse al sofá pero se le ocurrió que hasta sería mejor dormir una pequeña siesta. Si, _pequeña_. La última vez que hizo eso durmió diez horas. Pero seguro su esposo la despertará cuando llegue. Se acostó y cuando estaba a nada de cerrar sus ojos, escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Era él. Observó su llegada: tenía un gran abrigo gris, una bufanda larga negra que le cubría la mitad de la cara y un gorro del mismo color. No llevaba guantes porque no le gustaban muchos los que le había comprado Orihime que eran temáticos de Gudetama *****. Parecía estar congelado, era divertido para ella. Cuando cerró la puerta, se quitó la bufanda.

—Vinimos en la peor época del año—. Se quejaba mientras se quitaba el gorro y luego su abrigo.

—¡La mejor época del año!—. La chica levantó sus brazos chistosamente, intentaba animarlo un poco. —Viniste más tarde de lo que pensé que vendrías.

—Tuvimos que adelantar algunas cosas—. Antes de siquiera sentarse. se acercó a la chica y le dio un pequeño. Ella lanzó una risita ya que los labios del joven estaban fríos a pesar de haberse protegido. De verdad hacía mucho frío. —¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—A la mañana hubo mucho trabajo pero al final el jefe nos dijo que podríamos todos irnos temprano—. Ahora ambos estaban sentados y mirándose habitualmente mientras conversaban. La muchacha trabaja en una casa de té como mesera. Le encanta ese lugar. —¡Y aquí estoy lista para celebrar Navidad!

—¿Tienes algo planeado?—. Verdaderamente él no pensaba que iban a hacer algo especial pero también recuerda que a ella le encanta todo eso de la Merry Christmas. A él... mmm... no tanto. Cuando era un niño era otra cosa, ahí realmente se entusiasmaba por el asunto pero ya ha crecido y solo quiere pasar una velada tranquila en casa.

—¡Pasar tiempo contigo!—. La hermosa sonrisa que le dio no puede ni describirla, se quedó casi sin habla por la dulzura de su mujer. No puede ser tan increíble. Sabe que no lo dice por decir, no. Es un sentimiento auténtico. —Aunque... —. De repente se puso un poco pensativa, tanto que inconscientemente se tapó la boca levemente con un par de dedos, como si quisiera retener su pensar. Decidió que sola no podía y que definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda del pelinaranja. —¿Qué podemos cenar?

—¿Cenar?—.¿Qué onda con esas preguntas tan temprano (según él) y en un día como este? Espera que no le pida que cocine o algo parecido porque hoy ni loco ni nada. —Primero me gustaría algo caliente.

Oh, claro, el chocolate. Estaban ambos sentados pero muy encimados y hasta desparramados así que la bella mujer no se levantó enseguida pero obvio que lo haría.

—¡Yo te preparo!—. Casi pega un salto cuando lo dijo pero aquello no pasó porque una suave mano la detuvo. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, su mirada se había ablandado. Se ve muy guapo cuando hace eso y eso, claro, solo lo hace con ella. —¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

Delicadamente la llevó a sentarse encima de él. Creo que es muy obvio lo que quiere.

—No quiero que prepares nada—. Comenzó a besarle la nuca, sabe que le da un cosquilleo agradable. Se conocen muy bien íntimamente. Los besos que parecían secos pronto se humedecieron e instantáneamente Orihime agarró la mano de su pareja con fuerza, luego se giró para enfrentarlo y sus labios se encontraron casi salvajemente. No se habían besado con esa intensidad desde... bueno, desde temprano a la mañana de ese mismo día. La pasión de los recién casados estaba intacta. No perdían la ocasión para darse unos que otros besos. La intensidad de sus lenguas era casi parecida, en momento uno era más desenfrenado que el otro. No podían más, es como si necesitaran más contacto. Las manos de ella se posaban en el pecho de él, cada tanto le acariciaba el cuello. Las manos de él estaban en la cintura de ella y cada tanto alguna mano se le escapaba más abajo. Inevitablemente el ambiente se les tornó pesado y no había dudas de que entraron en calor si era lo que inicialmente querían... eso y darse cariño. No deseaban parar mucho el ritmo pero unos minutos después la temperatura se les hizo insoportable, ambos estaban muy rojos (especialmente Ichigo) y se estaban comenzando a sentir sudorosos. Ya era un poco absurdo si comparamos el clima que en realidad hace afuera. —Orihime.

Se separó un poco para mencionarla, en su voz se le notaba agitado.

—Dime—. A ella se le notaba igual e inclusive su voz parecía más baja que antes.

—Deberíamos apagar la calefacción—. Era lo lógico, ¿para qué sufrir de ese calor?

—Está apagada.

—Ah.

La chica se rió con mucha fuerza, fue una situación casi adorable el que se diera cuenta que ese calor era de ellos y nada más. Lo mejor era parar, por ahora y ver de qué forma podrían pasar esa velada. Ya la cosa pintaba a que sería genial. Nunca se aburría con él. Mientras tanto, al Kurosaki le dio un poco de vergüenza, hasta se sentía un poco tonto porque no nos olvidemos que tiene una "imagen" que preservar. Imagen que se descuida mucho cuando está a su lado.

Ya habían vuelto a los lugares que principalmente ocupaban y respiraron tranquilos, recuperando el aliento. A ella todavía le causaba todo un poco de risa.

—¿Es muy pronto para los regalos? —. Creyó que, ya que no iban a hacer _ciertas_ cosas, lo mejor sería seguir con algo de estilo navideño.

—No creo que tengamos que esperar a Santa Claus para eso, ¿no?—. Le sonrió sinceramente y eso bastó totalmente.

—¡Genial!—. Fue con rapidez a agarrar su bolso, que se encontraba a unos metros de allí y sacó un pequeño paquete, el diseño era de árboles de Navidad. Algo en el interior de Ichigo le decía que sería un regalo extraño o algo que él jamás usaría. Cuando volvió a su asiento, se lo entregó en mano con felicidad. —¡Ábrelo!

No tardó nada en sacar ese papel y... sorprenderse curiosamente. Eran, otra vez, unos guantes. Pero no eran de ningún diseño infantil. Eran simplemente negros. Los miró por todos lados, como esperando encontrarse con algo más. No era este el caso.

—¿Son... simples?—. Era tan llamativo que no lo creía, inclusive se le escapó un carcajada.

—Sé que no es mucho y son bastante imperfectos pero... —. Bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada. —Los hice con mucho amor.

¿Los hice?

—Tú... tejiste esto... —. Observaba el par de guantes como si fuera algo de otro mundo. —¿Para mi?

—Claro que sí. He estado haciéndolos en mis tiempos libres y me costó. Como decías que necesitabas guantes quise hacerlos pero no tardé demasiado. Por eso te compré los otros—. Bueno, ahora entendía un par de cosas con esa explicación. —¿No te gustan?

Ichigo, reacciona.

—Me encantan. De verdad que me encantan—. Le besó la mejilla mientras le demostraba con su rostro lo feliz que lo había hecho con ese gesto. Era realmente un gesto de amor y jamás lo olvidaría. Es la mujer que ama y más. Pero entonces... pensó en el regalo que tenía para ella. Era menos que perfecto... mucho menos que perfecto. Hasta tenía sus fallas pero nunca creyó que su esposa lo sorprendería de esa forma. Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacerle. —Voy a buscar tu regalo—. Inmediatamente se fue, tal vez al cuarto de ambos. Mientras la mujer, más que pensar en el regalo, estaba pensando que ya tenía hambre. No tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar porque enseguida estaba él ahí, con algo que ocultaba detrás. Supone el regalo.

—Quiero ver—. Estaba tan animada como si fuera una niña. Además, ¿qué tanto misterio?

—Compré un papel de regalo muy bonito para el regalo pero... —. Hasta le daba un poco de pudor admitir su error. —No pude envolverlo bien y lo rompí y... y... bueno, después de lo tan maravilloso que hiciste para mi, me sintió un poco idiota y desanimado y...

—Ichigo, seguro me va a encantar—. Lo tranquilizó. —Quiero verlo.

Sin más tiempo para ocultarlo y maldiciéndose, se lo mostró. Era un peluche de un Pikachu ***** en tamaño mediano pero... no cualquiera. Era el peluche de Detective Pikachu *****. Cuando lo vio, gritó de emoción y velozmente atajó al muñeco nuevo en un abrazo. Esto casi asusta a Kurosaki.

Sin parar de abrazar al peluche, volvió a hablar.

—¡Es tan lindo! Tiene su gorrito y su lupa y... ¡es mío!—. Dio un par de vueltas en el lugar junto al nuevo integrante. —Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado.

—Es muy insignificante comparado a tu esfuerzo. El regalo que te di ni siquiera estaba envuelto—. Ahí estaba de nuevo, dando hasta lástima a pesar de tener en frente suyo a una persona feliz.

—La presentación no es lo importante. Lo importante es que hayas pensado en mi de esa forma—. Otra de sus sonrisas matadoras.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta ese videojuego así que... —. Ni terminar la frase pudo porque Orihime ya lo estaba abrazando. Se sentía muy bien el contacto, era cálido, era real y era amor.

Si podía estar así toda la vida, ni le molestaría. Y mucho menos le molestaría pasar todas las Navidades así.

De la nada, la barriga de la ahora Kurosaki hizo ruido, causando mucha risa en ambos. Tal vez los abrazos hay que guardarlos para después.

—¿Vamos por algo de pollo frito? Yo invito—. Dijo el pelinaranja.

—Me parece una gran idea.

Ni iban a hablar ni mencionar el tremendo frío que seguro hace afuera. Solo tenían en la mente esa suculenta comida. Nada más importaba.

—Pedimos el pollo, comemos en casa y nos vamos a dormir temprano hoy, ¿qué me dices?—. Fue casi una obligatoria propuesta.

—Temprano pero... —. La sonrisa pícara del joven le hizo comprender todo. _Dormir. Temprano._ —Esta va a ser una Navidad muy diferente y especial.

—Ya lo es.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones (*): **

**Sapporo: Es la capital de Hokkaido (Japón). Algo muy conocido de este lugar son sus inviernos duros. Me pareció un buen lugar para Navidad.**

 **Gudetama: Es un personaje hecho por Sanrio, los responsables de Hello Kitty. Es el conocido "huevo perezoso". Es muy popular en Japón.**

 **Pikachu: No creo que haga faltar decir que es el Pokémon más conocido. Registrado bajo la Pokédex con el número 25.**

 **Detective Pikachu: Es un videojuego del 2016 hecho por la Pokémon Company, jugable en la Nintendo 3DS. Pronto saldrá su película.**

* * *

 **Esta ha sido mi contribución para esta Navidad. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que leen lo que escribo y eso me hace muy feliz pero agradecería un comentario.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Feliz Navidad, por cierto!**


	12. Tatuajes

**Hola! Estuve un poco ausente y aún así no hay nada por aquí. Este es el capítulo número 12 y después de pensarlo mucho, me limitaré a hacer tres capítulos y terminar con esta historia.**

 **Sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Tatuajes**

* * *

Orihime, con 17 años, estaba completamente decidida esa tarde de viernes. Se haría un tatuaje. Así es y nadie iba a detenerla, mucho menos esa tonta regla de ser mayor de edad porque fue ella misma quien juntó el dinero para pagárselo y no iba a echarse atrás. Le costó mucho llegar hasta esta instancia, más que nada el tema de esconder el dinero que su hermano le daba para otras cosas... cuando se entere, será probablemente un desastre o capaz no. Jamás se ha metido en problemas y Sora siempre ha sido comprensivo, esperemos que en este caso también. Tampoco tuvo el valor de pedirle permiso pero su idea no es hacerse un tatuaje que se vea. Quiere algo discreto pero lo quiere.

Caminó por una calle conocida justamente por los diversos lugares que hay para tatuarse, ningún lugar la convencía. Desde afuera podía ver qué clase de persona era el tatuador, algo muy importante para ella y la mayoría no le daba buenas vibras, hasta le parecía que algunos lucían agresivos y no en el buen sentido. El tiempo le sobraba así que quiso hacer todo con tranquilidad, su lugar está en alguna parte. Pasó por una tienda que le llamó la atención. "Bleach Tatoo Studio" era su nombre y dentro solamente había una persona (suponemos el tatuador) sentado detrás del mostrador leyendo un libro y tomando lo que parecía ser café. El chico parecía tener solo unos cuantos años más que ella. Había dos cosas que le llamaban la atención de este sujeto. Primero, su cabello de color naranja furioso. Le parecía increíble. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención y capaz lo más importante era que _no tenía tatuajes a la vista_. Es rarísimo si se piensa que todos los que había visto se habían tatuado hasta los ojos, ¿por qué él no? Tenía una musculosa negra puesta y así y todo no se le notaba ningún tatuaje. Capaz tenía en la parte inferior y no podía verlo. Era distinto a todo lo que esperaba, por eso quiso entrar.

El ambiente por dentro si era más parecido a lo que ella pensaba, si bien el ambiente era chico, tenía suficiente lugar para que haya un espacio especialmente para hacer el trabajo con todos los instrumentos necesarios, no se veía como un lugar muy popular. Luego vio cosas más típicas como las luces de neón color rojo, diseños de tatuajes de todas las formas y todos los colores en todas las paredes y música muy fuerte. ¿Cómo puede concentrarse en su lectura escuchando Oasis? Nadie sabe.

—Bienvenida—. El muchacho dejó el libro que hasta hace poco captaba su atención para concentrarse en su cliente. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

Ichigo no es tonto, ni un poco. Aunque no la estaba viendo de cerca, se notaba que era joven, capaz demasiado. La ropa que lleva, que es un vestido floreado, le parece hasta un poco infantil. Más bien, toda ella luce infantil. Se levantó de su asiento y fue al lado de ella, para comprobar mejor lo que pensaba. Esto hizo que Inoue se sintiera nerviosa, podía sentir sus ojos chocolates en ella, era hasta amenazante. Tragó pesadamente y no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué edad tienes?—. Inclusive el tono que usó capaz era un poco duro.

—Dieciocho—. Mentirosa, que se le nota de aquí a al infinito porque no sirve para ocultar la verdad y mucho menos frente a una persona como él. Seguro ya se dio cuenta.

—¿Me das tu identificación?—. No se anda con juegos y lo dice seriamente.

—Bueno... es que—. Trataba de poner una excusa que se escuchara convincente o algo parecido. Algo que le hiciera salir de este embrollo. —Tuve algunos problemas y... no la tengo conmigo.

Pésima excusa. La peor de todas. Adiós a todas sus posibilidades.

—No puedo hacerte un tatuaje sin la comprobación de que eres mayor o al menos tener permiso de tus padres—. Se nota que es bastante profesional. Se equivocó totalmente de tipo.

Vamos, Orihime, decir la verdad siempre es mejor.

—Tengo diecisiete años pero, por favor, necesito que hagas una excepción—. Juntó sus manos, rogándole y estaba a segundos de arrodillarse si era necesario o inclusive llorar. Todo por lograrlo.

Él ni se inmutó.

—No—. Fue aplastante hasta la forma en que lo dijo.

—Pero...

—Y si insistes, va a ser peor—. Su interrupción fue un poco ruda pero necesaria.

Totalmente deshecha, no supo bien qué hacer. Lo más sensato era olvidarse del tatuaje por lo que resta de su tiempo como menor y volver a su hogar antes de que llegue su hermano. Tal vez comprar helado en el camino para sentirse mejor. Oh, si, esa era una muy buena idea. Pero... por otro lado. Quería saber algo antes de irse.

—Ya que no vas a tatuarme... —. Su tono era dudoso. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Qué remedio con esta chica fue lo primero que pensó pero no hay clientes a la vista, el negocio está cada vez peor y hace rato que no conoce a alguien. Le dio el visto bueno. Mientras la chica se tildaba en su propia mente, él se dirigió a la notebook que tenía en el mostrador. Decidió poner algo más amigable y se decantó por Gorillaz. Parece lo más "pop" que tiene en el momento. Aún así, suena bien.

 _ **"Cause you´re my medicine**_

 _ **When you're close to me**_

 _ **When you're close to me..."**_

—Me encanta esa canción—. Estaba absolutamente ida cuando lo dijo, tanto que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

—¿No querías preguntarme algo?—. Que para eso estaba parada ahí, si total no va a recibir nada de parte de él.

—Ah, si—. Se sonrojó un poco, no quería parecerle desubicada—. Si eres tatuador, ¿por qué no tienes tatuajes?

—No me gustan mucho precisamente.

Ese tipo era el colmo y no puede más de lo increíble que es. De todas formas, había algo raro en eso.

—¿Por qué ser tatuador si no te gustan los tatuajes?—. A ella no le pareció una preguntar tonta al decirla pero por la cara de Ichigo, era de lo peor.

—Es un trabajo, ¿qué tiene que ver con que me guste o no?—. Tenía un punto y resolvió su inútil duda, ya podría marcharse a su casa con tranquilidad. Antes de siquiera poder decirle que se iba, una pregunta de él la paró. Parecía que ya estaban en una especie de charla. —¿Y tú?—. Lo miró sin entender. —Digo... ¿qué tatuaje pensabas hacerte?

—Oh—. Los ojitos se le iluminaron. —¡Un unicornio!—. La respuesta lo descolocó totalmente, definitivamente es infantil pero no es quien para juzgar esas cosas. —Por cierto, no te pregunté tu nombre—. Estaban hablando animadamente pero esa pregunta no les había pasado cerca ni de casualidad.

—Ichigo—. Levantó levemente su cabeza hacia ella, como preguntándole exactamente lo mismo.

—Orihime.

—Como la princesa de la historia—. Ambos sonrieron. —Me gusta.

Se quedaron en un torrencial silencio pero no era para nada incómodo. Se sentían bien pero, como pasa inclusive cuando la pasas bien, Inoue piensa que ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí y que no quiere molestar más al hombre.

—Debería irme ya—. Pensaba caminar a la salida pero antes de que comience su marcha, su voz la detuvo.

—Espera un minuto. Te voy a dar algo—. Al decirle eso, comenzó a buscar algo en el mostrador, en uno de los cajones. ¿Qué podría ser? No le dijo absolutamente nada, quiso esperar a ver qué era. "Ojalá que sea un chocolate". Sacó algo, ella estaba apoyada al mostrador, algo ansiosa. —Cierra los ojos un rato—. Obedeció. Sintió que agarró su muñeca, volteó su brazo cuidadosamente, luego puso algo encima de su piel. Casi intenta abrir sus ojos. —Te dije que no los abras—. Volvió a cerrarlos. La mano de Ichigo frotó lo que recién había puesto. Cada vez dudaba más. Después, quitó suavemente lo que parecía algo pegajoso. —Ya está.

No era un chocolate pero estaba satisfecha. Era un pequeño tatuaje de un pequeño unicornio de caricatura. No era real, claro pero le encantaba. Casi pega un grito de emoción.

—¡Es hermoso! Y no dolió nada—. Dijo, inocentemente. A él le causó un poco gracia pero no tanta.

—Es falso.

—Lo sé pero me fascina—. Risas de su parte. Había conseguido algo después de todo.

—Es un regalo.

No pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de un chico muy tierno y que encima le alegró por completo el día. De haber pensado que todo su plan se había arruinado, ahora tenía algo especial aunque posiblemente se sale con agua y jabón pero es algo y para ella significa mucho más. Le agradaba ese chico. Entre tanto, él, la observaba con una sonrisa. Tal vez pero solo tal vez, también se alegró su día gracias a su presencia. Después de todo, había sido un buen rato.

—Gracias—. Sus mejillas cubiertas de un delicado rosa. —Ahora si debería irme.

—Claro. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Esta vez sí se iría. Lo saludó con la mano e intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito. ¿Era una señal del destino? Tuvo que abrirle él, inclusive explicó que a veces cierra mal y cosas por el estilo. Ella, todo un ángel, dijo que no había problema y que pensó que no sabía cómo funcionaba.

—Antes que te vayas—. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la dio.

—¿Y esto?

Le sonrió.

—Llámame cuando seas mayor de edad.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Esta historia ha estado en mi computadora por un tiempo y recién ahora la publico. La escribí en una tarde calurosa. En fin, eso ha sido todo. Les deseo un gran año.**

 **Gracias por leer. Agradecería una review.**


	13. Fiesta

**BUENAS NOCHES. Volví, si, volví jaja. Espero que no quieran matarme pero aquí les va algo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos alternativos**

 **Fiesta**

* * *

El año escolar se había ido volando ese mismo viernes y no había ni un alma que no estuviese contenta por eso, sin importar si eran alumnos o profesores. La escuela, que era bastante grande, se vaciaba a medida que el tiempo avanzaba porque... ¿quién querría quedarse? Ya son oficialmente vacaciones y es el sentimiento más bonito cuando uno es adolescente y ha aprobado todo, aunque sea por poco. Las pocas personas que se quedaban estaban simplemente hablando en grupo y planeado lo que harían en las vacaciones. Estas conversaciones no eran nada interesantes para Ichigo Kurosaki, quien solo deseaba poder marcharse ya.

Estaba en su casillero sacando hasta el último libro. Ese casillero ya no le pertenecería porque era su último año y de aquí en más solo estaría en la universidad. Obviamente no estar más en ese "infierno" llamado escuela lo tranquilizaba bastante, especialmente al no tener que soportar a los tan molestos adolescentes. Realmente era una molestia. Justo pasaban un grupo de amigos que hablaban de una gran fiesta que habría a la noche, donde iría una gran cantidad de gente. A él ni loco se le ocurriría eso, no, no. Tenía planes, además, ya que su amiga Rukia dijo que haría una reunión tranquila en su casa con sus amigos más allegados. Le parecía una buena idea.

No solo porque es algo tranquilo.

No solo porque estarían sus amigos.

Si no porque Orihime estaría ahí.

¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Bueno, aunque todavía no lo sabe nadie, (eso es lo que el duo anaranjado piensa) han estado saliendo desde este último semestre en secreto. ¿Por qué en secreto? Porque no veían la necesidad de contarle a todo el mundo cuando recién comenzaban y tampoco deseaban ningún escándalo. Es bien sabido que la chica es admirada por muchos, más que nada hombres (o pervertidos, según el Kurosaki) y si se enteraran de eso... no sería la mejor de las situaciones. Ambos creían que ahora que ya se graduaron podrían gritar al mundo que son pareja y felices. Inclusive la reunión de hoy podría ser el momento indicado.

Cuando ya estaba listo para ir a su casa definitivamente, la mencionada Kuchiki pasó por su casillero. Se habían visto hoy a la mañana así que no se saludaron, directamente ella se puso a su lado.

—¿Oíste de esa fiesta? Parece que tendrá mucho éxito—. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran así. Su amistad completa era así y no había nada mejor. Sinceramente, a él no le interesaba ni un poco esa fiesta pero bueno, era "lo importante" del día.

—Seguro es la clase de fiesta a la que no estamos invitados—. Dijo mientras se aseguraba de que su casillero este bien cerrado. No olvida esas veces donde lo dejó abierto. Adiós a su almuerzo y su dinero, adiós, adiós.

—Toda la escuela está invitada. Incluso te invitó el chico que organizó todo—. Si, se acuerda perfectamente que fue después de una clase de biología, estaba presente.

—Perdón por querer una excusa para no ir—. Frunció su ceño y un poco más escupe sus palabras, eso le hizo mucha gracia a la Kuchiki. —No me digas que piensas cancelar la reunión para ir a esa fiesta de adolescentes.

—No, claro que no, señor—. Le respondió sarcásticamente remarcando la última palabra. —Solamente era un comentario, no me hagas querer golpearte.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan violenta.

Ella bufó. Ni modo con este muchacho.

—¿Vas a venir con Inoue?

Chan.

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Por qué la mencionaba? ¿Qué sabía? ¿Quién le dijo? Tantas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza del pelinaranja al escuchar el nombre de su amada.

—¿Por qué...?—. Arrastró las palabras buscando específicamente qué decir sin quedar al descubierto aunque prácticamente ya lo estaba, si no, ¿por qué viene al tema? No pudo ni volver a pensar ya que su amiga fue más rápida.

—Están saliendo, ¿no? Hace ya un rato por lo que veo—. Se quedó totalmente pálido por un segundo pero no duró tanto, debían mantener la compostura.

—No tengo ni idea de donde sacas esas cosas—. Por el momento trataba de no sonrojarse, de no hacerse el obvio ni nada y decidió que el mejor escape era llevar el tema para otro lado. —¿Tú vas a estar con Renji?

Tenía la esperanza de que esto la molestara, como mínimo, para que vea que no piensa quedarse callado cuando se mete con él pero podría decirse que esto no le movió ni un pelo a la azabache. Lástima.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?—. La chica se acomodó su bolso al mismo tiempo que notaba que ya no había nadie. —Nos vemos.

—Claro.

A Ichigo no le importaba necesariamente la opinión de otros respecto a su "relación secreta". Primero que nada, no tenía idea de que alguien lo había visto ya que le había parecido que todo parecía estar como siempre. Esto lógicamente le hace pensar que la mayoría sabe que salen y que han estado como unos tontos teniendo cuidado hasta con sus miradas. Esto último era muy difícil de hacer al comienzo de una relación.

Ya que parece que han sido descubiertos pensó que probablemente no deban seguir escondiéndose más. Vamos, que es el último año y el último día, a nadie le va a importar que estén juntos o lo que sea y seguro sus amigos estarán felices por ello... pero más de uno se pondrá eufórico y no podrá creerlo. Como si todas las señales nunca hubieran existido. Lo importante y remarcable es que esta noche solamente estarían con sus amigos ya que se trataba de una reunión cerrada. _No es como si fueran a esa fiesta con toda la escuela_.

Entre ellos saben divertirse. De eso no tiene dudas.

.

.

.

—Siento que esta es la noche más aburrida de mi vida—. Tatsuki fue la que comentó esto, con el eco de la casa de Rukia acompañándola. No eran ni las doce de la noche y estaba mirando el techo prácticamente. Quien se quejaba estaba sentada en un gran sofá junto a Asano, Chad y Uryu. Estos últimos dos estaban en silencio, como podía esperarse y no comentaron nada al respecto de la nula diversión que estaban teniendo. Se habían juntado hace unas horas y se habían dividido unas tareas. Un grupo fue a comprar bebidas, otro a preparar la comida y el grupo del sofá... ellos simplemente esperaban. De tanto esperar, Arisawa se levantó y se encaminó directo a la cocina. —Voy a ver qué hacen—. Ninguno de los otros dijo algo al respecto. Asano estaba por acompañarla cuando la chica habló. —Al menos pongan algo de música.

En la cocina el panorama parecía un poco más entretenido. Rukia, la anfitriona, vigilaba las pizzas que había puesto en el horno mientras se mensajeaba con alguien, no le prestaba tanta atención a sus ayudantes. Ichigo y Orihime estaban cortando el queso y preparando la salsa, respectivamente. Estaban hablando de trivialidades , muchas risas por aquí y por allá. Demasiadas, pensó Tatsuki. No era la primera vez que le parecía que aquellos dos parecían muy unidos.

—¿Ya está lista la comida?—. Preguntó al aire, esperando que alguno contestara. Sus amigos de toda la vida no le prestaron mucha atención al comienzo y Kuchiki solo dijo "casi". —Ustedes dos están muy conversadores, ¿no?—. Ahora fue directamente a la mesada donde estaban preparando todo, se puso exactamente en el medio, casi acechándolos.

—¿Algún problema con eso?—. Kurosaki, desafiante pero con un toque divertido, se lo dijo mirándola para luego comer un pedazo de queso que había cortado. A Inoue esto le pareció entre gracioso y sexy. Él podía llegar a ser muy lindo cuando menos se lo proponía.

Tatsuki largó una pequeña carcajada. —Que me parece una estupidez que sigan tratando de hacerse los tontos al respecto.

Se sonrojaron enseguida los dos y la única buena excusa que pudieron dar era que estaba acalorados por el horno. Nadie pero nadie les creyó. Pronto la comida estaba lista y todos se sentaron a comer. Todo normal pero Mizuiro y Renji todavía no volvían de las compras y eso era raro. Rukia trató de llamar al pelirrojo, no tuvo respuesta alguno, solo pudo dejarle un mensaje de voz que probablemente no iba a escuchar, ¿quién los escucha hoy en día? Pasaron unos minutos, unos cuantos mensajes en WhatsApp después, tocaron la puerta. Probablemente eran ellos aunque, al abrir, solo estaba Abarai con las manos llenas de botellas de todas las clases. ¿Pero y el otro donde estaba?

—Me distraje un segundo y lo perdí cuando estaba hablando con unos de la escuela, estaban yendo a la fiesta esa—. Respondió mientras todos lo ayudaban con las cosas que tenía encima para que pudiera estar más cómodo.

—¿Crees que se fue a la fiesta de fin de curso?—. Por primera vez en un rato habló Uryu, quien tenía dos botellas de jugo en las manos.

—Estoy casi seguro que si y no lo culpo—. Se rió porque, efectivamente, ninguno de los invitados en la casa de la azabache se veía muy animado y seguramente su extraña entrada había sido lo más emocionante de la noche por ahora.

—Bueno... yo no digo que esta reunión tenga algo de malo pero... —. Quiso decir Asano hasta que lo interrumpió la decidida Arisawa.

—¡Esto es un asco!

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—. Vociferó Kuchiki Rukia lo suficiente como para que todos las miren. Ella observó la botella de vodka que tenía en sus manos. —Se me ocurre una idea.

—Rukia, no—. Le dijo el pelinaranja.

—Rukia, si—. Replicó ella. —Opino que todos vayamos a esa famosa fiesta y llevemos todo esto con nosotros. ¿Qué dicen?

—¡Si!—. Los que respondieron fueron Tatsuki, Asano, Renji y Orihime.

—Suena bien—. Fue la respuesta de Chad.

—Supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que esto—. Uryu dijo.

¿El único que no estaba de acuerdo? Por supuesto que nuestro protagonista.

—Jódete, Ichigo, gana la mayoría.

.

.

.

Cuando el grupo llegó fueron bien recibidos por una gran parte de los invitados. Por supuesto que si, si llevaron un montón de bebidas. Eran algo así como los salvadores, ya que más de uno comentó que se estaban quedando sin jugo para hacer tragos, entre otras cosas. Realmente había mucha gente divirtiéndose y podría decirse que casi toda la escuela se encontraba en ese lugar. La música estaba altísima pero, de alguna forma u otra, muchos lograban entablar conversaciones. Muchos reían y en la oscuridad se podían divisar ciertas parejas. Todo lo que pasa en ese tipo de reuniones. El grupo que venía de la casa de Kuchiki pronto se separó por ahí.

Ishida y Chad, que no toman ni muertos, fueron directamente a la cocina a robar un poco de comida mientras charlaban.

—Salí del gimnasio, me iba para mi casa y ahí fue cuando los vi.

—¿Los viste?

—Estaban... ya sabes, de la mano. Y reían mucho, nunca lo había visto a Ichigo sonreír tanto—. Le daba un poco de pudor al grandote hablar de la situación en la que estaban sus amigos. No es que les sorprendiera especialmente, los notaba unidos desde hace un tiempo pero no pensó que serían tan demostrativos en plena calle.

—Así que están juntos... —. Se quedó pensativo, tratando de recordar si había visto algo particular entre los pelinaranjas. —Ahora que lo mencionas, creo haberlos visto susurrando y yéndose juntos después de la escuela.

—Me alegro por ellos.

—... si, yo también.

No muy lejos de ahí, Asano y Mizuiro cuidaban de Tatsuki en la gran mesa del comedor familiar. Esta última había aceptado un concurso de cervezas. El que tomaba más, se llevaba cierta cantidad de dinero que ninguno había visto pero suponemos que realmente existe. Ella se tenía que enfrentar a hombres en su mayoría pero estaba muy segura de si misma. Era eso o el alcohol que ya hacía su efecto.

Renji había tomado lo suficiente como para que su cara se ponga tan roja como su su vaso tenía vodka con vaya a saber qué pero era tolerable. Tenía sus lentes de sol puestos, si, a pesar de que fuera de noche. Es que se veía muy cool con eso y, si en algún momento tenía sueño, iban a serle de gran utilidad. No se había puesto a hablar con nadie, a decir verdad, no se acordaba de casi nadie en ese momento así que solo se quedó parado disfrutando la música.

Ah, pero a ella si la recordaba perfectamente.

Rukia había perdido a todos sus amigos, entró al living, donde se habían separado todos. Su mirada iba de un lado al otro, a ver si podía asomarse alguna cabeza conocida. Antes de que ella pudiera verlo, él ya la había visto. Renji, aunque tuviera sus lentes puestos, no podía evitar verla inclusive en un ambiente lleno de gente, inclusive ebrio. Se guardó los lentes en su pantalón, sin dejar de mirarla firmemente. Ella todavía no lo notaba, mejor para él. Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba para un momento así: estar lo suficientemente borracho como para tener valor y decirle que quería ser un poco más que solo amigos. La música sonaba un poco más fuerte, la gente se movía de un lado para el otro, Abarai tomó un trago largo, asintió varias veces como dándose ánimo y se acercó. En cuanto ella lo vio, se alegró muchísimo.

—No encontraba a nadie. Estaba con Ichigo e Inoue en la entrada pero, en cuanto fui al baño, los perdí—. Le decía con una sonrisa. Él estaba con cara de piedra. Estaba seguro de lo que quería decir pero las palabras no salían y, para colmo, comenzó a sudar y su estómago se sentía revuelto. ¿Justo ahora le tenía que pasar factura la situación? —¿Te sientes bien?

—Si...—. Dijo arrastrando la primera palabra. Vamos, que puede hacerlo, que puede decirle, que puede invitarla a salir, claro que puede. Estaba cerca de volver a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió con cara de total preocupación.

—No te veo nada bien. Vamos a sentarnos afuera, a tomar aire fresco—. No pudo siquiera protestar, lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo sacó corriendo. Ya tendrá el coraje. Lo dejó sentado en un asiento que habían dejado cerca de la entrada. —No te muevas, voy a buscar agua—-Al momento de irse la azabache, él se sentía muchísimo mejor. Eran los nervios y se sentía un tonto por eso.

A unos pocos metros, en la total oscuridad, otra pareja estaba charlando tranquilamente. Por supuesto que eran los pelinaranjas, no había otra forma. Estaban tomando tragos que les había traído Rukia hace un rato que estaban bastante bien. De todas formas no habían tomado tanto, estaban muy entretenidos con ellos mismos. Estaban en esa bella etapa donde querían estar todo el tiempo juntos y les encantaba. Hablaban de cualquier cosa porque estaban muy a gusto, no podían imaginar un escenario distinto para una noche tan linda. No les importaba donde estaban, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

—Hoy noté que todos saben lo que pasa entre nosotros—. Habían hablado de muchas cosas, sin embargo, no habían hablado de ese detalle que involucraba su reciente relación. —Espero que no te moleste—. Fue Orihime la que habló sobre esto, había estado muy callada en esas ocasiones pero observó perfectamente.

A Ichigo eso que dijo le había parecido una idiotez.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? No me importa que todo el mundo sepa, solo no me gusta que hagan chistes incómodos—. Kurosaki no se equivocaba en esto último. Sus amigos ya le hacían chistes antes de que salieran, ni imaginemos ahora cuando todo se vuelva oficial. —Me gusta... —. Sonrojo. —. Me gusta estar a tu lado.

La sonrisa sincera y hermosa de Inoue iluminó por completo la oscuridad donde estaban. Así lo sentía él.

Renji y Rukia estaban tomando agua y, de tanto en tanto, lo observaban de lejos. Los habían encontrado cuando ya el pelirrojo dijo que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para que fueran a buscar a sus amigos. Al verlos, no quisieron interrumpirlos.

—¿De qué crees que estén hablando? —. Dijo él.

—Ni idea pero creo que Ichigo dijo algo vergonzoso—. Dijo la chica riéndose. Esa palabra le llegó al chico. _Vergonzoso_. Era ahí cuando recordó lo que quería decir.

—¿Puedo... decirte algo?—. Ya estaba listo y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

—Ahora que ya no hay clases, podemos salir en cualquier momento así que no te preocupes en cuanto a horarios o fechas—. Le respondió, dejándolo perplejo. —Solamente no le digas nada a mi hermano.

—... claro.

Se había quedado casi sin habla. Es sorprendente. Ya no sentía ni un poco de nervios ni nada... bueno, tal vez un poco. No hablaron más del tema. Lo que pasaba entre sus amigos era mucho más interesante.

—No debería importarme lo que piensen todos estos idiotas—. Ichigo seguía hablando del tema que les competía. —Lo más probable es que no los vea nunca más así que, no intentes reprimirte en nada.

—Reprimirme... ¿en qué sentido?—. Un poco nerviosa, un poco colorada, un poco todo.

—Si hay algo que quieres hacer, solo hazlo.

No iba a fingir como si no hubiese nada que hacer, claro que no. Que desde que lo vio en la casa de su amiga que quiere comérselo a besos, de eso no tenía duda. Si él le decía que no se reprimiera, iba a hacerle caso. Se acercó lentamente a él, haciendo puntitas. El chico le sonrió, ya sabía perfectamente lo que venía. Se bajó un poco, para ayudar el proceso y que las ganas se les vayan ya. Sus labios se tocaron y ahí comenzó la pasión. Al principio iban a ser suaves, por si alguien los estaba viendo pero, en cuanto él agarró su cintura, sus vellos se erizaron y la necesidad de estar más cerca los llamaba. Querían más y al abrir sus bocas un poco, esto se hizo realidad. Sus lenguas, que habían estado tranquilas, se volvieron rápidas, con la misma intensidad y ganas. De a poco se volvieron locos. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos, con dulzura en momentos, con fuerza en otros. Todo era perfecto.

Ni se dieron cuenta de que todos en la fiesta comenzaron a verlos y pasarle el chisme a todos. "¿Desde cuándo están juntos?" "¿Cómo hizo para estar con semejante belleza?", entre otras interrogantes que se hacían los allí presentes. Los protagonistas ni se inmutaron.

—Qué atrevidos—. Dijeron Renji y Rukia, con más risa que otra cosa.

Pero ni Ichigo ni Orihime prestaron la mínima atención.

Ellos se siguieron besando.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Esto lo vengo atrasando hace mucho porque la idea la cambié un millón de veces y ni estoy segura del resultado. No me terminó de gustar que "anden en secreto" pero ya tenía algo escrito... en fin, prometo estar un poco más activa. Tengo otro capítulo casi listo y otro en el que tengo que investigar mucho. Pedir reviews es demasiado, no lo merezco jaja**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	14. Reencuentro

**Estoy con todo! Y me encantó escribir esto, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **Reencuentro**

* * *

Universidad de Tokio.

Facultad de Letras.

El frío de esa mañana le había dado pocas ganas de ir a clases pero no le quedaba otra opción. Ya había faltado muchas veces a lo largo del cuatrimestre por cualquier cosa y ahora definitivamente se arrepiente de no haber guardado esas faltas para los días con temperatura baja. Se puso la ropa necesaria para un momento como ese, se sirvió café, tomó unos tragos (no le daba el tiempo para terminarlo ni nada) y se marchó. Así empezaba el día para Kurosaki Ichigo, estudiante de literatura inglesa.

No debía caminar mucho para llegar su clase, ya que vivía en una de las residencias de la facultad. Le ahorraba mucho en ese sentido. La clase era sobre historia inglesa que no era tanto de su agrado pero era obligatorio. ¿Lo peor? Que las clases parecían que no terminaban más. Tal vez se vaya temprano hoy… si no le parece nada interesante el tema tocado. En el camino, se topó con un compañero que solía ver en alguna que otra materia pero parecía que se dirigía al lado contrario, eso le llamó la atención.

—Ah, Kuro… saki, ¿no?—. Le dijo al reconocerlo. Este asintió. —Estaba yendo a Historia pero antes de siquiera poder llegar, me comentaron que cancelaron la clase.

Qué alivio.

—Gracias por avisarme. Supongo que es una señal de que tengo que volver a la cama—. Le comentó.

—Si, yo pienso hacerlo mismo.

Se sintieron un poco distraídos al sentir muchos pasos juntos, parecía que un grupo estaba corriendo y eso no significa buena señal. Seguro se debe tratar de una fiesta o algo por el estilo. Esas personas se pararon cerca de donde nuestro joven estudiante se encontraba.

—¡Oigan todos!—. Uno de esos cinco estudiantes (capaz eran más pero él contó esa cantidad), pegó un grito lo suficientemente alto para que todos los que se encontraban alrededor le hicieran caso. —¡Hay una chica hermosa posando con poca ropa en una de las residencias! ¡No se lo vayan a perder!

 _Pero las señales no son siempre claras, Ichigo._

Una horda de muchachos empezó a seguir a aquel grupo. Las mujeres que los escucharon, se veían totalmente ofendidas y no era menos. Típicos machistas. El pelinaranja observó hacia donde se dirigían.

—Parece que van cerca de mi residencia—. Lo dijo bajito pero aquel desconocido lo escuchó.

—¿Vives en una de las residencias? Debe ser difícil. ¿No tienes familia en Tokio?—. Muchas preguntas en poco tiempo.

—Ni cerca. Soy de un pueblo cerca de Nagoya. Vine a Tokio justamente porque no conocía a nadie.

—Siempre te puedes encontrar con un conocido en Tokio.

Después de esa conversación trivial, el chico se fue, sinceramente no tenían de qué hablar. Ichigo olvidó preguntarle su nombre. _"Ya debería saberlo en realidad"_. Mientras iba directo a su cuarto, siguió viendo cómo todos querían ir a ver a esa famosa chica que simplemente estaba posando para unas fotos. Vio, aliviado, que no era en su residencia pero si era en la de al lado. Realmente estaba lleno y parecía que "la acción" sucedía en la sala compartida de todos los estudiantes que viven en ese mismo edificio.

—Bueno… podría echar un vistazo antes—. Se dijo a sus adentros. Le costó un poco entrar pero por suerte la sala era grande. Se notaba que habían movido los muebles a un costado. Del otro lado, había algunos estudiantes (eso parecían) con cámaras y luces. Uno le estaba indicado a la chica cómo posar.

La chica… no lograba verla bien. Las luces lo cegaban un poco así que su rostro le era desconocido. Lo que se podía apreciar (la razón por la que todos estaban observando) era que llevaba poca ropa encima. Un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. No era extremadamente revelador (o sea, no era de esos conjuntos que parecen que no llevara nada puesto) pero sí era bastante seductor. Algo le resultaba tan familiar y al mismo tiempo no. Quería ver su cara más que nada, lo demás no le era tan relevante en ese instante. Quiere ver esa belleza por completo. Tuvo que empezar a empujar a algunas personas y soportar algún que otro insulto que apenas escuchó. Él siguió caminando por un costado.

—Bien, ahora mira a la derecha—. En un tono casi monótono habló aquel estudiante que indicaba a la modelo. Acató la orden. Para cuando volteó, nuestro protagonista se había acercado lo suficiente y, como si el destino quisiese que él la vea, estaba precisamente a la derecha de ella. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse. Fue primero Ichigo quien se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que veía. _Inoue Orihime_ , la idol de su escuela estaba posando para un grupo de estudiantes. No tenía dudas de ello a pesar de que se la hacía en Nagoya. Hace alrededor de tres años que no la veía pero ese rostro y ese cabello no se olvidan. Tal vez ella piense igual de él. La muchacha, más concentrada en otra cosa, tardó en notarlo pero, cuando lo hizo, Kurosaki pudo comprender por su reacción que lo había reconocido. Su rostro era de sorpresa y desconcierto. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron también. ¿Era él? Su respiración se agitó súbitamente y sus ojos se agradaron todo lo que podían, sin dejar mirarlo ni un segundo. ¿Podría ser que era una de esas pesadillas donde estaba en ropa interior frente a muchas personas? Bueno, si, efectivamente estaba en ropa interior frente a muchas personas pero una de ellas era _Ichigo Kurosak_ i, su amor imposible de la secundaria. Todo lo cambiaba. Lo analizó bien y, luego de que él le compartiera una sonrisa, se acabaron las sospechas. ¡Era él! —Ya terminamos—. Otra vez esa voz monótona le decía algo, esta vez no la oyó. —Esas últimas salieron terribles—. Fue ahí cuando por fin lo escuchó. No dijo nada sobre las fotos. Solo supo que su trabajo había terminado. Uno del grupo le dio dinero. Esperaba que también le diera sus cosas.

—¿Dónde están mis pertenencias?—. Preguntó. Le dijeron que quedaron del otro lado del salón pero… no había forma de pasar sana y salva por ahí y esa gente no iba a marcharse porque si. Miró a donde estaba la única persona conocida. El pelinaranja notó la cara de circunstancia que tenía, comprendió enseguida la situación cuando, en la otra punta, arriba de un sofá, encontró una mochila rosa. Seguramente era de ella. La muchedumbre permanecía en su lugar, esperando que la aclamada se moviera.

Con calma, algo dudoso, Ichigo comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que se había puesto por el frío. Se acercó lo suficiente como para dársela en mano. Era algo.

—Kurosaki-kun...

—Espera hasta que vaya por tu mochila—. ¿Podría ser más caballeroso? Lo dudaba. En cuanto la belleza se puso la chaqueta (que le quedaba bastante grande), de a poquito todos se fueron porque "Kurosaki arruinó toda la diversión" como si fuera divertido atormentar a una chica. En fin. Es un extraño reencuentro.

.

.

.

—¿Pero qué clase de trabajo era ese?—. Ya estaban ambos caminando por el campus, hablando como si se vieran todos los días. La chica ya tenía ropa, _por cierto_. Y estaba abrigada para el clima, ya le había devuelto la chaqueta a su salvador.

—No sé, no me explicaron—. La inocencia al máximo, tal como él la recordaba. —¿No debería haber aceptado?

—Eh… solo...—. Le respondió incierto. —No te sorprendas si encuentras tus fotos por Akihabara.

Con eso lo decía todo.

—Suelo hacer trabajos así bastante seguido—. Comenzó a explicar. —Normalmente los hago en la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias, normalmente llevo más ropa puesta y normalmente no todo el campus logra verme.

Lo dijo como riéndose pero seguramente la pasó fatal por momentos.

—No parecía muy profesional—. La explicación que le hizo solo le dio más curiosidad. —¿Así que viniste a Tokio para trabajar de modelo?

Ella río.

—No, es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo. Estoy estudiando para ser maestra de niños—. Estaban casi saliendo del campus, no sabían muy bien a donde se dirigían pero sabían que ya habían tenido suficiente allí. —Mi hermano me manda dinero pero no quiero darle más gastos así que trabajo para poder salir y esas cosas.

—Sorprendente—. Mientras ella no lo veía, él le sonrió dulcemente. —Yo no trabajo pero trato de no darle gastos de más al viejo.

—Tus hermanas deben extrañarte mucho al estar tan lejos... y seguro Kurosaki-san también—. Le llamó la atención no solo el hecho de que cambiara de tema si no de que se acordara de sus hermanas. Cuando eran compañeros no hablaban mucho, inclusive podría decirse que ni amigos eran.

—¿Te acuerdas de ellas?

—¡Claro que sí!—. Respondió con soltura y alegría. Él solo la miró con curiosidad, ella interpretó que le había parecido demasiado. Calmó su rostro y trató de disimular. —Es decir... era un pueblo pequeño.

Y esto último no era mentira. Todos allí se conocían y era fácil conocer los nombres de todos y a sus familias. La familia de Ichigo había vivido allí toda su vida, era el primero en estudiar en la capital y la familia de Orihime (bueno, su hermano y ella) llegaron cuando la chica era una niña. Kurosaki no olvida el frenesí de todos en la escuela cuando supieron que había alguien nuevo. Toda una fiesta.

—Eso es cierto—. Caminaron tanto que ni sabían donde estaban. Sabían que no estaban en el centro, tal vez apenas se habían acercado a Ueno. Lo importante, en realidad, es que habían visto una pequeña cafetería. —¿Por qué no te quedaste? Porque la profesión de maestra podrías haberla estudiado en la ciudad de Nagoya que no es tan lejos de donde vivíamos.

—Quería intentar algo diferente—. La carcajada y la sonrisa característica de ella relucieron. —¿Tú por qué estás en Tokio?—. Se arrepintió enseguida de ello. —Si... ¡si me quieres contar, claro!

—Tranquila—. Una... ¿sonrisa? Eso pareció que le dedicó el pelinaranja. Prosiguió a contarle. Entretanto, entraron a la cafetería. —Estudio literatura inglesa.

—Impresionante—. El lugar al que entraron parecía bastante amigable, de ese tipo de cafeterías estadounidenses tan famosas. Todo estaba en calma a pesar de que había cierta cantidad de gente. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana, que daba a la calle. La vista no era nada maravillosa, una típica calle japonesa cerrada. En frente veían un almacén cerrado.

—Cuando busqué universidad que diera esa carrera, primero encontré esta. No pensé que podría funcionar. Le dije a mi viejo y me dijo que al menos intentara el examen de ingreso—. Vino una camarera. —Dos lattes, por favor—. Y pronto se marchó. —Tuve la puntuación necesaria y me mudé. La residencia parecía más segura ya que no conocía a nadie aquí.

—Cuando hiciste ese examen... —. Dijo ella pensativa. —Fueron esos días que no trabajaste en la florería, ¿no?

Los cafés llegaron. Ichigo se quedó casi boquiabierto. ¿Cómo recordaba eso? Efectivamente, cuando todavía estudiaba en su pueblo natal, trabajaba en una florería (la única que había). Si lo pensaba detenidamente, recordaba que el rostro de Orihime iba y venía del lado de afuera de esa tienda que él atendía junto a una señora mayor. Le costó recordarlo pero ella lo dijo como si no tuviese necesidad de pensarlo ni un poco. Que todo era natural.

—Si, fueron esos días—. No iba a preguntarle cómo es que se acordaba de eso, no, claro que no iba a preguntarle. Sabía que si le preguntaba, iba a avergonzarse y no deseaba hacerle sentir de esa forma. La dejaría ser. —El viaje a Tokio para hacer el examen de ingreso me lo pagué yo con lo que gané ahí. Después todo lo demás lo pagó mi padre, claro.

Cada uno tomó su bebida caliente, decidiendo de qué tema seguir hablando.

—Está muy rico—. Dijo la chica al terminar de sorber un poco. Él coincidió.

—Me hacía la idea de que estabas viviendo feliz en Nagoya—. El comentario, tan dulce como inesperado, lo soltó el chico. —No es que... pensara en... quiero decir.

—Yo también creí que te habías ido a Nagoya, como todos hacían—. Aunque lo que dijo Kurosaki la sorprendió, trató de que hiciera que todo estaba en orden. —Recuerdo el día que te fuiste. Bueno, el día que me contaron que te habías ido.

Había un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras e, internamente, creyó sentir cierta ofensa. Pareciera que no le agradó saber que se había ido así sin más. Había tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente. No podía dejar de pensar cómo es que recordaba tantas cosas de él, después de tres años. Pensaba que en esos tres años que no se vieron, ella habrá conocido muchas personas nuevas y aún así, lo recordaba y lo pensaba. Él también la recordaba, claro

A decir verdad, _la recordaba mucho_.

—Lamento no haberme despedido cuando tuve la oportunidad—. Fue algo totalmente sincero y que no pensó que diría. No pensó en eso al momento de volver a verla.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras. Después de todo no eramos muy amigos.

—Y aquí estamos, charlando hace unos cuantos minutos—. Respondió mientras terminaba su latte.

—Bueno, eso es cierto—. Rieron juntos. Algo en ese encuentro, algo en esa charla y en ese momento los hacía sentir tan bien. Ambos se sentían tan tontos, también. ¿Por qué no hablaban en su época de estudiantes? Si tuvieron tanto tiempo y momentos para hacerlo y ser grandes amigos... o más. ¿Había algo que los detenía en ese instante? ¿Había algo para Ichigo que le impedía acercarse a ella como hubiese querido? ¿Había algo en Orihime que le impedía acercarse a él como hubiese querido? Tal vez.

—Cuando estábamos en la escuela... en esa época—. Los ojos marrones miraban permanentemente la taza vacía, no se atrevía a mirarla a ella. Estaba un poco nervioso, raro en él. En realidad si había algo que decir y no le salía, otra vez era un adolescente idiota. Se rió solo y esto le llamó la atención a la hermosa chica. —Ya no importa mantenerlo tan en secreto, ¿no? Ya terminó todo eso, no sé por qué me pone tan tenso.

—¿Qué cosa mantenías en secreto?—. No entendía nada. Parecía que hablaban o estaban en dos mundos totalmente diferentes donde él comprendía todo y ella era una completa ignorante.

— _Me gustabas en esa época_ —. Silencio absoluto. Él, quien lo había dicho con un tono hasta gracioso, se había quedado callado también al ver que... ella no reía. —¿Dije algo malo?

Orihime estaba en algo así como en un trance, hasta creyó haber oído mal pero era totalmente imposible, escucho perfectamente. Claro como el agua. _Su amor imposible no era tan imposible después de todo_.

—¿Es... en serio?—. No lo creía pero ni un poco. Necesitaba oírlo de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo.

—Si. Bueno, fue algo así como un enamoramiento de secundaria—. No pensó que debía explicarle cómo se sentía en aquellos tiempos de antaño. —Como le gustabas a todo el mundo, nunca me atreví... ya sabes. Ahora me arrepiento, claro.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de los labios rosados de Inoue. Luego rió un poco más. Ichigo no entendía nada... ¿ahora se reía?

—A mi también me gustabas—. Al escuchar eso, pensó que se había vuelto sordo o tonto o ambas cosas porque no había forma que le estaba diciendo eso. —Solías ponerme tan nerviosa que nunca me animé. Ahora también estoy un poco más nerviosa pero al menos puedo mantener alguna que otra oración.

 _"Y más que eso"_ , pensó él.

Parecía una broma muy mala del destino. Encontrarse en esa situación y darse cuenta que... bueno, que podrían haber sido la pareja perfecta, la comidilla del pueblo. Pero no, ahora estaban dándose cuenta de todo eso en una simple cafetería de una gran ciudad. El Kurosaki simplemente no caía. Tantas posibilidades de poder haberla invitado a salir desperdiciadas.

—Si tan solo hubiese sabido... me siento un poco tonto, la verdad—. Ahora ambos rieron, ya que realmente era mejor eso que otra cosa.

—Digo lo mismo—. La pelinaranja miró el suelo, como si estuviese pensando en algo importante. —Tal vez no deberíamos echar a perder otra oportunidad, ¿no te parece?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo—. Pensó por un momento cómo estaba su agenda imaginaria. —¿Estás ocupada el sábado a la noche?

—Conozco el bar perfecto.

.

.

.

El lugar de encuentro (¿o re-reencuentro?) era un bar muy popular de la zona de Roppongi donde solían ir estudiantes y extranjeros. Ichigo había oído del lugar pero jamás había ido ni tampoco lo habían invitado nunca a tal lugar. A decir verdad, fue él quien la invitó pero ella decidió el lugar así que sería complicado de decir. Era sábado a la noche así que el lugar explotaba. Música, grupos grandes, mucho alcohol. Lo típico.

La chica le dijo que lo espere en la barra, cerca de la puerta para que pudieran verse en un instante y, que si se tardaba, comenzara a tomar algo. Inicialmente lo hizo y se pidió una cerveza.

Al parecer unos estudiantes de arte la necesitaban para un retrato, por eso la tardanza. Estaba bien, era su trabajo. Eran las diez de la noche y esto recién comenzaba.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!—. Se distrajo tanto con su bebida, que ni vio que se le había acercado su cita. Le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo. Estaba preciosa. Tenía un vestido corto de color blanco, con algún que otro detalle en plateado. No tenía idea de moda pero se veía realmente preciosa. —¿Estuviste esperando mucho?

—Para nada—. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que se veía.

—¡Tomemos algo!—. Dijo con alegría.

Sin importarles los gritos ni la música, pudieron tener una conversación amena. Hablaron de todo. De lo que pasó hace unos días, hace meses, hace años. De lo que desean para el futuro. No quedaba tema atrás.

Todo comenzó tranquilo. Un par de bebidas, algún snack. No parecía que iban a excederse esa noche.

—¿Te hicieron posar desnuda los de arte?—. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó, recordando lo de las fotos del otro día.

—Era un retrato de mi rostro—. Tomó algunos sorbos. —Y jamás posé desnuda.

—¿Jamás?—. Asintió. —De todas formas vas a ser una maestra muy interesante.

—Con lo que me dijiste de Akihabara, trataré de no dar clases en Tokio—. Se largaron a reír. —Qué escándalo si la gente del pueblo se enterara de esa foto.

—Dudo mucho que se enteren—. Le hizo señas al barman. —Y si lo hicieran... te vas a una ciudad lejana y listo. En un lugar donde no te conozcan. —. El barman llegó. —Dame dos especiales—. El tipo entendió y siguió su trabajo.

—¿Qué es eso?—. Le inquirió.

—Ni idea pero todo el mundo lo está tomando—. Afirmativamente, todos los vasos alrededor tenía un particular color azul. —Deben ser esos tragos de autor o yo que sé.

—Hay que probarlo.

.

.

.

—¡Otros dos especiales!—. Le gritó al barman.

—¿Cuántos vamos ya?—. Decía chistosa Orihime. Ciertamente llevaban varios y varios de esos tragos. Eran realmente buenos a pesar de que no tenían idea de su elaboración. Habían dejado atrás esas aburridas cervezas para darle paso a ese... trago azul.

—¿Están intentando romper un récord?—. Les dijo el hombre que los estaba atendiendo mientras les dejaba sus órdenes en la barra. Ellos rieron.

—Estos son los últimos—. Le comentó Ichigo antes de tomar un poco de esa bebida especial. Se dirigió a su cita. —Ya se me va a hacer tarde para entrar a la residencia y hay toque de queda.

Pero si ni sabe qué hora es.

Ya hace un rato que había menos gente y la música no era tan ruidosa como al principio de la salida. Después de pagar y ayudarse mutuamente para bajarse de esas sillas altas de la barra, se fueron en busca de cómo irse a sus destinos.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero sabía que era tarde. Como todo caballero, debía acompañar a la dama a su casa. Tampoco sabía donde quedaba. Ella creo que le dijo que quedaba en el barrio de Minato. Iban a tener que tomarse un taxi y luego de ahí a su residencia. Pero... de verdad, ¿qué hora era? Con una torpeza descontrolada, encontró en su bolsillo de celular, vio la hora. 04:37 am. Se echó a reír, Orihime se rió pero porque estaba borracha, en realidad no entendía nada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—El toque de queda es hasta las tres de la mañana los sábados—. Siguió riéndose. —No voy a poder entrar hasta las seis de la mañana.

Comenzó a pensar qué podría hacer hasta que se hiciera tan temprano. Tal vez tomarse un café doble no era una mala idea... tratar de evitar a oficiales de policía también era otro plan. Podrían ser ambos. Ah... pero su acompañante tenía otra idea.

—Sé que no nos vemos hace tres años pero... ¿no te gustaría quedarte en mi departamento? Al menos hasta que tengas que volver—. La idea no era para nada mala aunque...

—¿A tus compañeras de piso no les va a importar?—. Al ser una ciudad tan grande y cara, es normal ver a grupos de chicas alquilando departamentos juntas y repartiéndose los gastos, lo mismo pasa con grupos de chicos o grupos mixtos. Es una forma de ahorrar.

—¿Qué?—. Ahora era el turno de la muchacha de reírse. —Te dije como diez veces que vivo sola—. Bingo. —El único problema es que es un lugar muy pequeño, tal vez estemos apretados.

—Mejor así, ¿no?

.

.

.

Cuando Inoue prendió la luz, notó que realmente era un departamento pequeño. La cocina y el baño estaban aparte, claro pero el resto de la casa era una pequeña habitación con una tele y una especie de mesa con cojines como sillas. No podía evitar pensar en dónde estaba la cama.

Estaba a puntar de preguntarle cuando, de un armario que estaba en la habitación, sacó un futón lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No es como si él se quedara a dormir pero... estaba un poco cansado.

—¡Vamos!—. Al momento de tirar la cama al suelo, la chica se tiró de cabeza, sin importarle nada. Como estaba ebria, no tenía el dolor tan presente. Le indicó donde debía acostarte—. No me digas que te vas a quedar parado allí.

Obvio que no.

Si algo salía mal, podía excusarse con el alcohol.

Se acostó. Estaban cerca pero no tanto, los dos mirando el techo, sin decirse nada.

—Ah, olvidé apagar la luz—. La pelinaranja se levantó e hizo aquello que había olvidado de hacer. Cuando ya no había electricidad, no podía ver por donde caminar. —Kurosaki-kun, no quiero aplastarte la cabeza—. Risas y más risas. Él intentó estirar un brazo y ayudarla. No tuvo caso porque cayó encima de él de todas formas. No fue doloroso, es bastante liviana. Rieron un poco más. —. Perdón.

—No te hagas problema—. Estaba encima de él, sus miradas se enfrentaban, sin embargo, no podían saberlo porque estaba todo a oscuras. Los que si podían sentir eran sus respiraciones, muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

Otra vez esos silencios que no incomodan ni un poco.

Haciendo de cuenta que por el hecho de estar a oscuras, nada importaba, Orihime se acercó a esa respiración ajena que sentía. No le importaba ser rechazada ni le importaba que fuera un mal primer beso. Quería hacerlo.

También podía excusarse.

Al sentirla cerca, no se movió, quiso esperar a que sucediera por su parte. No quería hacer un mal movimiento y que todo se echara a perder. Necesitaba una prueba más, necesitaba ese beso que sentía que era cada vez más real.

El beso fue torpe pero dulce, sus lenguas apenas se rozaron. No fue ni tan casto ni tan húmedo. Fue simple y corto. Cuando se separaron, rieron.

—¡Sabes a alcohol!—. Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Volvieron las carcajadas un poco más fuertes.

Y otro beso.

Y otro y otro.

Cuando ya no podían aguantar más el sueño y sentían que la noche se acababa, durmieron abrazados.

Antes de eso, se volvieron a dar otro beso en la oscuridad.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Ya me muero de sueño así que no tengo más que agregar. El próximo capítulo será el último de esta serie.**


	15. La chica y el samurai

**HELLO! Han pasado unos meses pero aquí estoy, antes de que termine el año. Este es el último capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo.

* * *

 **Universos Alternativos**

 **La chica y el samurai**

* * *

Edo ***** , Japón.

1707.

Shogunato Tokugawa *****.

Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba rápido por las calles de la (ahora) capital del país, debía alejarse lo antes posible del centro. Con su espada en la espalda y una mirada seria, era difícil mantenerse al margen de lo que sea y que la gente lo mirara con temor, empeoraba todo. _No es fácil ser un ronin ***** en Edo_. Estaba anocheciendo y, por suerte, su kimono ***** negro lo haría pasar desapercibido pero... claro, su cabello naranja hace el trabajo de hacerlo visible a los ojos de todos. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué el trabajo que debía hacer estaba justo en Edo? ¿No podía ser en algún pueblito perdido del oeste?

Al pasar, las casas bajas y los dojos ***** grandes iban siendo menos frecuentes. Estaba dejando la parte más poblada y eso era bueno, solo debía encontrar alguna de esas posadas en el medio de la nada. Cuando se hiciera de día, se encaminaría de vuelta a su hogar. Sí, eso haría. Estaba casi seguro que la última vez que estuvo por esta zona vio una posada bastante pequeña, cerca de una casa que parecía abandonada. ¿Por qué no quedarse ahí? No se olvida de que la posada tiene un desayuno más que delicioso y después de cumplir con su trabajo, tendrá dinero de sobra, puede darse el gusto de dormir en un lugar cómodo.

Pudo divisar la casa abandonada que sigue... abandonada. No es un lugar grande, parece que perteneció a una familia más bien carente. _"Tal vez abandonaron el lugar después de alguna guerra"_ , pensó. A solo unos metros, estaba la posada y su único deseo era que tuvieran un lugar disponible. Por suerte si había lugar e inclusive pudo reservar que le dieran un buen desayuno a la mañana temprano, que por favor lo despertaran si era posible. Se fue a su habitación rápido porque no quería... que nadie lo notara.

El olor a sangre.

Sabe que el trabajo que hace no es honesto y que si su madre lo viera, estaría muy decepcionada pero es lo que le toca en estas épocas. Es lo que le toca por desertar. Hoy mató a un hombre. Él no lo conocía, era simplemente un encargo por parte de unos tipos de Chiba ***** y cumplió con lo que debía, le habían ofrecido una suma importante de dinero que se la mandarían una vez que cometiera el asesinato. Así era su trabajo, ya estaba casi acostumbrado pero... no a eso, no al olor a sangre. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con su padre y soñaba con ser un valiente samurai estaba acostumbrado a eso. Tal vez, si la época cambia, puede llegar a tener una vida normal y nunca más volver a sentir ese olor.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se decidió por descansar.

.

.

.

Inoue Orihime estaba muerta de hambre. Hace casi cuatro días que no ingería sólidos y ha estado sobreviviendo tomando agua de un río cuyo nombre no recuerda. Si seguía así pronto iba a ser puro hueso. No estaba muy segura si seguía en Edo, tal vez ya no... no veía casas, no veía gente.

¿De verdad estaba en Edo?

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que durmió en una cama, probablemente desde que tuvo que marcharse de su hogar y no cree que logre hacerlo por el momento. No posee nada de dinero, nada de nada. Lo que le quedaba lo había gastado en un onigiri *****... oh, era tan rico. Se le hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo.

Estaba a nada de alucinar.

Tal vez si va al centro pueda mendigar algo aunque recuerda muy bien que hay ciertos comerciantes que suelen echarla cuando intenta comprar algo con lo que le dieron las bondadosas personas. No es de sorprenderse, la única prenda que posee es una vieja yukata *****. Solía ser rosa pero se ve demasiado sucia para reconocer fácilmente el color.

Si su hermano la viera así, se preocuparía tanto.

Sola, sucia, sin dinero, hambrienta. ¿Podría el destino darle un golpe de suerte? Positivamente piensa que sí.

De repente, escucha un ruido. Más bien, voces y no suenan tan lejanas. La dirección es contraria al centro pero no importa, hay gente y puede que consiga algo. _"¿Será... que hay una posada o una casa familiar?"_ , pensó, segura de que no hay forma de que un dojo este de ese lado. Lo mejor será ir a ver. Siguiendo por el camino encontró una casa vieja pero no había nadie allí, las voces eran de aquella posada que estaba relativamente cerca. No era muy grande, probablemente hay pocas habitaciones pero con que haya gente le basta.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, decidió entrar.

.

.

.

—¡Ladrona!—. Cuando Ichigo estaba terminando su sopa de miso, escuchó el grito. Venía de la cocina, de una de las ancianas que trabaja allí. Levantó la mirada hacia la entrada de la posada, sea quien sea, ya había salido de ahí. Las cortinas se movían, como si recién alguien hubiese pasado. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos. Con intentarlo no pierde nada.

Se levantó. Se puso sus zapatos y luego se aseguró de que su katana estuviese en su espalda. Vamos a ello.

Al salir notó que no había ni un alma por la zona. O la ladrona corría rápido o se escondió en otro lugar. No es ningún tonto. ¿En dónde me escondería si fuera un ladrón? Tal vez... ¿en la única casa que hay cerca? Y que, no nos olvidemos, está abandonada. No hay nadie allí para hacer un escándalo al respecto. _"No es una ladrona muy experta que digamos"_. A paso liviano se encaminó a aquella casita, podría apostar todo su dinero a que está ahí. Si consigue el dinero que se robó, podría quedar bien con la anciana y no le cobrarían nada. Es perfecto.

El shoji estaba todo agujereado y parecía que si lo abría, lo iba a romper por completo, no entró por ahí. Dando una vuelta sigilosa, notó una... especie de ventana (o al menos eso solía ser) lo suficientemente grande para que una chiquilla quepa. En cuanto quiso entrar, se golpeó la cabeza, era diminuta para él y tuvo que entrar torpemente, haciendo todo el ruido que no quería hacer.

Ahí se vieron.

Él, sobándose la cabeza.

Ella, con migajas en la cara.

—¿Quién eres?—. Inocentemente preguntó la pelinaranja quien estaba sentada en cuclillas devorándose lo que le quedaba de un pedazo de pan.

—Yo...—. No supo muy bien qué decir. Esperaba otra cosa. —En la posada dijeron que había una ladrona y cuando fui a ver, supuse que estaba aquí dentro pero no pensé que eras... —. Seguía sin saber qué decir. —¿Te robaste un pan?

Ella asintió varias veces y él se relajó.

—Qué vieja exagerada—. Se sentó a su lado. El suelo estaba sucio pero le da un poco igual. —Cuando la escuché gritar estaba seguro de que le habían sacado una gran suma de dinero—. Orihime no decía nada e Ichigo la observó de arriba a abajo. —Solo una chica pobre.

—¡No soy pobre!—. Lo dijo tan fuerte que el chico pensó que había dicho lo más incorrecto del mundo. —Solo tenía hambre.

—Bueno, podrías haber comprado el pan con dinero si no eres pobre—. A lo último le dio hasta un poco de risa. Es adorable.

—Es que... me dejé el dinero en mi casa.

—¿En dónde vives? Te puedo acompañar a que lo busques—. No pudo evitar pensar que era hasta un poco inapropiado lo que le plantea, inclusive si es una broma.

—Vivo en Yonezawa ***** —. Le sonrió pero él sintió que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¡Pero eso está a kilómetros!—. Frunció el ceño.

—Yo no dije que fuera cerca—. Risitas salían de sus pequeños labios. Es solo una joven inofensiva.

—Vamos a que te disculpes con la vieja—. Salieron por la misma ventana, a Inoue no le costó nada pero Kurosaki necesitó ser cuidadoso. Caminaron juntos, ella era más que obediente. —Estás muy lejos de casa.

Usó un tono diferente, podría decirse que usó un tono más amigable. Ella lo notó y le dio gusto, ese samurai ya le caía bien.

—Tú también, ¿no es así?—. Esta suposición le llamó la atención al pelinaranja. —Tu acento... es de Kansai *****.

—Se ve que has viajado mucho—. En todo su tiempo viajando por Edo jamás nadie había dicho algo sobre sus modismos. Realmente era intuitiva.

—Mmm... a ver si adivino—. Casi como un juego y como si fuera una niña puso cara pensativa. —¿De Osaka *****?

Ichigo rio.

—Nara *****.

—Oh, era mi segunda opción—. Ambos rieron. "Sí, claro".

En la posada la muchacha se disculpó educadamente con la anciana y esta aceptó sus disculpas. Ichigo, como todo un caballero, pagó por el pan y también compró comida para la chica que recién conocía. No sentía que era por nada en especial, simplemente no podía dejar que se muriera de hambre. Ahora que se estaban conociendo le parecía casi su responsabilidad.

La cara de Orihime se iluminó por completo cuando vio los platos llenos de comida.

—¡Itadaikimasu *****!—. Y ahí nomás comenzó a comer. —Muchas gracias, señor samurai.

—No soy ningún señor samurai, niña—. Realmente le molestaba que siempre lo confundieran. —Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo y no pertenezco a ninguna familia de samurais... al menos ya no.

Aquello último lo había dicho con tal suavidad que la mujer no pudo escucharlo bien porque seguía más concentrada en devorar que otra cosa pero aún así no paso desapercibido el hecho de que aquel hombre acababa de presentarse y lo correcto era que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime—. Inoue... una mujer con apellido que sea pobre y ande vagando le parece bastante extraño.

—¿Hija de samurai?—. Le inquirió.

—Hermana de samurai—. Una sonrisa de orgullo se posó en el bello rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Y qué haces vagando? Deberías estar con tu hermano en Yonezawa, no robando pan en esta posada—. Sus palabras resonaron, creía que la estaba retando o algo así pero él simplemente estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Mi hermano fue a una guerra—. La sonrisa que hace poco tenía desapareció dándole lugar a una seriedad absoluta, hasta dejó de comer. —Yo no quería que fuera pero... no había opción. Lloré todos los días por él—. La pena en su voz podía conmover a cualquiera. Eran tiempos difíciles. —Cuando me dijeron que murió, no quise creerlo y me encerré una semana a llorarlo en paz—. Suspiro entrecortado. No quería ponerse a llorar delante de un desconocido. —Luego de eso me echaron, yo no les era útil para nada. Desde entonces he vagado, conservando su apellido.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Es el apellido del desgraciado que lo mandó a la guerra a morir—. Efectivamente lo era.

—Pero él... lo llevaba con tanto orgullo—. No quería llorar pero estaba a punto de hacerlo y su acompañante no dijo nada, por más que no compartiera su pensamiento, no iba a discutir con una pobre chica que perdió a su hermano.

—¿Hace cuánto fue esto?—. Le parecía mucho tiempo, ya que se le veía sucia y desaliñada.

—Serán dos años en septiembre—. Era mucho tiempo y no quería imaginarse por las cosas que pasó.

—Esta noche dormiremos en la posada, ¿me entendiste?—. Los planes la tomaron de sorpresa. —Te vas a dar un baño y mañana veré si te consigo ropa decente. Nos vamos a ir al centro para eso.

—Pero... Kurosaki-kun—. Su cara se había vuelto roja, le parecía tan indecente lo que le decía. El chico solo le preguntó "¿qué?" como si le hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo. —Yo todavía soy... ya sabes, inocente.

Ahora él tenía la cara roja.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Yo no...!—. Juntó los labios buscando palabras y bajó la voz luego. —... hago esas cosas.

—Perdón—. Al verlo así, rio.

—Ah, Orihime—. Con calma.

—¿Sí?

—Dime Ichigo.

 _Esa noche durmieron en habitaciones separadas._

.

.

.

Ya se había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar limpia y fresca, definitivamente la mejor sensación del mundo. Su suerte había cambiado tanto que sentía que su hermano le había enviado a Ichigo. Lamentablemente debía volver a ponerse esa yukata vieja, no tenía otra opción pero según su nuevo compañero, pronto tendría algo nuevo puesto. Juntos desayunaron tranquilamente aunque la anciana de la posada miraba a Orihime permanentemente, temiendo que robara un pan. Esto le hizo gracia a la chica, no tanto al chico.

Se marcharon con dirección al centro. El pelinaranja siente que su suerte ha dado un vuelco. Todavía no está seguro si es positivo o negativo. Por una parte, está gastando mucho dinero en esta tal Orihime pero por otro lado, la compañía le sienta bien. Además, es encantadora.

—¿Y por qué no estás en Nara?—. "Aunque muy preguntona", pensó. Quería saber sobre su pasado a toda costa.

—Deserté.

Simple y llanamente.

—Entonces eres un ronin... ¿te enojaste con tu familia?—. Lo malo de tener compañía es que siempre quiere sacar tema de conversación sobre cosas que es mejor no hablarlas.

—Algo así. Estaba harto de esa jerarquía, harto de la tradición—. Al contarlo no parecía un tema que le diera algún sentimiento desagradable, lo podía contar con tranquilidad. —Mi viejo sigue siendo parte, por eso ya no lo veo. Está prohibido.

—¿Y tu madre?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron.

—Cuando... —. La miró, inseguro de seguir. —Cuando deserté ya había muerto.

—Oh... —. Eso, en cambio, parecía dolerle. Se le notaba en la voz, en la cara y sus gestos corporales. La pelinaranja se dio cuenta y prefirió cambiar de tema. —¿Tienes algún hermano?

—Sí, tengo dos hermanas—. Sonrió melancólicamente. —Ahora están en Osaka, en una escuela de no sé qué. Voy a verlas de vez en cuando.

—Qué buen hermano eres—. Algo extraño notó del tono de voz que ella usó... ¿admiración?

—¿Eh?

Antes de poder siquiera seguir con esa rara conversación, ya estaban en el centro. Anticipándose a la idea de que debe comprarle ropa a Orihime, decidió ir a reclamar el dinero que le deben pero, claro, no va a hacer eso con ella presente. Lo mejor sería distraerla con algo.

—Necesito parar en una casa a hacer un... trámite—. Qué forma de decirlo. —Te voy a dar dinero para que vayas a comer algo o vayas a tomar el té en donde sea. No te alejes de esta calle, yo te voy a buscar, no voy a tardar—. No pudo protestar ni nado porque antes de poder decir algo, él ya se había ido, dejando solo plata.

No podía ir a una casa de té con esas pintas, seguro la echarían. No tenía hambre tampoco. ¿Qué hacer? La gente pasaba de aquí para allá. Hombres con katanas, mujeres con hermosos kimonos, niños jugando. Edo parecía ser un sitio muy amigable o al menos con mucha vida. Ella sería muy feliz en un lugar así... en realidad, ella sería feliz en cualquier lado. Solo necesita un hogar donde pueda sentirse amada. Seguía pensando que su hermano fue el encargado de hacer que su camino con Ichigo se cruce, estaba casi segura de ello pero todavía no entendía por qué. Como su compañero, su amigo o... ¿podría ser algo más?

Oh, vamos, si solo lo conociste ayer.

"Pero las cosas a veces son así", pensó. Vagaba tanto en sus pensamiento que no vio cómo su nuevo conocido caminaba por la calle, con fija dirección en ella.

—¿Vamos por ropa o qué?

.

.

.

—¿Un kimono? ¿Para ti?—. Entraron a una tienda pequeña que tenía de las telas más hermosas que la chica haya visto en mucho tiempo. La que parecía ser la dueña de todo ello los atendió y le habló al hombre. Era una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos pequeños, lucía elegante.

—No, es para ella—. La señaló mientras la joven miraba perdida toda esa ropa y todos esos colores. La dueña sonrió. Fue en busca de Orihime y la llevó a cambiarse. No pensaba que iban a tardar mucho... pero lo hicieron. Impaciente pero al mismo tiempo decidido a esperar, imagino de qué color sería el kimono. No importaba tanto el color porque se vería hermosa con cualquiera.

—Mire el kimono tan hermoso que le hemos probado a su esposa—. No le importó que pensaran que era su esposa, apenas escuchó eso, no le importó para nada. Su atención estaba dirigida a Orihime. Los colores eran azul (con flores rojas) y le quedaban tan bien junto con su color de cabello y sus ojos y su sonrisa y...

—Estas hermosa—. No quería solamente pensarlo, quería decirlo. Estaba embobado viéndola. Sí, el kimono era de una calidad excelente y lo que digas pero ella lo llevaba como nadie. Pero Inoue estaba un poco... rara.

—No puedo aceptar que me compres algo tan caro—. Pudo aceptar que le pagara una noche en la posada y pudo aceptar comida pero ¿un kimono de esa seda? Jamás.

—Piénsalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, si eso te hace sentir mejor—. Ya le estaba cabreando un poco que no aceptara algo como eso, ¿o pensaba seguir usando esos harapos?

—Ni siquiera sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

La dueña de la tienda se rio, le parecía el matrimonio más raro que vio en mucho tiempo. "La chica y el samurai, suena bien", pensó para sus adentros.

—No me importa, lo llevamos... —. Antes de pagar, se dirigió a la dueña. —Y queme la ropa que le sacó.

—Muchas gracias, señor samurai.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran así, le recordaban todo el tiempo su pasado sin querer. Sin corregirla, se fueron, podrían pasear ahora tranquilos porque parecían una pareja totalmente normal. Y si bien se sentía más que cómoda con su ropa nueva, la muchacha no pudo evitar pensar que Kurosaki tenía mucho dinero para ser un ronin. Tal vez no era uno cualquiera.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—. Fue un poco más seria de lo usual pero esto no fue notado por el pelinaranja.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—¿El dinero lo haces matando personas?—. Ichigo paró en seco, ¿había escuchado bien? No dijo nada, esperaba que ella volviera a formular esa pregunta, estaba casi seguro de que no había dicho eso. —Eso es lo que hacen los ronins para ganarse la vida, ¿no es así?—. Sí, había escuchado bien. Si bien lo sorprendió no debe olvidar que se trata de una chica que ha viajado mucho, tal vez más que él. Mentirle no serviría de nada.

—Es el único trabajo que puedo conseguir... no me va tan mal pero no estoy orgulloso—. Su voz también se tornó seria.

—Dicen que a los mejores los mandan a las guerras y que beben sake ***** con los hombres más importante del país.

El tono de seriedad de Kurosaki cambió cuando la escuchó decir eso.

—Gracias por el cumplido—. Él rio, ella lo miró confundida. —Yo no me vendo por cualquier cosa. Solo iría a la guerra por una causa justa, algo en lo que de verdad podría llegar a creer—. Observó el cielo, se estaba nublando, tal vez la lluvia llegue pronto. Lo mejor sería buscar un refugio... no le compró ese kimono para que se estropeara ya. —Y no creo que pase algo así.

Las nubes se volvieron negras pero Orihime no lo notó. Parece que una tormenta grande va a llegar, no hay tantas personas en la calle, muchos se han marchado a sus hogares. El hombre recuerda que cerca hay una posada, mucho más grande que la que estaba en el medio de la nada. Mientras pensaba rápido algo pasó.

Un estruendo. Parecía que la tierra se había movido por unos segundos y creó que estaba loco hasta que la escuchó gritar a su compañera quien casi se tira al suelo del miedo. ¡Ese estruendo fue de verdad! ¿Una tormenta? ¿Un sismo? Podría jurar que fue un sismo pero... demasiado corto para serlo. Sostuvo las manos de Inoue por unos instantes y se miraron fijamente, como si en ese momento hubiesen pensando que no se volverían a ver.

—Parece como que... —. Mientras pensaba bien el uso de sus palabras, ayudó a la joven a incorporarse. —Como si algo enorme se hubiese caído.

—Fuji-san *****.

Fue lo único que pudo decirle en el momento. Ese impacto no era normal pero... ¿el monte? A Ichigo le parecía poco probable, después de todo están un poco lejos. Las probabilidades son escasas.

—No seas tonta, ¿cómo va a ser?—. No va a negar que se le paró el corazón con el estruendo pero tampoco dará lugar a que su imaginación vuele por cualquier lado. Y si fuera realmente el monte, no quiere arriesgarse, mejor es que lleguen pronto a la posada. Claro, como si eso pudiese evitar algo. —Mejor caminemos rápido.

Al término de esto volvió a agarrarle la mano, empezando a caminar de esta forma a pesar de que, en el fondo, a ambos les daba pena. Él creía que era la forma más segura de encaminarse después de lo ocurrido. Ella no tenía la suficiente valentía para siquiera protestar y no estaba segura si lo deseaba. Le gustaría pensar que él tampoco deseaba soltarla, que había algo más que no se decía a voz alta no porque no estuviese prohibido sino porque llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose. Vamos, que ni se conocían y aún así a ninguno le era indiferente el tacto de sus manos y la posible piel de gallina que esto les causaba. La mano de él le parecía enorme en comparación a la suya, era como si la protegiera de esa forma y la mano de ella le parecía más suave que cualquier pétalo de rosa que haya tocado. ¿Era demasiado pensar que realmente el destino los quiere juntos? ¿Es demasiado pensar que, tal vez, _se han conocido en otra vida_?

No lo sabrían en este momento pero, entretanto, llegaron a la posada.

Tal como se mencionó el lugar donde pasarían la noche era mucho más grande, inclusive tiene primer piso y un hermoso jardín con un estanque con (probablemente) peces koi *****. Le dolerá mucho a Ichigo pagar por dos habitaciones y le dirá adiós, adiós a su dinero. Un hombre los atendió y, al verlos, sonrió.

—Bienvenidos—. El pelinaranja ya se la veía venir, seguro piensa que están casados o algo así. —¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

—¿Cuántas habitaciones le quedan?—. Eso era muy relevante. No sería como en la posada que estaba en el medio de la nada.

—Solo nos queda una pero supongo que está más que bien para ustedes dos—. Otra vez la sonrisa.

El color rojo se avecinó en la cara de la pobre Orihime, ya era la segunda vez que esta situación se daba pero se ve que a este punto es inevitable. Ella no dijo nada, si hablaba solo iba a quedar como una tonta o algo por el estilo. Por su parte, el muchacho no tuvo reacción, tal vez está convencido de que esto es algo que les va a pasar a menudo.

—Sí, está bien.

—Perfecto—. El hombre entonces le llamó la atención a uno de sus empleados. —¡Prepara el cuarto que queda para la chica y el samurai!

Era el colmo para el chico... y esto le causó gracia a la pelinaranja. Bueno, al menos ella se reía.

Los acompañaron a la habitación. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que durmieran separados aunque solo había un futón.

—No puedo dejar que duermas en el suelo, necesitas estar cómodo—. Fue el racionamiento de la bella joven.

—Estoy casi seguro que he dormido mejor durante estos dos años que tú—. El testarudo hombre se aseguró de que el shoji estuviese bien cerrado. —Quiero que duermas ahí.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Perdón, Ichigo-kun—. Con delicadeza se sentó en un cojín que había en el piso. Él la imitó sin dejar de ver su cara oculta, tratando de ver lo que le pasaba. —Desde que nos conocemos solo he sido una molestia.

La forma en que habló casi le rompe el corazón, ¿realmente se sentía una carga? Él solo quería ayudarle, que se sienta bien.

—Nunca podrías ser una molestia. Todo lo hice porque quise, porque creo... —. Casi ni estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero, con lentitud, tocó su mano. Tuvo que acercarse un poco por la distancia. Ella levantó la mirada, sentía que esos penetrantes ojos marrones la estaban devorando entera. Lo que iba a decirle la tenía en ascuas. —Creo que merecías tener un lindo día.

Los ojos grises de Orihime se humedecieron. Realmente era un buen hombre, realmente Sora se lo había enviado.

—¿Y qué pasará mañana?—. La pregunta no se refería solo por mañana, era algo general. ¿Cuándo debían separarse y seguir cada uno su camino? ¿Tenían siquiera uno?

—Puede ser así siempre, si quieres—. Los ojos le brillaban, ¿era una declaración?

—Eso es lo único que quiero.

Silencio. Sus manos seguían tocándose. Lentamente Ichigo se acercó, lo suficiente para que sus intenciones fueran entendidas por completo. Esa pequeña porción de espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos fue cortada por ella. Se besaron torpemente, inocentemente pero con un sentimiento tan profundo que podría ser el mejor primer beso.

Se besaron otra vez y otra vez. No querían parar. Él le acariciaba la cara con ternura y ella le sostenía la mano desocupada con cada vez más fuerza. A ninguno de los dos les importaba si era correcto lo que estaban haciendo, solo querían seguir.

 _Esa noche durmieron juntos._

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente les costó continuar con el viaje. Los dos querían irse de Edo y ver qué podían hacer antes de que se les acabe el dinero. Cuando estuvieron en la calle vieron mucha gente leyendo el periódico.

—Voy a comprar algo para comer—. Fue Orihime quien dijo esto y se acercó a un puesto de comida que estaba cerca. Mientras la esperaba, uno de los periódicos cayó cerca de él y lo levantó inmediatamente. _"No pienso pagar por uno"_ , pensó. Lo que leyó le sorprendió.

Ayer realmente hubo un sismo (lejos de Edo) pero no solo eso. Hubo una erupción en el Monte Fuji... tal como su ahora "más que acompañante" había dicho. Y él había pensando que era todo su imaginación. Arrojó el periódico lejos. _"Espero que no sepa leer"._ No quería admitir su derrota. Además, ¿a quién más se le podría haber ocurrido? Solo a ella.

Pronto la chica volvió con dos onigiris. Bueno, bonito y barato.

—¿Había algo interesante en el diario?—. Su pregunta fue inocente.

—No, nada—. Mentiroso. Se apuró a cambiar de tema, a algo más alegre que la erupción de un volcán. —Estaba pensando que podríamos irnos a Kansai. Bueno, no quiero obligarte... —. La lengua se le trababa tratando de explicarse y a la muchacha le parecía encantador. —O sea... si prefieres otro lugar, también está bien. Yo...

—Ya entendí, Ichigo-kun—. No le dio un ataque de risa allí mismo porque le daba un poco de pena por él. —Me encantaría ir a Osaka.

Ella sabía a qué venía todo eso, no era casualidad que dijera Osaka. Al fin y al cabo su única familia está ahí.

—Estoy seguro de que las tres se van a llevar muy bien—. Le sonrió y le ofreció la mano. Irían así todo el tiempo que pudieran, juntos.

—¿Antes de ir a Osaka no podemos ir a ver el Monte Fuji?—. Con ingenuidad absoluta le propuso esto a su querido.

—Mmm... tal vez en otro momento—. La chica bufó, haciéndose la molesta. Sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza varias veces. Es todo un caso... y él también.

Tal vez en verdad el destino había planeado todo desde el principio o tal vez no y tan solo es una excusa para su intensidad y rapidez, su relación precoz. No iban a pensar en eso ahora y está bien porque tienen mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

Ahora mismo su destino era Osaka. Lo demás, lo verían.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones (*):**

 **Edo:** Ese fue el nombre de la ciudad de Tokio hasta 1868.

 **Shogunato Tokugawa:** Los shogunatos fueron los gobiernos militares establecidos en el país hasta la Restauración Meiji (1868). El de Tokugawa fue el tercero y el último.

 **Ronin:** Guerreros samurais sin amos. Hay muchas formas de que esto le pase a un samurai, yo elegí una de ellas.

 **Kimono:** Vestido tradicional japonés que puede ser para hombre o mujer.

 **Dojo:** Lugar de meditación y práctica del Budismo zen y de las artes marciales tradicionales.

 **Chiba:** La capital de la prefectura de Chiba en Japón. Es parte de la región de Kanto al igual que Tokio.

 **Onigiri:** Bola de arroz rellena.

 **Yukata:** Literalmente es "ropa de baño" pero se usa en los meses cálidos, más que nada en mujeres.

 **Shoji:** Puerta corrediza.

 **Yonezawa:** Ciudad de la prefectura de Yamagata.

 **Kansai:** Es una región que se encuentra en el medio de la isla principal de Japón, Honshu.

 **Osaka:** Es una ciudad de Kansai, la tercera más grande del país.

 **Nara:** La ciudad de la prefectura de Nara, en Kansai.

 **Sake:** Bebida alcohólica.

 **Fuji-san:** Así es como los japoneses se refieren al conocido Monte Fuji.

 **Peces koi:** Peces coloridos provenientes de Asia, de gran variedad.

* * *

 **Y ese es el final. Hace mucho quería escribir algo de este estilo y tocar un poco el tema del "amor a primera vista" y qué mejor que una época donde eso era bastante "normal"? Sé que son muchas referencias/aclaraciones jaja pero tal vez algunas las conocían. Por cierto, el capítulo se llama "la chica y el samurai" a pesar de que Ichigo es un ronin porque... porque queda bien (? Y me causaba gracia que lo confundieran siempre. Solo eso.**

 **Ahora me pongo melancólica (?**

 **Este fic lleva casi dos años? O por ahí y no pensé que le iba a ir tan bien pero con el tiempo nuevos lectores aparecieron con sus hermosas reviews e hicieron esto posible. Gracias por leer, por soportar la esperar y darme ánimos. Ah y también perdón por nunca darles continuación a lo que querían pero así funcionaba el fic jaja. De nuevo, gracias. A los que dejaron review o follow o fav o al menos lo leyeron y por supuesto gracias a las personas que promocionaron mi historia y la halagaron, muchas muchas gracias. No es una despedida en si, solo termina esta historia (o historias).**

 **Tengo planeado seguir escribiendo (inclusive en inglés) así que nos vemos pronto.**

 **Los adoro.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
